Duplicity and Complexity
by Magicia
Summary: Formerly known as ties that bind. Ivalice is not alone. There's a whole other world out there, and Vaan is about to learn that it's in just as much trouble as his world. Rating for language, battle scenes, and because I just don't trust myself.
1. Gates

I don't own mario Brothers or final fantasy in any way, shape or form.

1. Gates

Vaan snorted as he watched the wind whip across the Estersand. "Now isn't this ironic?" He brushed his blonde hair out of his blue eyes. "I hate the empire and yet here I am hunting the creature responsible for holding up the food for their banquet." He frowned and pulled out the primer Tomaj had given him. "Now what did Tomaj say it looked like?" he flipped to where he had written the description. "A member of the deadly nightshade family, possessing fangs, red skin, and little stature. Does not appear to posses the abilities that are common to the deadly nightshades."

A loud shrieking cry caught his attention. He whirled around to see what looked like a fanged tomato on a puppet body chasing after what looked like a mushroom with a cane. Since Vaan was certain he had gone insane, it seemed natural to him that the mushroom was screaming things like, "Away you despicable cad!" and "somebody help!", while smacking at the tomato with the cane.

Vaan shook his head feeling dazed. "Okay, insane or not that red thing looks like my mark." He raised his hand and let magic crackle around his fingers as he concentrated. He'd have to remember to thank Yugri again for giving him the aero spell and its accompanying license. She knew he loved magic. As the tomato and mushroom ran by him, Vaan let the spell fly. The tomato screamed as the wind spell cut into its body and burst its heart, killing it instantly. Vaan let out a whoop and reached down pulling a fang out of the tomato's mouth. The mushroom stood and stared at him panting slightly. After a moment, it spoke.

"Why on earth would you want a tooth from that brute?" Vaan glanced at the mushroom and took in its appearance. A little taller than the tomato with oddly expressive black eyes and an enormous white handlebar mustache. Vaan pinched himself and sighed when the cane wielding mushroom didn't vanish on the spot.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming, your still here and this thing matches my mark description perfectly." He glanced at the fang in his hand. "This tooth is proof that I found and killed my mark. No one's going to take my word on faith." The mushroom nodded sagely.

"A wise attitude to take. You look like a youth, even if you don't seem to carry yourself like a typical whippersnapper." The mushroom glanced off to the side. "I see that the gate is still open." Vaan followed his gaze and was shocked to see a giant red set of doors sitting smack in the middle of the Estersand. The massive slabs of metal were open onto a rather verdant green lawn. A number of mushrooms similar to the one in front of him were peeking around the sides looking petrified.

The cause of their obvious fear was the wild saurian that usually resided at the bottom of the field. It had come up to sniff at the door and eye the mushrooms with what Vaan could tell was idle curiosity. He'd be willing to bet his magic collection that it looked like ravenous hunger to the terrified mushrooms. He sighed and put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. The giant dinosaur perked its head and catching sight of Vaan, let out a strange snorting snuffle and eyed him. Vaan grinned and held up the tomato and a wolf that had decided to try him as a snack when he had first entered the Estersand. The saurian let out snort and pounded up the sand, stopping ten feet from him. Vaan grinned again and threw both the carcasses to it. It caught both of them in its mouth and wandered off to find somewhere less open to eat its meal.

The mushroom released the vice grip it had on Vaan's leg. "Will you please come with me? I am certain the princess would want to thank you personally." Without waiting for a response the mushroom turned and trotted towards the gate. Vaan followed with some bemusement. As they walked, the mushroom asked over his shoulder, "Was that gigantic monster a pet of yours?" Vaan couldn't hold back a snort at this.

"More like it's Rabanastre's pet. That thing's been around since before I was born. It doesn't bother us and it keeps the area mostly free of wolves. People have been giving it food for at least three hundred years. It's practically domesticated these days. The mushroom stopped in front of the gate.

"Please follow me. I assure you that we will not harm you." The Mushroom walked through the doors and stopped to wait for him on the other side. Vaan snorted and thinking that if this one was any example he should be fine followed.

The instant he passed through the door frame, the agate on his vest clasp lit up with pale blue fire and a wall of blue light went up behind him. Vaan whirled around threw a fist at the wall. He nearly fell as the agate glowed again and his fist went through full force. Someone behind him giggled slightly.

"Clearly you are not trapped on this side." Vaan turned and stared. There behind him surrounded by mushrooms of various size and color stood a young woman. She stood at about his height and wore a bright pink dress that swept the ground. Her brilliant blue eyes were matched perfectly by golden hair that was nearly waist length. She smiled, showing to rows of white teeth and lifted the hem of her dress slightly and swept forward. Vaan caught sight of pink high heels as she moved. She stopped in front of him and reached up to adjust a small crown on her head, before straightening her elbow length white gloves. The mushroom beside Vaan let out a squeak.

"Princess, this wonderful child saved me!" The Princess looked down at the mushroom and gasped.

"Toadsworth! Thank heavens you're alright! When the gate opened and sucked you in I feared the worst! First that thing pops up out of nowhere and resists all our attempts to open it, and then it opens on its own and drags you in!" Toadsworth waved his cane merrily.

"Not at all! I landed out in a desert and was immediately beset by a most vile brute. I feared it would be the end of me! Then this darling boy came along and killed the beast with a single spell!" The princess looked up at Vaan.

"You have my deepest thanks. Please tell me, what is your name?" Vaan blinked as she looked at him expectantly. Vaan rubbed his head for a moment as her melodic voice asked him, "Are you alright?" Vaan let his hands drop.

"Yes I'm alright. Uh, my name is Vaan Ratsbane. If you don't mind my asking, who are you and where am I?" The princess giggled.

"Well Mr. Ratsbane, you are at the foot of my castle. I am Princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." Vaan let out a long inelegant snort.

"Now I know I'm going crazy." The princess blinked and shook her head, the blue spheres on her ears swinging slightly.

"Why do you think that?" Van frowned at her.

"Because the Mushroom Kingdom is fairytale land that supposedly existed four thousand years ago. Everyone in Ivalice knows that."

AN: This is my first attempt at a crossover. I know that these two particular ranges seem kind of crackish, but when someone mentioned that they were about the only two games that hadn't made an extremely obvious collaboration, the idea came into my head and wouldn't go away. I have quite a large plot behind this story. it's in the process of being refined and transcribed.

Ahem:Fans of my other two stories, Change, and Gathering of dreams need not worry. They have'nt been uploaded in so long because the devices they were stored on are missing. I am retyping them and overhauling the unposted chapters i have typed for them. Especially Change. it's very hard to end a story. and to answer one particularly silly PM, no I am not dead, nor have i fallen off the face of the earth.

Ahem:This will have romance between Ashe and Vaan. It just won't be for a while. and while Vaan is at Peach's castle, you won't bee seing much of the Mario Bros. The princess is a vastly underestimated and underused character in my opinion and i aim to change that. The next chapter should be up before too long. See you then!

Just click that button to send me a criticism please. Pointless flames shall be used to heat my cauldron of ideas.


	2. Hidden truth

I don't own final fantasy or mario bros.

2. Hidden truth

The princess frowned at him. "Perhaps you truly are insane. You make it sound as if you come from Ivalice." Vaan stared at her.

"Of course I make it sound that way! I was born in the Royal City of Rabanastre! Home to the royal palace of the kingdom of Dalmasca!" The princess shook her head.

"Now I know you are not in your right mind. Dalmasca, indeed all of Ivalice, was lost to the ravages of time and tales tens of hundreds of years ago!" Vaan blinked.

"Perhaps the discussion of everyone's mental state could be held in a more agreeable setting?" They both turned to look at Toadsworth. The elderly mushroom waved his cane slightly. "May I suggest the garden?" The princess frowned about an opened her mouth to speak, but Toadsworth cut her off. "Princess, I am not saying that where I ended up was Ivalice, but it certainly was nowhere that resembles our kingdom. Even our desert regions do not resemble the area I arrived in." The princess stared at the little mushroom for a moment, and then nodded. "Splendid! This way please, Mr. Ratsbane."

The little group arrived at a small garden area. Vaan sat down in a small chair, the princess seating herself across from him. As a mushroom wearing an apron arrived carrying a tray heaped with cookies and a large pot of something steaming, the princess eyed Vaan seriously for a moment before speaking. "I think I must believe you when you say you come from Ivalice." She picked up a cookie and eyed it speculatively. "Your words are outrageous, yet your eyes show the truth in every one of them." She swept a hand in front of her. "Help yourself, they aren't poisoned." Vaan grinned.

"You sounded pretty truthful yourself, Miss, uh," The princess laughed.

"Please just call me Peach." Toadsworth looked as if he was going to object but Peach cut him off. "If I may call you Vaan." He nodded. She smiled at him. "Wonderful. I feel we can get a better understanding if we aren't stiffly formal." She pushed a cup full of tea at him. "Drink. I'll tell you why the gate has us so concerned while we eat." Vaan nodded and picked up the cup, taking a sip.

"This is very good." Peach smiled at him. "Now why are you concerned about the gate? It's just there, isn't it?" Peach sighed.

"It wasn't always there. It just sprouted out of the ground a few years ago. At first we were all on edge, waiting for something to happen." She shook her head. "We spent almost a full year on edge before it became clear to us that nothing was going to occur. We finally started to relax. Then exactly one year after it appeared, a strange fog started to seep out from the doors. It covered everything, not behaving like actual fog. It was too thin and it felt charged somehow. The castle itself wasn't affected, but I soon received news that other places were. Creatures made of fire that would explode in humongous blasts, giant monsters that resembled frogs. And so many more." Vaan put his cup down carefully.

"It sounds like Mist leaked into your world, not fog." At Peach's blank look he said, "It's not the kind of mist you're probably thinking of. Mist, the kind I mean, is like magical energy in tangible form. It threads throughout Ivalice Giving everyone the ability to perform magic and other feats that would otherwise be impossible." He grinned. "That's the textbook definition anyway." Peach frowned at him.

"What would be your definition of it?" Vaan shrugged.

"Magic that's visible. Too bad that isn't all there is to Mist." Peach looked at him inquiringly. If something is exposed to Mist for too long, it changes, mutates. These exploding fire creatures, did they have giant black mouths and something like a fuse on top?" Peach nodded. "Definitely Bombs. They're living weapons in my world. Rumors were that they were created, but if they formed here after Mist leaked out, then it's obviously not true. And I'll just bet that your oversized frogs are actually horned toads. Peach snorted.

"The Bombs I can believe, but those frog creatures are nothing like my subjects!" At Vaan's incredulous stare she giggled. "Toadsworth here is what is called a Toad. Toad's make up the vast majority of my subjects." Vaan bit into a cookie.

"I'm not even going to go there. I have to ask though, why are you the only Hume?" Peach looked at him in confusion. "Hume is an old word for human." Peach poured herself another cup.

"Supposedly all the Toads were human once. There was curse laid on the kingdom centuries ago that only the royal family escaped. Even they weren't completely unscathed. My mother and Grandmother were born Toads. The only humans around besides me are Mario and Luigi, My friends from another world." Vaan shook his head slightly.

"That's a lot to take in. I guess whatever brought the gate to your world is the cause of the Mist. I don't know why it would it would take so long to appear in the Dalmasca Estersand though. You said it's been there for years, but it wasn't in the Estersand when I was there three days ago." Peach frowned.

"Clearly something has triggered it to appear in your world at last." She stood up abruptly. "It seems there's nothing for it." Vaan and Toadsworth looked up at her. She smiled slightly. "I shall have to investigate Vaan's world to find the cause of the mist pouring into our kingdom and remove it." Before Vaan could say a word, Toadsworth leapt from his chair and started waving his cane around furiously.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" For the first time Peach looked stern.

"Be quiet Toadsworth." She commanded. Toadsworth looked taken aback.

"But princess, At least send the Mario brothers to investigate." Peach crossed her arms.

"I will not. The Mario's have always rescued my kingdom. It's high time I did something myself." Toadsworth started to speak again but was cut off. "You can't change my mind on this." She glanced over at Vaan. "Perhaps we could travel together? I wish to know about Ivalice and I'm sure you wish to know more about my kingdom." Vaan jumped up.

"It sounds like fun! Yeah of course we can travel together." Peach looked at him appraisingly.

"I highly doubt this trip is going to be sweet and simple. You have the build of a swordfighter, but I can sense quite a bit of magic in you. We need to arm you accordingly. I need weapons myself. Follow me." She set off around the castle with Vaan right behind her and Toadsworth sulkily bringing up the rear.

Peach threw open a set of double doors. "This is the Castle armory. We haven't needed to access it since the last time Bowser attacked. That was a couple of years ago, so everything is gathering dust I'm afraid." She paused. "It's not like Bowser to let things sit that long. I wonder if something happened to him." She shared a look with Toadsworth. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She hefted what looked like an old sword and shield. Passing them to Vaan, she said. "These have been around since the castle was built. They may be several thousand years old, but my best weapon smith assures me that they are still as good as new." Vaan stared as something fell out of the shield.

He picked up the two slips of paper from the floor. "These are licenses." He looked at Peach. "These came from my world. Came from Ivalice." Peach grinned slightly and started going through what looked like golden sticks with jewels topping them.

"Might explain why no one here was ever able to use them." Vaan nodded.

"Ivalice uses magical licenses. You have to earn the right to carry your weapon and use your spells." He frowned. "Course, most of my magic licenses were given to me by sympathetic people after my parents died in the plague." He shivered slightly. "These are licenses for the Gold shield and the Demonsbane! Whoa! The Demonsbane is a legend in Ivalice! It was supposedly used to end a time of great darkness." Peach giggled slightly at his enthusiasm and handed him a gold stick that had a blue stone the same color as the agate on his vest.

"This will not need a license I assure you." It flared with light when he touched it. "Excellent! That means it's yours to use. Now let's see about some weapons for myself." Vaan grinned and threw the licenses in the air. They flared into white light and shot into his body. The sword and shield vanished only to reappear on his waist. Toadsworth nodded.

"They behave exactly as they were supposed to." He turned to Peach. "Princess, are you absolutely sure you will not reconsider?" Peach turned, belting a dagger to her waist as she did so.

"Very sure Toadsworth. Things are going to get much worse soon if we don't do something. I will not sit idly by and watch my kingdom suffer." She grabbed what looked like little black balls with feet and red eyes and stuffed them into a bag. She tossed it to Vaan before making one for herself. "Be careful with those. Bob-ombs are great for a tight spot but they don't take well to sudden jolts." She filled two more bags with what looked like little yellows stars with black eyes. They blinked at her as they were shoved in the bags. "Can never have too many Starmen." She muttered. She tossed one bag to Vaan and stuffed the other one in a pouch. She grabbed a wand with a pink stone it and put it in a belt loop when the light flare ceased. Finally she snatched up what looked like a large blue star and stuffed it into small pouch on her belt, watching it shrink to fit. "That's for emergencies." Toadsworth harrumphed.

"Are you quite finished with your preparations princess?" She nodded decisively. "Good. I have just been informed that the Mario Brothers are here." Peach gasped.

"Oh no! Someone must have run to get them when the gate opened. Good thing they didn't get here earlier." She ran over to the doors and peeked outside cautiously. "The coast is clear. Let's go Vaan!" She turned to Toadsworth. "Thanks for the warning Toadsworth. We'll be going now." The elderly toad smiled slightly.

"I know I can't stop you, but I'll still worry about you." He turned to Vaan. "You take good care of her lad or you will answer to me!" Vaan grinned and bowed to him.

"I shall do my utmost to protect her, my good sir." Peach grinned.

"If it helps any, just pretend I'm kidnapped again. I always return safe and sound from those." The old toad nodded looking slightly teary.

As they ran out he called, "Just be careful! And good luck!" They both waved over their shoulders. Peach raised her dress slightly so it wouldn't slow her down.

"Thank goodness the gate's just up ahead. Mario and Luigi are the best, but they would never let me do this. We need to get through it before they find us. Goodness knows what they'd do to you." The arrived to find the doors tightly shut. "Drat! At least there's no sign of Mario and Luigi. How do we get these open?" Vaan fingered the clasp on his vest.

"I think I know." He stepped closer to the doors, watching as the agate started glowing. When a line of blue shot up the seam, he pushed. The doors flew open, revealing the Dalmasca Estersand. A strong wind blew through making Peach's dress rustle. He offered an arm to Peach. "You should probably hold onto me just to be safe. I don't know if Toadsworth's entrance was just a fluke." Peach nodded and grasped his arm.

At that moment twin cries of "Momma-Mia!" rang out from behind them. They both whipped their heads around. Two men in overalls were running towards them. One in red and blue was in front. He was slightly followed by the one in green and blue. Peach gasped.

"Oh no! It's Mario and Luigi!" She tightened her grip. "There's no time to lose!" She tensed and jumped through the doorway, dragging Vaan and ignoring the shouts of horror behind her. As soon as they were completely clear, the light from Vaan's clasp went out and the doors slammed shut in the Mario Brothers faces. They stopped to catch their breath. Vaan grinned.

"Well that was exciting enough. But this is even better. Princess Peach, welcome to the Land of Ivalice."

"Vaan Ratsbane! Where have you been?!" He cringed as a girl with tightly pleated blond hair ran down to him.

"Oh, uh, hi Penelo." He said weakly.

AN: I know that was long but it's actually quite an accomplishment for me. Bowser will make an appearance in the story, in fact he's a rather large plot point. he just won't be turning up for quite awhile.

Ahem:For those that are confused, Princess Peach's behavior is modeled off of her appearance in super mario RPG legend of the seven stars. anything else that's off about her, well this IS a fanfiction afterall. as For Vaans behavior, how would you react if you found yourself in a supposedly nonexistent world? Dazed and confused, but still capable of answering questions.

Ahem:Chapter three should be up within a couple days. see you then

Just click that button to send me a review. be constructive. pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	3. Hunter's sunstone

I don't own final fantasy or super mario brothers

3. Hunter's sunstone

The girl crossed her arms angrily. "Hi Penelo?! That's all you can say?" she huffed and poked a finger in his chest. "I have a good mind to hit you! Do you realize no one's seen you since Migelo sent you to look for Kytes?" She waved her arms in exasperation. "That was first thing this morning! The feast for the Imperials is in two days! The guards have already started closing off the gates to travelers! They only let me through because Migelo gave me a pass!" She paused to draw in breath. Vaan took this as an opportunity.

"Tomaj gave me a pass too. He wanted me to hunt the monster that held up the food shipment for the feast. I found and killed it pretty quickly." Penelo seemed to swell and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, a loud yelp and a flash of movement caught her eye. She turned to see Peach for the first time.

"I'm afraid the rest of the delay was my fault." She calmly pulled a handkerchief out of a pouch and wiped the blood off her dagger before sheathing it. Replacing the handkerchief, she braced her foot on a very dead wolf and sent it tumbling down the sands. "I almost didn't see that thing sneaking up on us. I'll have to be more careful." Penelo stared at her for a full minute, taking her appearance in before finally speaking.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who the heck are you?" Vaan sighed and moved forward.

"Penelo, this is Peach Toadstool. Peach this is Penelo." Peach took in Penelo's appearance. Her eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of the bodysuit.

"Delighted to meet you." She looked over at Vaan. "Friend of yours Vaan?" Vaan grinned.

"You could say that. Penelo and I were raised together after my parents died, so I guess she's technically my sister." Then he frowned. "Even if she likes acting like a mother hen." Peach giggled at Penelo's indignant squawk.

"You do act like siblings. And you certainly seem at ease." She frowned. "I think I rather stand out here." Vaan shook his head.

"Only because we're out in the Estersand. Once we get into town, you'll fit right in." He frowned and then muttered in her ear, "You'd fit in even better if you could hide the crown." Peach made a movement that he almost didn't catch. Her crown instantly faded from view. "Much better. Did you turn it invisible?" She nodded.

"It's got several spells on it to protect me. I will not take it off." Vaan shrugged.

"Suit yourself. We need to go report to Tomaj, he's expecting me. Then we'll stop by Yugri's." Penelo finally quit staring at Peach and spoke.

"Tomaj I can understand, but why on earth do we need to see Yugri?" She scowled and poked Vaan in the chest again. "You don't plan to spend all your money on another silly spell scroll again do you?" Vaan rubbed the spot she had poked.

"Spells aren't silly! They can really help you in a pinch. But no, I'm not going to buy a spell. Peach needs a license board and Yugri is the only one I know in Rabanastre that sells any." Penelo stared at him.

"How can she not have a license board? Everyone gets one when they're born." Vaan glanced down.

"I didn't. You know that! I only got one after mom and dad were dead!" Penelo looked down.

"I forgot about that. Sorry." Peach shook her head.

"We can argue later. Right now I think we should leave before that pack of wolves back there decides that we would make a good meal." She pointed to where at least fifteen wolves were eyeing them farther down the dunes. Vaan quickly pointed up the hill.

"The east entrance to Rabanastre is at the top of the dunes." Peach nodded and started climbing the hill. Penelo waited less than ten second before grabbing Vaan's arm.

"Where in blazes did you find that noble and how much of her Gil have you pocketed?" she hissed. Vaan wrenched his arm free.

"She found me. And I didn't take her money. I'm not even sure she's carrying any." He ran up to Peach, leaving Penelo to follow him, gaping. Her accusation had reminded him of something. "Peach." She turned her head to look at him. "You'll blend right in; we get plenty of visiting nobles. It is the royal city after all. Unfortunately, Rabanastre is full of down on its luck people. There are tons of pickpockets there, so unless you want to find yourself short something, you better watch your possessions. The kids won't do anything if I'm with you, but I can't say the same about the adults." Peach stopped dead.

"You mean to tell me that there are children forced to steal in order to survive?" Vaan nodded looking slightly guilty. "You were too?" He nodded again. Penelo caught up with them as Peach reached into a pouch and produced something golden. "I doubt it matches your currency, but it may be possible for an "accidental loss" or two to occur. I'm sure it could be sold as a novelty." The coin she held was emblazoned with a large mushroom on one side and a raised line going straight up through the other side. Penelo stared at it.

"An authentic Mushroom coin?" Peach frowned at her tone, but nodded. "Those are incredibly rare!" She looked hard at Peach. "You better watch your purse, lady." Peach blinked.

"Why? I have several hundred more." Penelo's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Like I said, a few "accidental losses" won't be an issue." She stared openly as she caught sight of the gates. "My goodness! I've never seen so many humans before!" catching sight of them, the guard waved at them.

"You lot! We're closing the gate for the night! Get up here and join the queue unless you want to be locked out!" The dashed forward and got in line. After nearly five minutes, they reached the front. The guard leaned down to Vaan. "You just barely made it boy. I would have had to lock you out if you had stayed in the sands any longer." Vaan just snorted and grabbed Peach and Penelo's arms. Before the guard could even shout, he ran past, dragging his two companions behind him.

Vaan didn't stop running until he had reached the center of the shopping district. "There they won't follow us any farther. Now, to the Sandsea!" He took off running up the street. Peach followed at a slightly more sedate pace. Penelo sighed but ran after them.

"Peach right?" She nodded to her, jogging slightly. "I'm serious about watching your purse. If anyone found out you had an authentic mushroom coin, they'd never leave you alone." Her voice had dropped to a whisper at the word "authentic." She gestured around her. "The whole town is filled with thieves." Peach frowned.

"Vaan said as much." She scowled. "What I find particularly appalling is the fact that children must steal to get by." Her eyes drifted to lock onto a boy in rags up ahead that looked to be no older than seven. "No one should be forced to lose their childhood that way." She reached into a pouch and pulled out a coin. She closed her hand over it, then opened it and blew gently. A stream of almost invisible gold sparkles flew from her hand and circled around the child before diving quickly into his pocket. Peach smiled. "he's going to have a nice surprise when he gets to wherever he calls home." Penelo shook her head,

"You're just a little nuts, you know that? That kid is going to have a lot of questions asked when he tries to sell that." Peach waved her hand dismissively.

"Not if he sells it in the right place. A city this big, there's bound to be a few no questions asked dealers around." Penelo nodded.

"Well yeah, this place is a hub for trading and dealing. But still, a kid? How many people are going to pay him without ripping him off?" Peach smirked.

"A spell to make the buyer pay fairly will." Penelo stared. "I like to cover my bases. I also put in a spell that prevents theft or loss. The coin must be given or sold of its owner's free will." She smirked again. "I always keep a supply of money enchanted with those two spells. It's come in handy a fair few times." She looked ahead to see Vaan. "I think we should hurry. Vaan seems rather impatient."

Penelo followed her gaze to see Vaan standing at the entrance to the Sandsea, making hurry up motions. She laughed. "That's Vaan through and through. He's always impatient." She turned to look at Peach. "Vaan must trust you if he told you we were raised together. Hardly anyone knows that. Obviously he considers you a friend too." She sighed slightly. "I guess I should trust him. You don't seem all that bad." Peach snorted as they caught up with him.

"Thank you for your ringing endorsement." Penelo laughed and Vaan grinned.

"Getting to know each other?" Penelo looked at Peach.

"You could say that." Vaan frowned.

"That's good Penelo, but we can do it later. Tomaj is waiting!" As they shook their heads, he threw open the doors. "Peach, this is Rabanastre's pub, the Sandsea." As they led her inside, almost all talk in the pub ceased. Nearly all the patrons stopped what they were doing to goggle at the noble that had deigned to walk into their lowly tavern. Peach stared around her for a moment.

"This place makes me feel like I'm back home! It's wonderful!" At this everyone quit staring and resumed their activities. Vaan leaned over to her.

"Congratulations." She blinked at him. "I think you just won their approval. The whole point of the Sandsea is to make you feel like you're at home. We've never had a noble actually come in and like it, aside from the idiot who tried to buy it from the barman." He frowned. "He didn't come out of it looking too good. Hey there's Tomaj!" He ran over to man with very dark skin wearing a yellow shirt. Tomaj smirked at them.

"About time you came back Vaan. I was starting to get worried." He reached down and ruffled Vaan's hair. "Maybe I shouldn't have." He laughed as Vaan slapped his hand away. "I take it you killed the Rogue Tomato?" Vaan reached into his pocket.

"Yeah I did. I brought a fang back as proof." Tomaj took it and inspected it carefully. Then he nodded.

"That fang matches the ones that were described on it. Good show!" He frowned. "What did you do with the body?" Vaan scuffed a toe looking sheepish.

"I fed it to the wild saurian." He was relieved to hear Tomaj laugh.

"Well that solves the problem of cleanup. Excellent work! You even had the foresight to bring back proof! Precious few hunters think of that! Congrats! You can call your first hunt a success!" He grinned and handed Vaan a bag that bulged and jingled. He leaned down to whisper in Vaan's ear, "There's more than just gil in that reward." He straightened up. "Nice. You should check the boards from time to time for notices about other hunts." He looked up and saw Vaan's companions. "Hey Penelo." He frowned. "Who's the Archadian?" Vaan shook his head.

"She's not from Archadia." He grinned. "This is Peach Toadstool. She's a friend." He started to turn away. Tomaj held up a hand.

"Wait a minute!" Vaan stopped. Tomaj ruffled Vaan's hair again. "You're so impatient. I just wanted to tell you that you should check out the area opposite the gambit shop, that's all." He laughed at Vaan's put-upon expression. "Run along now!" Vaan was halfway to the door almost instantly, anxious to avoid having his hair rubbed again.

"Come on you two! The next stop is Yugri's" Penelo laughed.

"You do that. I have to tell Migelo that I found you." She put her hands on her hips. "You should apologize. He was worried sick!" Vaan rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, I will!" Penelo shook a finger at him.

"You'd better!" She brushed past him and left, though not before poking him in the chest. Peach watched shook her head.

"Quite a spirited sister you have, Vaan." Vaan quit rubbing the sore spot.

"Yeah it's a blessing and a curse." He opened the door and led her out onto the bustling street. "C'mon, Yugri's this way." Peach frowned as she followed.

"I meant to ask you. What is a license board and why do I need it?" Vaan laughed.

"A license board is basically a piece of magic metal that's linked to you wherever you are. Distance from you makes no difference." He frowned, thinking. "Apparently the whole idea of licenses and the license board was created as a way to avoid giving someone too much power without them working for it." He grinned. "Without a license, a gun is nothing more than a lump of wood and metal. You can't use any special powers it may have. Heck, you can't even fire it." Peach nodded.

"So your license board is a measure of your worth?" Vaan frowned again

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it. The board usually creates the licenses, so finding an actual license for a weapon is pretty rare. Most of them are really expensive, since it's considered taking the easy way out." He grinned. "That's why I was so excited when I saw the Demonsbane license. I looked it up once and I found that licensing it the hard way takes a lot." He saw Peaches confused look. "It's really too complicated for me to explain. Yugri can do it better." They stopped in front of a door that had an image of a large purple staff on it. "Come on, this is her shop." They stepped inside.

Yugri spotted them immediately. "Ah there you are Vaan. Tomaj told me he sent you on a hunt. He seemed confident you would succeed. Told me I should most likely expect you in here after one of my spells, he did." Vaan rubbed the back of his neck.

"They know me way too well." He muttered to Peach. She simply smiled. He coughed. "Actually Yugri, I did come here to see you. I just didn't come here for any spells." Yugri put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "I actually came because Peach here needs a license board." Yugri immediately turned and gave Peach a once over.

"She looks like she's close to your age. Archadian or not, I don't understand how anyone could have gone that long without a license board." Peach frowned.

"I am not Archadian. You are the second person today to make that assumption. As for why I don't have a board, I was raised in a very sheltered environment." Yugri stared at her for a long time. Finally, she started laughing.

"We'll bless my soul! A noble that thinks for herself! Will wonders never cease." She reached under the counter and pulled out a small box. "Alright. I'll sell you a license board." She popped the box open and drew out a small bit of slightly glowing metal. "This is a license board. It will allow you to use the myriad spells and weapons that exist throughout our land. Remember that a license is usually earned, not found. Any paper license you find on the market is usually very expensive. The cost of them is so high because you are buying something that someone else put effort into and decided to give away." She looked up. "Any questions so far?" Peach nodded.

"When you say a license is earned, what do you mean?" Yugri blinked.

"Can't believe I left that out." She muttered. "Ok. Think of the board as a sort of judge. The enemies you defeat and the actions you take are judged and the board decides how worthy they were. The worth is then transformed into points that can be used to create the license you want." She waved her hand. "Think of it as a measure of how much effort you put into your life." She pursed her lips. "Let's see, this one comes with some starter spells and licenses." She paused. "I've been trying to get rid of this one for years. No one buys them unless they just had a child and that's few and far between these days. You can have it for five hundred gil." Vaan grinned and fished out the bag Tomaj had given him.

"There should be enough in here." Yugri laughed.

"One of these days I'm going to make you get a wallet that keeps track of its funds." Vaan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can count you know. It's just that if I keep at it too long, everything blurs together and I lose track." Yugri snorted.

"You and many others." She opened the bag. "Aright I'll count it for you." She took one look in the bag before making a face. "You must have gotten this from Tomaj." She frowned when Vaan nodded. "Why that man won't use bills instead of change I don't know." She muttered. With surprising speed, she separated the gold colored coins from the other items and within five minutes had a stack of coins that she declared was enough. Vaan was pleased to see that he still had a sizable amount left over. Yugri glanced at the heap and said she'd take pity on him and change it into bills. Vaan thanked her profusely at this. Yugri simply laughed again.

"I'm going to Take Tomaj to task one of these days. The number of customers who come in after being paid for one of his hunts." She handed him a small sheaf of paper. "There now. That takes care of your mountain of change." She turned to Peach. "All you have to do to set your license board to you is touch it to your skin. It will be set to you ever after unless you decide you don't want it and remove the connection. Don't ask me how that's done though, because I haven't a clue." Peach nodded and picked up the glowing piece of metal. She touched it to her to her skin, just above the glove on her right hand. There was a flash of light and when it faded, the metal was glowing the same color as Peach's dress.

"Thank you very much Madame Yugri." Yugri shook her head.

"Just call me Yugri." She handed peach a stack of paper slips. "Throw these in the air. Now that you have a license board they'll automatically set to you. She did so. When the light returned to normal levels, Yugri handed Peach a small stack of scrolls. "These are the spells that come with the board. Any others you want you'll have to pay for." Peach took them and bowed slightly.

"Thank you but this should serve for now. Thank you very much for your assistance Yugri." The shopkeeper smirked and waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it. Now off with you! I'm sure you have better things to do then let your time be taken up by a prattler like me." They said their thanks again and left. Once outside Vaan stretched and grinned.

"Yugri's nice, just chatty." He turned to Peach. "Let's go check out that that place Tomaj told us about." Peach nodded.

"We may as well. I want to see more of the city, and I won't find out anything about what the caused the influx of mist in my home if I just stand around." Vaan frowned.

"If its information you want, we should see Old Dalan. He knows everything. We'll go to him after we check this place out." He turned and pointed. "The gambit shop is just up there. Tomaj said we should check out the other side of it." As they set off up the street peach spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. What on earth is a gambit?" Vaan laughed.

"It's a magical item that you set for a certain situation. Say if you've been poisoned, the gambit can be set to activate poisona. That's a white magic spell that cures poisons. The gambit will still draw from your magical strength so you have to remember to turn it off if you feel your magic is getting drained." Peach nodded.

"They sound very useful." Vaan grinned toothily.

"Just remember, they can be more trouble than they're worth sometimes. There are a few gambits that can compel your actions. They might force you right into a death trap." He pulled out his primer and started examining it. Peach shivered slightly as they reached the gambit shop and turned off to the side street that led to the plaza's other side.

"I think I may just pass on using gambits, thanks. I'd prefer that if I die, it be on my own terms." They turned and started heading up the other side of the plaza. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a healthy sense of self preservation." Vaan snorted.

Halfway up the street a shout stopped them. "Hey boy!" They both turned to see a lizard-like creature waving to them. "Come here, both of you."

Catching Peach's startled expression Vaan whispered, "That's a Bangaa. I know they look it, but never call one a lizard. That's one of the worst insults you can make to them. They're a rather warlike race, don't much care for magic generally." To the Bangaa he said, "Coming!" He said to Peach, "This one doesn't look like he means any harm. Might as well see what he wants." They walked over.

The bangaa gave Vaan a quick once over. "Tomaj gave you that primer. He's the only one here that's allowed to hand them out. She with you?" he asked gesturing at Peach. Vaan nodded. Well come on, in you go." The bangaa turned and opened the door behind him. "Quiet down you lot! Got some new members here!" silence fell from the room behind the door. "Go on, get inside before an imperial sees you." He ushered them through the door and closed it the instant they were across the threshold, nearly catching Peach's dress.

Utter silence and numerous pairs of eyes greeted them. For nearly a minute the occupants of the room stared at them. Finally a voice broke the silence. "If this is the kind that Tomaj thinks to be hunter material, then I fear for our clan." Vaan and Peach turned to see a bangaa in the corner sneering at them. "A street rat and a silly Archadian. Bah! Leave now! You aren't worth our time." Before Vaan could so much as blink, Peach was across the room and had her dagger at the bangaa's throat.

"If you wish to make accusations, I would say you are one who likes to hide behind words, and cannot muster the courage to back them up." The bangaa growled and Peach pressed her dagger against his throat warningly. A different voice rang out.

"That's enough kupo!" They turned to see a strange creature in a green shirt staring down at them. "Monid! Do not antagonize your fellow hunters! Madam! Kindly do not kill him. Rude though he is, I will not tolerate bloodshed within the clan hall." The bangaa muttered something but subsided. Peach gave him a glare and sheathed her dagger. "Thank you kupo. Please come up here, both of you." Rather nervously, they climbed the stairs to where the strange creature was standing. The creature crossed its arms and looked them over appraisingly. Finally, it spoke. "I am the moogle Montblanc. What are your names?" Vaan stepped forward.

"I am Vaan Ratsbane and this is Peach Toadstool." The moogle looked up at them.

"Called Ratsbane because of your slaying of the rats of Lowtown that pilfer the food of its inhabitants. You I have heard of. This woman I have not, and the clan hears whispers of people from all over Ivalice. Your reaction to Monid convinces me that you have the makings of a great hunter. I hereby welcome you to Clan Centurio!" The moogle bowed to them. "You may now make purchases from the clan shop at the bazaar. The items you can purchase will be limited by your rank, which can be raised through the defeat of marks. If you want more details, ask the Nou Mou over there." He pointed over to a corner. Peach turned to look and let out a gasp that was almost a scream.

She ran over to the balcony and looked up. "Vaan, that building!" He ran over to see what had her excited.

"Oh that's the royal palace. Cool huh?" Peach shook her head.

"That's not what I mean! Look at the roof! There's mist pouring out from under it!" Silence immediately fell in the clan hall. Montblanc appeared at Peach's shoulder suddenly, hovering on bat like wings that were flapping furiously.

"She's right Kupo!" A wave of muttering passed throughout the hall. "The mist is heading away from the city however, so we need not evacuate." Relived sighs sprouted all over at this. Montblanc turned to Peach. "Miss Peach, I commend you for your keen sight. We will investigate this occurrence immediately." Peach shook her head again.

"This is why I came to Rabanastre in the first place! My own home has become overrun with that foul mist!" She turned to Vaan. "Vaan! Is there anyone who would know how to get into the palace? I doubt we could take the front entrance." Vaan nodded.

"Dalan would. He knows everything. C'mon, I'll take you to him." He turned to Montblanc. "It was very nice to meet you. Thanks for welcoming us." He turned and ran down the stairs before Montblanc could reply. Peach gave the moogle a curtsy before taking off after him.

Vaan led her to gate set in the wall and wrenched it open. "Dalan lives in lowtown. Just follow me and you won't get lost. The place is like a maze." Peach nodded and followed him inside. After ten minutes of twisting and turning, they arrived at a small door set in the wall. As he knocked Vaan said, "You might have already guessed it but Lowtown is home to all the people that can't afford to live in Rabanastre. It's also home to a lot of war survivors and orphans. Dalan could probably live out in Rabanastre, but he just doesn't want to I guess."

A low voice sounded out from behind the door. "Come in Vaan. Bring your friend too." Peach blinked at Vann. He laughed

"Told you Dalan knew everything." They walked inside. A rather old looking man sat on a pile of cushions, petting what looked to be a cat with two long tails. Dalan smiled.

"So the scourge of the sewers joins us at last." He looked at Peach. "You do not belong here in Ivalice I think." The old man cackled at their shocked expressions. "Word has reached these old ears of a strange red gate in the Estersand. You come through it I think." Peach sat down heavily on the floor. Dalan grinned "I will not expose your secret. But I would like to know why you are here." Peach sighed.

"I suppose there's no use hiding it." She waved her hand. Her crown sparkled into view. "I am Princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." Dalan's eyes widened and he sat back slightly. Peach frowned. "The gate appeared in my world years ago at the foot of the castle. For one a long time it did nothing. It wouldn't even open. Exactly one year after it appeared, a vile mist started pouring out from the edges. It didn't affect the castle, but outlying lands certainly were. There came to me reports of explosive creatures that I now know are called bombs. Many other strange monster sightings were reported to me as well. Earlier today the gate opened for the first time, sucking one of my subjects through it. Vaan saved him and was led to me."

Dalan sighed. "It has begun." They stared at him. "There is a legend. Very old. It states that disaster will befall the world of Ivalice and the land of mushrooms if the two don't work together. It was fortunate it was you she found Vaan. You are willing to believe. While others in this city are not so very inclined. The mist was supposed to be an indicator of the legend's start." Vaan blinked.

"The mist is why we're here Dalan. We were in the plaza by the gambit shop and Peach saw it pouring out from under the palace roof. We need to know if there's a way into the palace besides the front gates. We can't just walk in" Dalan nodded.

"The Garamscythe Waterway has a path to the palace." Vaan opened his mouth, but Dalan raised a hand. "The path is useless without certain items however. I have the item you need but it has been drained of its magic by now. You will need the power of a sunstone to revive it." Vaan frowned.

"Where can we get a sunstone?" Dalan leaned forward and looked straight into Vaan's eyes.

"Tomorrow morning take the south exit out the Giza Plains. Head towards the village of the nomads. They live by the passing of the sun, rising and setting with it. They will have the means to procure the sunstone you need." He leaned back. "For now however, you should introduce your friend to Migelo and get some proper rest." Vaan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I think I will." He looked over to Peach. "Hide your crown and I'll take you to meet Migelo. He always has a spare room, so that won't be a problem." He looked back to Dalan. "Thanks for your help Dalan. We'll be back tomorrow with a sunstone." The old man nodded. "You ready Peach?" She smirked.

"That depends on what I need to be ready for." She waved her hand, making her crown turn invisible again. "I do think I'm ready for a night of rest. Thank you for everything Mister Dalan." The old man laughed as they left.

"Call me Dalan, Miss Peach!" He shouted out behind them, stressing the Miss.

AN: Wow that's one of the longest chapters i've ever done. Regarding Peach's behavior, While she certainly never carried a dagger, Princess Peach isn't as helpless as she appears. if you play the games that have her make an appearance long enough, you'll notice that in Peach's case it's more a lack of other viable options than anything else. she has been portrayed as having quite a bit of magic ability and it shows when she does get involved in a fight, rare as those occasions are. if she had a few options open, she'd be impossible to stop.

Ahem: The next chapter, Mist Pirates, should be up before too terribly long. See you then!

Just click that button to send me a review. Flame if you must, but be constructive. Pointless flames shall be used to heat my cauldron of ideas.


	4. Mist Pirates

4. Mist pirates

Vaan led Peach back through the winding paths of Lowtown, heading for the entrance outside the gambit shop. "At least Dalan gave us a lead." Peach frowned.

"I simply cannot fathom how he found out about me so quickly. I saw the gate vanish as soon as it closed." Vaan turned sharply.

"The gate's gone?! You aren't going to be trapped here are you?" Peach shook her head.

"I don't think so. It seems to have simply turned invisible. I was checking it when Penelo had you distracted." She bit her lip. "It certainly felt solid to me, but that wolf I killed leaped right through it to get at me." Vaan shrugged.

"Maybe it only works for humes." Peach laced her fingers together, looking thoughtful.

"I suppose that's possible. The only trouble with that theory is that Penelo didn't seem to see it. She had to have been right there when we came out. I think I would have noticed her reaction. Besides, I'm more bothered by the fact that only you seem to be capable of opening the gate. Remember, no one in my world could make open. You did it with just a push." Vaan shrugged as he opened a door in the wall and led Peach out onto the street.

"The agate on my vest started glowing; I think it might be the key, not me." He frowned at the setting sun before heaving a sigh. "It's almost dark. Man Penelo's gonna kill me." Peach laughed.

"I hope not. After all, you are my guide throughout Ivalice." She frowned slightly. "And I don't think the agate is the key. If you remember, the wand I gave you is topped with the exact same kind the stone in your vest is." She pointed to a large dark blue half- sphere of stone that was sewn into her dress, directly under her collar. "This stone is also the same kind of agate as yours, though it's a very rare color. It never allowed the gate to open for me." She shook her head. "No I think perhaps it is you and the agate together that allows the gate to open." Vaan shrugged again.

"I don't think I'm that special, but whatever. C'mon, I'll take you to Migelo so you can get a room for the night." Peach nodded before grinning.

"So this Migelo, what's he like?" Vaan scratched his head.

"Well first of all he's a bangaa. He's nothing like the ones you've seen though. He runs Migelo's Sundries. It's a shop for items. Potions, remedies, things like that. He's a merchant, not a fighter." He paused for a moment. "Just so you know, he's an unusual color for a bangaa too. He's an almost sapphire blue. It tends to throw people off." Peach snorted.

"I've been "thrown off" since I first got here. One more thing isn't going to hurt." Vaan laughed and led her past the Sandsea towards the other end of the plaza.

"This whole area is the shopping district. Migelo's shop is way down at the other end." They arrived shortly at a large building with a bright green banner waving. Vaan put his hand on the door. "This is the place." He shuddered. "Let's get this over with." He opened the door and slid inside, hoping they wouldn't be waiting for him. Unfortunately for him, they were.

"Vaan! There you are!" Penelo jumped up from her seat on the counter, exposing a young boy and a bangaa with dark blue skin that was obviously Migelo. Penelo stalked over to Vaan. "It's almost dark! I thought you would come straight here!" Vaan winced when the kid started laughing.

"She's been pacing like a caged couerl." Penelo whirled to face him.

"You be quiet Kytes!" she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Your wandering is what got Vaan sent out in the first place!" Before she could say anything more, Peach stepped forward and cut across her rant.

"Penelo dear, please stop shouting. It was my fault he was out and about for so long." Penelo crossed her arms and glared at her. Peach sighed. "You needn't look at me like that. I wanted Vaan to show me around the city. It's not as if I planned to turn him in as a thief to those imperials clattering around." Penelo looked down at that. "I would have been quite lost without him. Besides, he has agreed to guide me to the village in the plains of Giza. Why would I turn in a reliable guide? This whole country is unfamiliar to me." Penelo stared at her.

"You're going to the nomad village?" Peach and Vaan both nodded. "On foot?" Another pair of nods. "Then I'm going with you." Vaan stood up straight.

"Why!" Penelo snorted.

"Because it's you guiding her, and I can't trust you not to get yourself in trouble." Vaan looked away at that. "Anyway, Giza has stronger monsters than what's out in the Estersand. Three blades are better than two." The bangaa behind the counter finally spoke.

"If you don't mind my asking, what would a noble of your standing need from a place like the nomad's village?" Peach turned to face him.

"I need to see the nomads because I am in dire need of a sunstone. I am told that only they craft them." The bangaa nodded.

"True enough. The nomads are very particular about who they sell their stones to though. Even I can't buy any to stock here." Peach frowned slightly.

"I take it that means you are Migelo?" The bangaa grinned.

"Aye that's me" he frowned, showing a number of sharp teeth. "Who are you though? And why are you leading my wards into trouble?" Peach smiled slightly.

"I am Peach Toadstool. As for leading them to trouble, it sounds like they do that well enough on their own." The aging bangaa laughed rather throatily.

"I suppose they do. Alright. Take them to Giza; they both need a taste of life beyond these streets." Vaan snorted.

"I go into the Estersand all the time Migelo!" The bangaa shook his head emphatically.

"That's not what I meant Vaan. You and Penelo need to get out of this town and see the real world. You can't spend your whole lives here. It sounds like Miss Toadstool has the right way to get you started on that." Peach laughed at their expressions.

"I think we may be in for quite a trip." She sobered slightly. "Mister Migelo, you wouldn't happen to have a spare room available would you? I would rather not spend the night searching the streets for an inn." Migelo laughed.

"That I do miss. But there's no mister where I'm concerned." He plucked a key from under the counter he was standing behind. "Consider the life experience these two will receive the payment for it." He turned to Vaan. "Vaan, show her to her room. Then you get some sleep. I'll have Penelo wake you up in the morning." He frowned, this time somehow managing to keep his teeth hidden. "Take those boots off. They're filthy. I'll have them clean before you leave tomorrow." Vaan grumbled slightly, but started unbuckling them. He put them in off in a corner before walking back to Peach.

"C'mon, the rooms are up through here." He led her to a stairwell that was half hidden by a shelf of potions. Peach frowned when she saw Vaan sway back and forth rather strongly as he climbed.

"Vaan are you alright?" He turned and gave her a questioning look. "You look like you're about to fall over." His expression cleared and he laughed.

"It's because I'm used to walking with my boots." He pointed down to his feet. Peach followed his gaze and saw that he was almost standing on his toes. "I was born with my feet pointed like that. It's a hereditary birth defect that comes down through my mother's family." He frowned. "I had to learn to walk barefoot and with those boots. It took me a long time. Going barefoot means that balancing is one hell of an act. Wearing those boots mean I have to lift some weight." He grinned. "I prefer weight to having trouble balancing." As they started climbing again, Peach watched him sway.

"I can see why. Did everyone in your mother's family have this condition?" Vaan shook his head.

"Nope. My grandmother apparently had it, but my brother and my mom didn't. Just me." Peach frowned.

"You have a brother?" Vaan stopped dead so suddenly that Peach nearly ran into him.

"No. Not anymore." Peach took note of his stance and decided to change the subject.

"I see. I have a different question. That moggle was it? Montblanc. Is he typical of his kind?" Vaan immediately straightened up. Peach could almost feel the relief radiating from him.

"He's a moogle. As for how typical he is, I don't know as far as his behavior goes. I do know that he fits the usual looks of most moogles." They started climbing again. Peach blinked.

"You mean they're all that small? He barely came up to my knee." Vaan laughed.

"Actually, Montblanc's the largest moogle I've ever seen. Most of them are about six inches shorter than him. Almost all of them have white fur, and they all have Pom-poms." Peach made confused noise behind him. "That's what they call those little balls that hang above their heads. Apparently they're really sensitive. Moogles hate to have their pom-poms touched." Peach snorted softly.

"I'm not surprised. They look so cute that most people probably can't resist trying." Vaan burst out laughing as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Your room's right through here." He pointed to a large wooden door to her left. "I'm on the room to the right, and Penelo's next to me." He handed her the key. "We're probably going to be up before dawn and with a breakfast waiting. Migelo doesn't skimp on the pleasantries. You should just head straight to bed. Sunrise is only about nine hours away." She nodded and took the key from him.

"I will. Sleep well." Vaan's mouth quirked slightly before he wished her the same. She watched him walk somewhat unsteadily to his room and totter inside of it. She smiled before unlocking her room and walking inside. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Peach was awakened some hours later by a soft but persistent knocking. A few seconds later Penelo's voice penetrated the wood. "Peach? Migelo says that it's time to get up. He's got breakfast ready. We need to leave early if we want to beat the heat out on the plains."

"Alright. I'll be out in a few seconds." Penelo said something about waking Vaan up again and left. Peach dressed quickly and checked her pouches before leaving her room. As she closed the door, she heard a loud shout come from Vaan's room.

"Penelo! What was that for?!" Penelo walked out of Vaan's room carrying a bucket.

"I've woke you up three times now. I wasn't going to do it a fourth." A few seconds later, Vaan emerged soaking wet and sputtering slightly. Peach bit her lip. Vaan just grunted with barely restrained irritation.

"Why she needed to throw water on me, I don't know." He groused as he tried to wring the liquid out of his hair. Peach giggled and muttered something under her breath before making a flinging motion towards him. Vaan jumped as sparkles of pink light swarmed around him and started lifting the water off of him. It coalesced into a glowing pink sphere of light and fell into Peach's hands. She handed it to Vaan.

"Perhaps she thought of it as a last resort. Be careful. That'll burst if it gets any more than slight pressure put on it." She winked. "I'm sure no one wants to get wet." She started down the stairs, leaving Vaan to stare after her. His face lit up in an evil grin.

"No one wants to get wet, but someone's going to anyway." He heard Peach's laughter float up the stairs. He followed her to find a table laden with enough food to feed an army. "Geez how many people are going?" Migelo laughed as he pushed past him.

"It's not all breakfast. Most of it is provisions. Who knows what you'll need out in the plains." He set down a steaming platter. "Now sit and eat. It won't be long before the guards start letting people through for the day." He produced a large sheet of paper and handed it to Vaan. "Since you're technically in Miss Peach's employ, I've written you up a pass saying you're on loan to her from the shop. That way you can come and go as you please." Vaan nodded and tucked it in his vest before tearing into a stack of pancakes. Penelo made a face at him and pointedly cut her pancakes one by one. To Migelo's amusement, Peach ignored them both, pouring a liberal amount of syrup on her stack before starting in on them. Migelo chuckled.

"You fit right in with us miss." She smiled slightly.

"That's the plan Mister Migelo. Please sit down and eat with us." The bangaa shook his head and grinned before plunking down next to her and filling his plate.

"I told you, there's no mister with me. Call me Migelo." The only response he got was to please pass the milk.

A half hour later found Peach, Vaan, and Penelo in front of the entrance to south gate. Vaan was arguing with the guard, who was reluctant to believe that the pass was genuine. "You'll have to wait until we get confirmation from Migelo boy. The soonest anyone can go is an hour from now. Have a seat and wait." Vaan shook his head and brandished the pass.

"It's been signed by him! What more do you need?!" The guard just pointed towards the steps. Vaan pursed his lips. "Migelo is providing the food for the feast." He gestured at Peach. "She is here to visually confirm the quality." He leaned in close to the guard. "I doubt that the consul would be happy that the dessert needed to be skipped because YOU wouldn't let us through." The guard shuffled nervously. Peach folded her arms.

"I cannot wait until the chefs hear that one man prevented the entire dessert from arriving." The guard cleared his throat several times before sighing.

"Alright, alright, go!" They all smirked as he turned and unlocked the gate. "Go before I change my mind." Peach just sniffed and led them through it and out towards the plains. Vaan paused just long enough to touch a large glowing orange crystal. As soon as they were out of earshot and on the plains, they all started laughing. Penelo shook Peach's hand.

"Here's me thinking you couldn't do snooty! Never thought I'd be so glad to be proved wrong." Vaan grinned.

"She's just hiding her true nature." Peach frowned in mock severity.

"I do so hate to be found out." She started laughing. "Actually, regardless of my status, I hate acting like I'm someone I'm not. I was always told that snooty never fit me." Vaan snickered slightly.

"Snooty, never. Regal maybe." They both laughed at the inside joke. Penelo shook her head at them. "She's got this feel of old world leadership around her. The good kind I mean." Peach was trying very hard not to burst into laughter again. Vaan's next sentence destroyed any chance she had. "Princess Peach has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Peach doubled over laughing. Penelo just stared at them.

"I don't know what you added to your breakfast, but it clearly hasn't helped your sanity." She frowned. "We need to get moving. If we stay here much longer, the hyenas are going to start coming out in force." Peach sobered immediately.

"A valid point. Where's the village?" Vaan turned and pointed.

"Straight ahead. It's the dry right now, so it's a real quick trip." They started off.

"The dry?" Peach drew her dagger and delivered a slash to hyena that leapt at them. It yelped and rolled over lifeless. Penelo raised her hand and electricity arced out, killing another hyena.

"There's two seasons in Giza. The dry and the rains. If you need a sunstone that bad, then it's good you're here now. The nomads leave during the rains." Vaan grunted as he killed a third hyena.

"If it were any later, we'd be up to our ears in these things. They hunt in packs." He sheathed his sword when he didn't see anymore of them. "Those were just scouts really; out to see if anything was worth attacking." Peach pulled out her wand and waved it, causing the bloodstains left from the monsters to vanish.

"I assume we've already been targeted as worthy?" Vaan nodded.

"They wouldn't have attacked otherwise. They're very cautious." He pointed to a small clearing filled with tents. "They won't come near the village though, way too many humes for their comfort." Peach placed her wand back on her belt.

"I see. Perhaps we should hurry before we have to deal with a full force." She smirked. "I would hate for them to see us covered in the blood of our foes." Penelo snorted.

"I doubt they'd care. They've killed their fair share of monsters out here." Peach frowned.

"They might care if we lead that pack into the camp." Vaan and Penelo turned to see five hyenas prowling towards them. Vaan drew his sword.

"She's got a point Penelo." Penelo pulled out a long dagger.

"Let's kill these things and get to the village. They'll never stop coming otherwise." The hyena in front snarled and leaped at her. She slashed it across the throat. It fell to the ground inches from her body. Peach stabbed a hyena that leaped for Vaan's back. He grinned and raised his hand. Fire burst from his fingers and blasted the three remaining lupine creatures.

"Thanks for the save Peach." She nodded. "let's go before more show up." They turned and dashed towards the tents. Peach gasped slightly as they came to a halt in front of an old woman sitting on a mat.

"Gracious! I haven't done anything that exhilarating in a while." The old woman looked at them and cackled.

"Children of the desert and a maiden of lands less harsh." She glanced at the blood on them. "you have run into the hunting packs I see." She sighed. "They have grown far more ferocious of late, and more bold because of it. I fear for our village." She shook her head. "Enough of my troubles. Tell me yours. You must be in need of something to have braved the plains." Peach nodded.

"I have great need of a sunstone. My home is in danger and the sunstone can lead me to a clue to save it." The old woman nodded.

"I can see the truth in your eyes." She frowned. "Unfortunately we have no sunstones." She held up a hand to stop them from speaking. "We sent a boy out to make more at dawn's light. Jin is his name. He has yet to return. We fear for his safety. If you can find him, you are welcome to a sunstone from his batch." The old woman shook her head. "I would not normally ask this of strangers, but our own people are hard pressed to defeat the hunting monsters. The children avoid them with spells of invisibility." Vaan stared at her.

"If it's so dangerous, why send a child out there?" The elderly woman folded her hands in her lap.

"It is a part of their passage into adulthood. We cannot overlook it." Penelo crossed her arms and shot Vaan and Peach a glance. They both nodded to her.

"Alright ma'am. We'll look for Jin." The old woman clasped her hands.

"Thank you! Please bring him back to us safe!" She stood up and turned to the far end of the camp. She shouted, "Open the gates! These three are going to search for Jin!" the two men bowed and flung open the gate. She turned back to them. "I long for the times when we didn't need the protection of the gate. Please take care of yourselves." Peach nodded.

"We shall. And I promise that when we return we will put your fears to rest." She waved her wand, cleaning them of blood again. "No sense giving them something to find us more easily by." She turned to Vaan and Penelo. "Let's go!" Penelo drew her dagger, looking fierce. Vaan pulled the Demonsbane free, holding it in his right hand while a strange blue light started flickering over the fingers of his left. Peach flicked her wand, causing the tip to light with steadily glowing pink energy. "If you see a wolf monster, attack on sight. it looks like it's going to be kill or be killed." They both nodded. Vaan pointed the Demonsbane at the open gate.

"Best to take this at a run. Let's move out!" They charged through the gate and out onto the plains. They were attacked by three hyenas almost immediately. Vaan swung his sword in a vertical arc, taking down one leaping straight at him. "Thought so! They must have been waiting for us to come out." Penelo stabbed the hyena that had its attention on Peach.

"Is it me or do these things seem like they're bigger than they should be?" Peach pointed her wand at the third hyena, sighting along the golden shaft as if it were a gun. The crystal flared, a ball of pink light blasting out of it and hitting the creature full in the face. The hyena was thrown backwards into a giant black crystal formation with enough force to create a spider web of cracks in it. The oversized monster slumped down in a heap. She flicked the wand, causing another ball of pink light to appear.

"They do seem larger than average. I had attributed it to the region difference." Vaan shook his head.

"Only the alpha of the pack should be that big. There's only one of those." He glanced around warily before doing a double take. "What the heck is that thing?!" They both turned to see a hyena that was at least three times the size of Vaan off in the distance. Peach leveled her wand at it.

"Perhaps it's their alpha." She paused. "It looks like it's chasing something!" Vaan and Penelo both squinted. They saw a positively tiny figure running full tilt from the beast. Peach fired at the giant hyena. "Take that! I hope it helps that child get away. That person is too small to be an adult." Penelo pointed at the hyena with her dagger.

"It certainly did slow it down. Look!" The humongous creature was standing still shaking its head violently. Its target turned and started charging towards them. "You're right Peach, it is a kid!" She shouted as the runner came closer. "Let's get to him! I can see at least ten hyenas heading towards him!" Peach flicked her wand again before taking off at a dead run. Penelo and Vaan dashed behind her. Vaan let out a wordless snarl and flung his left hand out. Water blasted from his fingers, arcing out and smashing five of the wolf monsters into the ground hard, killing them instantly.

"Watch out Penelo!" He threw his hand out in a sweeping motion, causing spikes of ice to materialize and spear three hyenas that were all running at her. She nodded in thanks before swiftly stabbing two that leapt at Peach. A huge quake made them all stumble. Vaan looked ahead. "Hoh boy." He blasted a hyena with electricity before turning. "Peach! The big one's on the move towards us!" Peach set her mouth in a line and fired another blast at the creature. The ball of pink light hit it square in the face, but it just shook its head and kept on running. The running child finally came in sight of them.

"Don't even try!" He shouted. "It just takes a hit and keeps on coming!" Peach frowned.

"Vaan, Penelo! Cover me!" They nodded and rushed to stand on either side of her. Peach opened a pouch and drew out a small bit of something blue. When she opened her palm, it expanded into a large, bright blue star. "I'd like to see that thing take a hit from this and keep on coming!"

She grasped the star with both hands and raised it over head. She then spread her hands apart, leaving the star floating in midair between them. She shouted something that was lost in the roar of the approaching beast. Strange blue lights started appearing on the star, bouncing across its surface like arcs of electricity. There was a high pitched hum, and the light gathered together on the front of the star. Then it blasted outwards and hit the giant hyena dead on. The star started to shine and a blue heat haze shimmered around the monster. Seconds later, small explosions went off all over it. The hyena let out a deep howl before crashing to the ground, its mouth full of red foam. The boy stood still and stared at it.

"No way! You actually killed it!" The giant corpse flopped around suddenly. The boy screamed and shot behind Peach. Holding a small bag, he peeked out at it from behind Peach's dress. Vaan narrowed his eyes.

"Is it smoking?" A faint white cloud was rising from the creature. Penelo shook her head.

"That's not smoke, it's Mist!" The faint cloud suddenly became opaque, the hyena's body shrinking rapidly. Mist poured from it like steam, spreading out behind the hyena. Vaan looked up to see where the mist was heading and jumped.

"Look at that!" The others tore their gaze from the mist engulfed monster to see at least forty hyenas standing a scanty forty feet from them. As they watched, the mist washed over the crowd of wolf creatures, swirling around them. The hyenas started to howl as they abruptly shrank to half their size. Peach looked down to see the last of the mist rise off the dead monster. The creature was now the size the hyenas had been before they shrank.

"I suppose it really was the alpha." She aimed the star towards the horde of hyenas watching them. The monsters took one look at the star before dashing away from them in all directions, yipping in fear. "They don't seem keen to fight now." She saw something sparkling in the fur of the dead alpha. "What on earth is this?" She reached down and plucked a small shard of translucent black stone from the alpha's chest. She gasped as a tendril of mist wrapped around it and was sucked inside. "It's stealing the mist!" Vaan snorted.

"Pirating it more like. Look! It's making more!" The tendril of mist snaked back out and expanded, beginning to float towards Vaan. Peach threw the shard into the air and blasted it with the star. The shard exploded with incredible force, making their hair fly almost straight back from the wind. Penelo coughed as a cloud of glitter floated down in a shining cloud.

"Looks like that got rid of it." The boy shot out in front of them, Making them all jump.

"You saved me!" He looked at the star in Peach's hands. "What's that thing?" Peach put it away into its pouch.

"The Cobalt Star." She frowned. "Are you Jin?" The boy nodded. "Good. An old woman asked us to come find you. The village is quite worried." Jin shook his bag.

"I was invisible the whole time I was making sunstones. I had just recast the spell when that thing showed up. I don't know how, but it saw me! It's been chasing me over the plains for the last hour." Vaan watched the sparkling cloud settle on the ground.

"I think that mist pirating stone is to blame for the hyena's increase in ferocity. Mist has been known to drive creatures insane or berserk when they get exposed to large quantities." Jin waved his hand.

"Hello? That's nice and all, but we need to get back. I have to give Elder Brunoa my sunstones. I made a ton." Peach straightened up. She reached for her wand, but Vaan pulled his out first. He waved it and with a flash of blue light, they were clean and blood free. Vaan smirked.

"Magic is mostly willpower." He said as he stowed the wand away. Penelo stared at him. Peach just giggled.

"I gave him a spare Penelo." She coughed. "Regardless, we should return Jin to the village." She looked at him. "Would you consent to having an escort?" He nodded frantically. She laughed. "Excellent. Let's be off then." They set off towards the village and reached it in ten minutes, completely free of any battles. Loud cheers greeted them as they passed through the gate into the village. Jin ran towards the old woman on her mat.

"Elder Brunoa! These people saved me!" He opened the bag and poured a large number of small glowing stones at her feet. "And I made a bunch of sunstones!" Brunoa picked up one that glowed particularly bright.

"Well done Jin." She handed the stone to Peach. "As promised, dear lady. You have my thanks." Peach took the stone, smiling. Vaan stepped forward.

"Elder Brunoa." She looked at him. "I don't think you'll need the gate to protect you anymore." Her eyes grew wide. "We killed a huge hyena. The alpha actually. It was poisoned by mist. All the other hyenas shrank down to their proper size. We were able to make a ten minute walk back here without a single one of them attacking us." Jin nodded when Brunoa glanced at him.

"The lady killed it with a blue star shaped stone. All the others shrank." Brunoa clasped her hands.

"I don't think I can thank you all enough." Penelo shook her head.

"The sunstone and the knowledge we can go back to Rabanastre with out a bloodbath is all the thanks we need." Vaan and Peach nodded. Peach smiled.

"I'm glad your village will be alright." She glanced up at the sky. It's after noon already. We should return." The others nodded. They left the village with thanks and farewells ringing out behind them.

The trip back to Rabanastre was completely devoid of battles. Penelo pointed to a hyena prowling around a good distance away from them. "Looks like they're back to being wary. I hope it stays that way." The others agreed. Twenty minutes later found them at the south gate.

Vaan took one look at the long queue for entry and led them over to a giant slab of metal. "No way are we waiting all day in that line. We'll take the Lowtown entrance." He pressed something and the metal slab rolled aside. As soon as they were inside, Penelo shut it.

"I'm going back to Migelo's shop. He wanted me to let him know how things went." Vaan nodded.

"Go ahead. We'll be along soon." He grinned. "Dalan's waiting for a visit from Peach and me."

AN: Jeeze that took longer to write than I thought it would. As you can probably tell, the title refers to the stone Peach finds, not Fran and Balthier. They make their appearance next chapter and Ashe finally shows up in the one after that. (That water ball Peach made will come into play next chapter too.) I made the title off the definition of pirating, one of which is to illegally copy.

Ahem: Yes I am something of a game nut. After all, the Cobalt Star has only appeared in one Mario Bros. game to date and that was for the DS. (Mario and Luigi: Partners in time.)That said, I figure it has to be pretty powerful if it can let people travel through time and trap a gigantic evil Shroob princess inside of it. (That one hurts my head to try and figure out. I just accepted it and moved on.)

Ahem: I'll see you all next chapter. Till then!

Just click that button to send me a review. Flame if you must, but make it constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	5. Garamscythe's secret

5. Garamscythe's secret.

Peach smiled and waved goodbye to Penelo as she left. "I musts say, Giza plains were nothing like I expected. I had imagined more sand, not a dried out prairie." She looked around. "Is Dalan's home near here?" Vaan laughed.

"Dalan's house is right there." He pointed to a door about twenty feet away. "As for the plains, you should see them during the rains. The whole place fills with water and gets covered with grass." He snorted at her expression. "The weirdest part about the whole place is that the east and west gates lead out into deserts, but we somehow have a place like Giza smack in the middle." Vaan raised his hand and knocked on Dalan's door. They heard a response immediately.

"Come in Vaan and Peach." They exchanged looks.

"How did you know it was us Dalan?" Peach asked as she slid around the door. Dalan grinned.

"Vaan is the only one of the younglings who knows how to open the Lowtown gate. And who was it that bullied their way past the south gate guard? You two. It doesn't take much brainpower to figure out." Vaan snorted.

"Considering anyone could have been knocking, it does." He glanced over at a large crystal ball next to Dalan." Those viewing crystals next to your door probably don't hurt either. Dalan coughed and quickly swept the crystal ball under a tablecloth.

"Only you could know enough about magic to know what that was for." He straightened up and looked at Peach. "I take it your mission was successful?" Peach nodded and produced the sunstone.

"It was far more eventful than I expected it to be, but we did succeed." The old man leaned forward and plucked the shining stone from her hands.

"So you have." He grinned. The clan has also received word that a monstrous hyena was killed. He laughed when they stared at him. "Don't look so surprised. Montblanc is an old friend of mine. The village elder sent a runner ahead of you. I believe the man arrived a good ten minutes before you set eyes on the south gate." He turned the sunstone over in his hands, examining it. "This is an especially powerful specimen. I think you will have some power left over."

Dalan produced a crescent shaped piece of stone. Holding the sunstone to it, he chanted something rhythmically under his breath. After three repetitions, the sunstone started shining. Light radiated out from it and into the crescent shaped stone. Dalan nodded decisively. "That should be more than enough power." He held up the crescent shaped stone. "This is the Crescent Stone. With it you can gain entry to the palace's secret treasury." The Crescent Stone glowed with what looked like moonlight. Dalan handed the stone to Vaan. "The secret treasury holds more than just riches. There are artifacts there from times long past. Perhaps it will hold a clue to your world's predicament princess." Peach nodded.

"How can we reach the palace?" Dalan smiled.

"The Garamscythe Waterway has the path you seek." He glanced at Vaan. "Do not take the path that leads to your hunting grounds. The other door has the path you seek." Vaan snorted.

"No one can get that one open Dalan." The old man laughed.

"Your friend Kytes has found a way." He smiled slightly. "With a little friendly help that is." He sobered. "The boy has not explored it, and well is it that he didn't. The creatures there are far stronger than the waterway he goes to practice at with you. He would be quickly overwhelmed." Dalan glanced at a small crystal. "I have told him that you will explore it for him tomorrow. That will be the safest time to attempt the waterway entrance. With the consul's feast being held, security should be most lax in the least often used entrances." He leaned forward. "When you reach the palace, you must gain entry to the upper levels. The floors have certain creatures engraved upon them. Find the crest of the griffin and use the Crescent Stone's power upon it. That should open the way to the treasury. Legend states that you need the sun's hidden light.

Dalan glanced at the crystal again. "It is getting late. Before you return to Migelo, go to the clan hall. Montblanc wishes to speak with you." He paused. "I would hold onto that sunstone if I were you. It has not yet lost all its power. Keep it exposed to the sun and it will regain what it has lost. You may find it useful if situations turn grim." Peach tucked the faintly glowing stone into a pouch.

"I will." She rose from her seat on the floor. "We should be going." She turned and curtseyed to Dalan. "I thank you for your help." Dalan just laughed and inclined his head. Peach frowned as they left. "Clearly I need to be less formal." Vaan shook his head.

"It's not that." He opened the door leading out to the gambit shop. "People here are perfectly used to the behavior of nobles. " They turned past the gambit shop. "The trouble is that you don't come across as noble once someone spends ten seconds with you. When you do something like curtsey, it's very disconcerting. No one expects it." They turned the corner and neared the clan hall. The bangaa at the door spotted them at once.

"There you are. Montblanc's expecting you. Come inside the both of you." He opened the door. As they walked inside he said, "No killing anyone now!" Peach giggled.

"I seem to have left quite an impression." A strange creature at the foot of the stairs started laughing.

"That you did missy." It said in a distinctly male voice. Peach blinked at it. The creature was mostly bronze and very round. It was about a foot shorter than Peach and had face that was vaguely pig like. She noticed that it wore something like a loincloth that encompassed its body and had a peculiar hat on. It rose and held out its hand to them. "Not many have the guts to stand up to Monid like that." He shook Vaan's hand, then Peach's. "Name's Bansat. Pleased to meet you." Peach smiled.

"I am Peach Toadstool." Vaan grinned.

"I'm Vaan. I don't have a surname anymore, but everyone calls me Ratsbane." The creature laughed again.

"I hope I get to have hunt with you sometime. It sounds like it could be fun." He glanced up the stairs. "I won't keep you any longer. The boss's waiting for ya." They nodded and headed up the stairs.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Peach leaned over to Vaan. "What kind of a creature is Bansat?" Vaan grinned.

"He's a Seeq. I don't know a lot about them. I do know that they almost live for war, though there is the odd one out that becomes a merchant. Very few of them have any talent or liking for magic, they prefer physical combat. Most of them have a big temper with a short fuse too." Montblanc turned as they approached him. He rose into the air to float level with Vaan's face.

"Dalan told you to come I presume?" They nodded. Montblanc smiled. "A good friend Old Dalan, kupo. He has helped bring word of many dangerous beasts to our ears." Montblanc turned to Peach, his bat like wings flapping furiously. "The people of the nomad village wished the two of you to have this." He held out a small box. Peach opened it to find a small frame like piece of metal on a long chain. "It is a sunstone augmenter. With it, you may harness the power of the sunstones and use them to suit your needs." The moogle turned to Vaan and handed him a silver disc of metal that had an amethyst colored stone the size of a bottle cap imbedded in it.

"This medallion can be used to raise a paling against magical or physical attacks. Be aware that it will not help against large attacks and cannot be used constantly. It must recharge between uses. The larger the area you use it to cover, the shorter it lasts too, Kupo, so don't stretch it too far or you will have wasted a usage." He handed a third box to Peach. "This contains a gift for your other companion. It is a ring designed to weaken the strength of hostile magicks, kupo. Please be sure she receives it." They nodded. The moogle bowed slightly in the air. "These are special crafts that the nomads have sent in thanks for killing what they have called the devil jackal and returning their plains to its previous self." When they started to protest, Montblanc held up a hand. "Please take them, kupo. The nomads are very grateful to you for allowing them to live safely again. Peach finally nodded.

"Thank you master Montblanc. Please give the villagers our thanks as well." The moogle jolted slightly.

"Call me Montblanc madam. And you are welcome. I will be sure your thanks are passed along as well, kupo." He paused. "Elder Brunoa has included instructions within the casings for your items. I hope they are of aid to you." Vaan grinned.

"I'm sure they will be." He glanced out over the balcony. "It's starting to get dark. We'd better get back." Peach nodded.

"Thank you Montblanc. I hope I will see you again soon." The moogle laughed and floated back down to the stair rail.

"If I gain news of a vile monster, you shall know kupo." Vaan laughed.

"Glad to hear it." He turned. "Ready to go Peach?"

"Tomorrow's a big day, so I do think so." She slipped the augmenter into a pouch. "I am quite interested to see what Migelo has to say." Vaan grinned.

"Thanks Montblanc. We'll be going now." The moogle inclined his head and watched them leave.

As they approached Migelo's shop, Peach started giggling. Vaan stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Peach shook her head.

"The expression I imagine will be on Migelo's face once he hears what happened out there on the plains." Vaan chuckled.

"Yeah, that will be good." He frowned. "We'll need to be up before dawn. I heard Migelo say that the imperials are going to block all the entrances to Lowtown once sunrise hits. That way the "Den of thieves" can't cause any trouble to the consul's parade." He said bitterly. Peach frowned but chose not to comment as Penelo opened the door for them.

"There you are. Dalan must have had a lot to say." Vaan shrugged and handed her the box with the ring.

"Not really. We ended up having to see someone else before we could come here." Penelo turned the box over in her hands.

"What's this?" Peach smiled.

"A thank you gift from the nomad's apparently. It seems the elder sent out a runner to make it here ahead of us. Dalan sent us to find them." Vaan nodded.

"The guy must have moved fast. He got here before we even saw the south gate. That box has a ring that acts like a shell spell." Penelo frowned.

"I don't need a gift." Peach shrugged elegantly.

"We said the same thing, but they insisted." She caught sight of Migelo. "Hello mister Migelo." The old bangaa laughed.

"It's Migelo. Glad to see everyone's alright." Vaan blinked.

"Did something happen?" Migelo nodded.

"The whole city was searched this morning. Apparently some dangerous pirates were sighted here. The imperials didn't care who they knocked over in the search." He turned to Peach. "Do you plan to stay another night madam?" She nodded.

"Yes I do. Vaan has agreed to protect me until I reach my destination." Migelo tilted his head.

"Oh? And where might that be?" Vaan spoke before she could try to think of a place.

"She's headed to Nalbina. We're leaving after the guards re-open the gates to travelers." Migelo nodded.

"Alright." He gave Vaan a hard look. "If you want to go farther than that, don't hesitate. This is your chance to get out and see the world. Just be sure to let me know you're alive once in awhile." Penelo opened her mouth, but was cut off by a loud bout of knocking on the door.

"Open up! Your shop must be searched!" Migelo cursed.

"Blast! And here's me thinking they forgot." He turned and pushed them towards the stairs. "Get upstairs quick! No telling what they'll think if they see you two and the madam." They hurried up the stairs as Migelo unlocked the front door. Vaan paused at the stairwell and pressed a switch on the back of the potion display. With a low grinding sound, the display case slid in front of the stairs, blocking them from view.

"They'll never find the outer switch. We should be fine." Penelo frowned.

"I just hope Migelo comes out okay." Her expression hardened. "And you be careful out there! I don't want to have to come to your rescue! I'd probably never make it in time." She turned and with a loud "Goodnight!" she disappeared into her room. Vaan grinned.

"She's just concerned. She always acts like a mother hen." Peach smiled.

"I imagine she doesn't wish to lose a brother." Vaan scratched the back of his head.

"I know how it feels." He coughed. "We're gonna have to be up really early. The guards are going to block the entrances at dawn." He glanced at a crystal that was glowing with a strange pattern. It's nearly eight, so we'll be up and out about four." Peach nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure you can be awake that early." Vaan grinned.

"I have a spell that I can set to wake me up." He grimaced. "And it doesn't involve water." Peach started giggling.

"That reminds me, do you still have the water ball?" Vaan pulled it out from a pocket.

"I just shrunk it. I was waiting for a good chance to use it against Penelo, but I forgot with what went on at the plains."

"Keep it. It could come in handy." She turned and headed towards her room. "Will you wake me? I don't trust myself to be awake that early." Vaan nodded.

"Sure. See you in the morning." He headed past her into his room. Peach slipped inside her room and dropped on to the bed.

In what seemed like no time, Vaan was shaking her awake. She sat up and whispered, "Time to go?" He nodded. "Alright. Give me a minute." She stood and grabbed her dagger and wand from the table next to her. After belting them on, she waved her hand. A small stream of sparkles spun around her dress, cleaning it of dirt and wrinkles. The sparks reached the large band of dark pink at the bottom and trailed off. "Clean and armed. Ready when you are."

Vaan grinned and flicked his hand, causing a small light to appear. Using it to guide them, they crept down the stairs and stopped short of the seeming wall. Vaan listened for a moment before nodding. "Sounds like it's all clear." He pressed a large red button on the wall.

As the potion case slid aside, Peach whispered, "Who could possibly be up and about at this hour?" Vaan just shook his head.

"Anyone. Rabanastre is a city that never truly sleeps." He led her around the jumble of products on the floor and out onto the street. "Let's hurry. I'd rather not get questioned by an imperial patrol."

"Me neither. Lead the way please." Vaan glanced down either side of the street before walking off in the direction of the Sandsea, Peach following close behind. Partway there, he stopped and wrenched open gate flanked by two crystals.

"There's more than one entrance into Lowtown." He ducked inside the gate, shutting it after Peach followed him. "Looks like no one saw us." He turned

The Garamscythe waterway is this way."

"Lead on noble guide." Vaan snorted but set off into the maze of paths, Peach beside him. Five minutes of twists and turns had them standing in front of a large rusty grate. "Goodness! This place is like a rabbit's warren!" Vaan chuckled.

"It's hard to get around down here without spending a lot of time at it." He frowned at a sheet of paper stuffed in between the grate's bars. He plucked it out and opened it, reading aloud, "Vaan, Dalan told me to unlock the gate for you. He said you'd explore it for me. Make sure you look at everything ok? Don't leave anything out. Kytes." Peach smiled.

"Truly a child at heart still." Vaan shook his head.

"The way things are going with Archadia, I don't think he'll stay that way." He reached out and pushed the grate. It swung open with a great deal of creaking. "Let's get to the palace."

As they entered and shut the gate behind them, Peach asked, "Why do you and the others trust Dalan so much? I mean he's led us true so far, but still." Vaan smiled as they stepped onto a path that was covered with a very thin sheet of water.

"Dalan's always led us right. And he's kept the imperials away from us. He feeds them mostly false information. He's been at it for years." He glanced around. "Well, if the palace is in the north, we should head straight ahead. Watch your step by the way. The waterway is always covered in water. It can make for some treacherous footing."

"I'll keep that in mind." They set off. "Are there any particularly dangerous creatures here?" Vaan frowned.

"On the other side it's mostly just rats and the occasional steeling. I don't know about over here, so be ready." He had no sooner spoken than a translucent white creature materialized out of thin air, moaning loudly. Vaan cursed and drew his sword. He slashed through the creature's midsection, causing it to let out a loud keening sound as its essence severed briefly before resealing. Peach drew her wand.

"Looks like blades are useless against that creature. Let's try magic." She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the creature. Vaan grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" He gestured at the creature that was floating silently, watching them. "It's just a ghost." Peach raised an eyebrow at the giant eye situated in its chest. The other brow rose at the sight of three translucent tentacles sprouting from both of the creatures arms. "It isn't their fault they're trapped like this." He turned to the ghost, which had sunk down in the air slightly. "Where's your coffin? If we can find it, I'll dispel it." The ghost's form swirled violently before coalescing into the form of a man. Vaan's eye's widened as the sight of the man's clothing.

"It is in the palace's secret treasure room. I was bound there many years ago as a measure to guard it." Peach blinked.

"The treasure room is our destination." The ghost turned to her.

"Please. Find my coffin and dispel the bindings. I want to be free." Vaan nodded.

"Can you meet us at the stairs that lead into the palace? We may need help getting in." The spectral form nodded.

"You are very close. Simply follow the path to reach it." The ghost's form blurred and transformed back into its previous ghastly form before disappearing entirely with a loud wail. Vaan turned to Peach.

"That one must have died a long time ago. The clothes it was wearing haven't been in style for centuries. At least it wasn't completely battle crazed like most of them are." Peach frowned.

"What do you mean, "Most of them"?" Vaan grimaced and started forward.

"For the most part, the undead deserve sympathy. Most of them are only here because of the cruelty done to them others while they were still alive. Ghosts for example. They only appear if someone binds their souls to their coffin with magic. It prevents them from getting the rest they deserve. They get angered at the living for trapping them there" They rounded a corner. Peach ducked as something swooped at her, narrowly missing her head. Vaan calmly drew his sword and stabbed it. The bat like monster let out an earsplitting shriek and fell out of the air.

"What on earth was that thing?" Vaan shook the blood off his sword before sheathing it.

"That was a steeling. It lives on the blood it sucks out of its victims. They're fairly common down here in the waterway. Watch yourself around corners. That's their favorite place to wait for prey." Peach drew her dagger.

"I'll keep that in mind." She frowned. "That's strange."

"What's strange?" Peach shook her head.

"Call me crazy, but it looks to me like someone else has been down here recently." Vaan looked around.

"What makes you say that?" Peach gestured at the path ahead.

"You told Dalan that none could open that gate right?" Vaan nodded. "If that was true, this place would be fairly undisturbed." She swept a hand out. "I don't even see moss growing anywhere on the path. It's like it's been swept clean." Vaan scanned the path.

"I think you're right." He pointed at splotch of something a few feet ahead. "Look at that. It's a footprint." Peach bent down to examine it.

"Now I know there was someone here before us. At the speed that water's running, this'll be washed away soon." Vaan frowned.

"That mud had to come from an earth spell, there's no dirt down here." He helped her to her feet. "Keep your dagger handy. Whoever came through here might still be around." Peach nodded and shifted her grip slightly.

"Let's go. We have a promise to keep after all." Vaan pulled out his sword and held it so that it could be swung without hitting her.

"The ghost said all we had to do was follow the path. Let's move." They set off down the corridor. They had hardly gone more than halfway through it before three steelings swooped down at them. Peach dispatched one with her dagger. Vaan muttered something and thrust his hand out. Flames burst from his hand and engulfed the other two bat monsters. They fell from the air with a shriek, leaving only a singed smell behind. Peach grimaced.

"Well the monsters certainly seemed ready for us. As if further proof was needed." She jumped when something appeared out of thin air, wailing loudly. "The ghost again?" The ghost in question let out a moan that was almost a shriek and swung at her. Peach barely managed to jump away from it. Vaan cursed and started muttering a spell. Peach was forced to dodge another swipe from the creature before it started to glow an odd purple color.

Vaan thrust his hand out. "Raise!" A brilliant white light surrounded the ghost. It let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. The light suddenly swept into the creature's body, letting out a seeming nova of white. The ghost let out another sigh as it started to float upwards, fading as it did so. Just before it faded out completely, something sparkling fell from it into Vaan's hands. He held it up. It was a small glass jewel. On it was carved, thank you in small letters. "That wasn't our ghost friend. But I think it's glad all the same." Peach frowned as they started forward.

"What did you do?"

"Cast a revival spell. When healing spells are used on the undead, it damages the dark spells that keep them trapped here. With them, a spell meant to bring back someone on the edge of death actually finishes the job." He handed her the jewel so she could examine it. "Most of them are grateful for the release from their bindings." Peach traced the words carved into the jewel.

"I can see that. And now I can understand why. When you cast a spell that's meant to heal on them, you aren't hurting them. You're doing them a favor." Vaan nodded.

"Exactly. It's giving them the chance to rest at last. That's the odd thing about ghosts; most of them can be released with a revival spell. You don't always have to dispel their coffins." Peach frowned.

"Why didn't you do that for the first ghost we met?" She turned suddenly and slashed a rat as large as her head when it leaped at her from the shadows. Vaan quickly killed two more that came prowling out behind the first. When no more came he relaxed slightly.

"That only works if they've lost themselves to the hatred against life. Those attack on the spot. When the one we met didn't, I knew it would be useless." Peach blinked.

"Then why did you try and slash it with your sword?" Vaan coughed looking sheepish.

"It surprised me. The sword slash was a reflex. Can you blame me?" Peach shrugged.

"I suppose not." She raised her wand when a swirl of light came from around the corner. "Another one?" Vaan shook his head.

"That light's blue." He grinned. "It's a healing crystal." He led her around the corner to see a large jagged blue crystal floating in midair. "Touch it. It won't hurt you." They both lay their hands on it. Peach gasped as blue sparkles of light swirled around them."

"I feel full of energy now!" Vaan laughed.

"That's the point. These crystals restore your energy and magic. They even heal you of any major problems like blinding and silencing spells. There's even a rumor that if you're about to get killed, you'll get teleported back to the last one you touched. I've never seen it proven though."

They set off again. They had traversed two more corridors and killed a number of monsters before finally sighting the stairs. One of the monsters they encountered was another ghost. It was Peach who dispatched this one. The ghost had seemed surprised to find itself ascending amid a cloud of pink sparkles. Vaan didn't really blame it. Peach had a very unique style of magic. Peach smiled as it faded away.

"I'm glad I could help it get peace." She turned. "I think that's our ghost friend at the stairs." Vaan looked to where she was pointing and watched as the ghost swirled into the form of a man.

"That's him all right." They hurried over to it.

The ghost swiveled from side to side. "The upstairs is filled with many people. Never have I seen the cellars so full." Vaan grunted.

"Must be people the imperials hired to help clean up after the feast." He turned to the ghost. "Can you stir things up in there so we can get upstairs?" The man's spectral face held a grin from ear to ear.

"Considering my plight, I think that's simple." The ghost lost its smile. "My coffin is hidden in a corner of the treasure room. The magicks binding it still shine bright." Vaan nodded.

"Don't worry; I'll dispel it as soon as I see it." He turned to Peach. "Once he makes a distraction, we'll need something to keep the guards upstairs distracted." She smiled rather craftily and reached into a pouch. She pulled out one of the balls with feet.

"This will do the trick quite nicely. Bob-ombs explode with more force than you'd think. One isn't going to do a lot of damage on its own, but the racket it'll make will certainly bring people to investigate." Vaan grinned.

"I like the way you think." He turned to the ghost. "Ready?" it nodded.

"Up the stairs you will find an urn containing a rather detailed map of the palace. It will have the treasure room's location marked upon it. I would advise taking it." Vaan nodded.

True to the ghost's word, they found a jade green urn holding a map to the palace. Peach pointed to a spot on it. "There's the griffin crest." She pointed to a different spot. "Here we are, and there's the treasure room entrance." Vaan nodded.

"Got it. Everyone ready?" they both nodded. "Great." He looked at the ghost. "You're up." It grinned widely.

"Time to cause a stir." Its form swirled back into its monstrous shape and floated through a door. Seconds later screams and shouts exploded from behind it. Vaan grinned.

"That's our cue." They slipped through the door to find people running everywhere. The ghost was in the middle of the room, randomly disappearing only to reappear next to someone. A loud clanking sound came from over the screams. They glanced up at the steps to see a troop of imperials racing down towards the ghost. "Let's go!" They raced up to the stairs. Halfway up it, an imperial appeared it the top. Before he could speak, Vaan shouted, "It's a ghost! Someone get rid of it!" The imperial turned his head and shot down the steps as soon as it saw the ghost, which had obligingly held still long enough to be seen.

Over his shoulder the imperial shouted, "Run if it gets too close!" The ghost took full advantage of the order. It appeared less then a foot from them. Peach let out a scream that sounded very realistic to Vaan. She grabbed his arms and dragged him up the steps and behind the door at the top. They heard more imperials clatter by, alerted by her scream. The sounds of fear and the shouting of imperials became a loud cacophony of noise. Vaan laughed quietly.

""That went well. The scream was a great idea Peach." She gave him a slightly sour look.

"Not my intention I assure you. I wasn't expecting it to appear that close to us." she coughed. "At least I made the running look natural." She pulled out the map. "According to this, the griffin crest is just down that hall way." She pointed to hall just to the left of the stairs. Vaan chanced a glance around the corner.

"It's filled with imperials. I think we're going to need that distraction quick." Peach nodded.

She took out a bob-omb. Holding it so that its eyes met hers she said, "Make sure you go around at least one corner okay? We need to keep them at an adequate distance." The red eyes blinked twice and the tiny shoes on its feet wriggled. Peach took a small key out of her pouch and stuck it into the bob-omb's back. She turned it until there was a loud clicking sound. She quickly put the small explosive down. It suddenly expanded to half the size of Vaan's head. It turned and scampered off. Vaan could hear its boots make somewhat loud tramping sounds as it ran.

Ten seconds later he thought he had gone deaf as an apparent sonic boom sounded and a great deal of smoke poured out from a corridor far to the right. Peach grabbed him and pulled him back as the imperials went charging past. Vaan rubbed his ears. "When you said they made a racket, I thought you meant a loud noise not a sonic blast!" Peach blushed.

"Sorry." She glanced around the corner. "The way to the griffin is all clear at least." Vaan grunted glanced around the corner.

Seeing the way clear, he shot out towards the griffin carved into the floor. Peach hurried after him. "How do I use the Crescent Stone?" Peach pointed to an inscription at the base of the carving. "Feed me the sun's reflection to light the way." He read aloud. He looked closer and saw a hole the size and shape of the Crescent Stone cut into the griffin's beak. Shrugging, he placed the stone into the hole. The instant it was in place, the entire carving flared with light. A single line of pale blue started from the beak and shot up the hallway, eventually climbing up a wall. The wall flashed and a pulsing blue sphere appeared behind a grate. Peach blinked at it.

"I suppose that's the entrance." She frowned. "Let's go before any imperials show up." Vaan nodded and they dashed up to the wall. "How do we open it?" Vaan reached a hand out and held his palm in front of the sphere. The sphere flashed and the entire wall started turning, the section of floor they were on moving with it. As the wall stopped, Peach looked at Vaan. "How did you know that?" He shrugged and glanced around the room they were deposited in.

"Most old spells are activated by a touch, or at least body heat. The warmth of life gives them energy." He glanced around the small room they were in. seeing nothing but a large door he frowned. "I guess the treasure room's through there." Heaving together, they opened one of the massive doors. The blue sphere disappeared form the wall.

As they walked in, torches magically flared to life, as if sensing visitors. Vaan couldn't hold back a gasp at the mountains of jewels and artifacts that glittered into view. Peach swallowed slightly. "Definitely the treasure room." She glanced around and saw something pulsing halfway up. "What's that?" Vaan looked to where she was pointing.

"It's the ghost's coffin!" He ran up to it. Peach frowned.

"Can you dispel it?" Vaan nodded.

"Yeah. Bear with me though. It could take a bit." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were shining an electric blue. "Stand back." Peach backed up immediately. Vaan waved his hands in a strange pattern and began to chant something. The glow around the coffin intensified before separating into bands of different colors that lazily circled the coffin. Vaan continued chanting. One by one the bands started to fade. Finally the largest became almost clear before pulsing a bright blue and literally shattering into pieces. The shards sparkled away into nothing.

As Peach watched him, she suddenly became aware that the ghost was floating next to her. She smirked. "Have fun?" The ghost swirled and turned into a man.

"Yes actually." It smiled. "I figured I had better leave some memories. I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're worried about." It cocked its head. "The boy really is doing things properly." Two more bands flared and shattered. "Only three bindings left." Another band was destroyed. "Actually two. That ritual is effective but it was never taught after my death. I wonder where he learned it." One band exploded, leaving one to circle the coffin. "Regardless, I am glad he knows it. After all it guarantees my freedom." The last band sparkled into dust. The ghost let out a sigh as he was drawn to the coffin. Vaan stopped chanting and stepped back, looking winded.

"That should do it." The ghost nodded and held something out to him.

"It has. Take this and know it carries my most devout thanks." Vaan took the object from the ghost's suddenly warm and tangible hand. "My thanks to you always." It turned to Peach. "Dear lady, you carry the scent of the land of mushrooms. I had thought it long gone. The gate was sealed at the end of my life." The ghost started to fade. "Now I see you come from behind it. Perhaps their wish can at last be granted." Just before it vanished completely, it said, "Good people, search for your insignias. They hold a secret far more valuable than gold or jewels." The ghost faded away entirely. They both knew that this disappearance was permanent. Peach sighed.

"Strange as it may sound, he was remarkably lively for a dead person. What did he give you?" Vaan held it up.

"Some kind of ring." It was silver and had a small green stone embedded in it. "Something feels different about it." Peach shrugged.

"I suppose it'll make itself clear later. I wonder whose wish he was referring to. That's what has me truly curious." She frowned. "And that bit about our insignias. I wasn't aware that Ivalice actually had one. I know mine. It's been the same for centuries.' Vaan grinned and slipped the ring into a pocket.

"Yeah Ivalice has one. It's never really seen these days." He glanced around before pointing at an intricate pattern on the far wall next to a suit of armor. "That's it over there." Peach walked up to it and traced part of it with her fingers.

"Reminds me of nothing so much as a snowflake." The pattern did indeed resemble a snowflake. The main difference was that it was inside a large circle. Vaan touched it and jumped when it lit up. Peach blinked at it before glancing at a large mushroom with eyes carved into the wall just above it. "That one's mine." She touched it, watching as it too began to glow. They both jumped when the visor creaked open on the suit of armor. Peach grabbed Vaan and hauled him back when a virtual stream of mist poured out.

Vaan blinked and watched as the mist faded, revealing a dully glowing stone. He waited a few seconds. When the stone did nothing but sit and pulse slightly, he reached in and removed it. It flashed brightly before the light went out completely.

Before they could examine it closely, a voice rang out. "I suggest you drop that. A treasure such as that is worthy of true pirates, not common thieves." They whirled around. A man dressed in the flashiest outfit either of them had ever seen was standing there glaring at them. The man raised a hand that glittered with rings and swept it through short cut reddish brown hair. "I suggest you follow orders. He stepped forward so that the torchlight reflected off the many buckles on his vest. Peach snorted indelicately.

"He sticks out worse than I do." She said to Vaan. He bit his lip at the irritated expression that crossed the man's face. Peach turned her attention to the man. "I believe the saying is "Finders Keepers." The man snorted. A quiet voice floated out from behind him.

"You are either very brave, or very foolish." A dark skinned woman with waist length white hair stepped out from behind him. She was wearing what looked like armor, though it was very revealing and looked more like it was designed for display rather than use. Peach blinked when she saw the large rabbit like ears extending from her head.

"And I thought he stood out." Vaan shook his head.

"Actually, she's in standard attire for her race. He still sticks out like a sore thumb." Peach simply nodded.

"I'll take your word for it." She frowned when the man reached for a gun holstered at his hip. "I wouldn't. You'll just end up all wet." She winked at Vaan. He grinned and stealthily slid the water ball out of a pouch. The man frowned.

"I doubt you should be judging us thieves." He started to say something else. Vaan cut him off.

"It's Vaan." He gestured to Peach. "She's Peach." The man scoffed.

"I am Balthier, the leading man." The woman shifted at this last part. "Listen thief, Vaan, whatever. I could dispatch both of you before you could do anything." A sudden spate of shouting broke out from behind a grill in the wall.

"This way men!" Balthier and the woman turned their heads slightly for a second to listen. They glanced back to find a door on the left swinging and pink sphere hurtling towards them.

Balthier let out a gasp as the sphere struck him and exploded, dousing both him and his companion with water. He raised a hand flung the liquid out of his eyes, cursing when a ring flew off his finger and landed somewhere with a dull clink. His companion simply flung her hair back. "The gods toy with us, surely." She said.

Balthier frowned. "I must say that it is turning into quite a day." His companion smirked slightly as they turned to give chase.

"She was right you know. You did end up all wet." Balthier scowled.

"Your sense of humor becomes more refined each day Fran."

AN: I always wanted that to happen to Balthier and Fran during that scene. They seemed way too stuck up for my taste when they first appeared. Considering Vaan's general attitude towards them at the beginning, I'm shocked he didn't do something like that when they were traipsing through the waterway. And yes, Ivalice's symbol is in fact the same one that appears when you activate a concurrence. The pattern itself is exactly the same,(As far as i can tell anyway.)the main difference is in the effects.

Ahem: Peach's magic has actually more or less behaved like that whenever she uses it (The sparkles). The only exception was during a DS appearance, she was apparently pulling stars and healing mushrooms from a pocket or something(The same game the Cobalt Star comes from). Also, the bob-ombs. Anyone notice how large they appear? In the later Mario games, they always came up to Mario's knee at least, some even larger. That makes them pretty big when you take the game's POV ratio into affect, which has almost always been zoomed out. considering how large they must be up close, I'm always astounded they don't cause more damage than they do.

Ahem: I realize the story has been fairly centered on Peach. this is because I'm trying to flesh her out, we all know Vaan and the other characters. Now that Fran and Balthier are here the focus is going to widen a bit. Next to appear,Ashe!

Just click that button to send me a review. Flame if you must, but make it constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	6. Amalia's tale

Amalia's tale

Vaan gasped slightly as they came out onto a bridge that ended abruptly. Where to now?" Peach looked down and blanched slightly.

"We certainly can't go down. There's a big battle going on down there." She pointed. Vaan blinked as he took in the scene. Imperials were going hand to hand and spell to spell with what appeared to be a small army.

"That's gotta be the resistance. No one else would try to storm the palace. I guess they figured it would be the perfect time with the imperial feast going on." Peach glanced up at the sky.

"I could get the Cobalt Star to fly us out. I don't know how far it would take us though." She pulled it out. As she started to raise it, Balthier and his companion appeared.

"End of the line!" Vaan snorted.

"It's ours. You can't have it." Peach started to raise the star again, but stopped when something loomed into view overhead. Balthier glanced up.

"Ah, the Ifrit. That'll bring a quick end to the insurgents attack." The guns started to glow. "And a fair number of imperial lives the way they're aiming." Peach scowled.

"That's just plain cold!" Balthier shrugged.

"The empire doesn't care about a few lost lives. Why should they when they can wipe out their enemies at the same time?" Peach growled when a particularly violent explosion tore into a group of imperials that were coming out of the palace.

"If that's aim, I'd hate to see them being careless! Never place the untried on the field!" She snapped at him. She focused her gaze onto the airship. "The poor person firing clearly has no idea how to do it. I think there's only one way out of this." She spread her hands, leaving the star floating in between them. It started to crackle with blue electricity. Vaan was forced to duck when an enormous beam blasted from the star. As he did so, he noticed that Balthier's companion was no longer standing there.

The beam struck the Ifrit dead on. One last salvo of attacks came from the airship before it started to list to one side. They could all hear the protesting sounds its engines were making. Vaan stared at Peach. She huffed and lowered the star slightly.

"Don't worry. I didn't use enough force to make it crash outright." One of the guns on the airship pointed jerkily towards them and fired. The blast hit the part of the bridge that connected to the palace, causing the stone to shatter. They were nearly thrown off their feet as the bridge started to shake and crumble. A sudden droning sound filled their ears as Balthier's companion appeared out of nowhere on a flying bike.

"Get on quickly!" Balthier swung his leg over the seat.

"Excellent job as always Fran." The woman snorted.

"Someone must keep you alive. You could never do it on your own." She turned to Vaan and Peach. "Climb on quickly. We can debate the treasure some other time." When neither of them moved Balthier sighed and grabbed Vaan, who was closest. The bike started to pull away. Vaan grabbed Peach's arm and held on with both hands, the stone digging into her skin. She quickly stuffed the Cobalt Star into a pouch and grabbed his arms. Fran kicked something on the bike and they took off into the sky just as the bridge crumbled away.

Less than ten seconds later the smoking hulk of the downed Ifrit came into view. Imperials were pouring out of it in all directions. Fran glanced down at it, but didn't comment. She did however make a very interesting noise when the bike suddenly dropped from the sky like a rock. Vaan kept a grip on his fear long enough to forcibly haul Peach up so that she wouldn't hit the ground first. He barely registered that Fran somehow managed to spare a hand to help him while still keeping a death grip on the bike with the other. As soon he was sure Peach wouldn't hit the ground before the bike did, he surrendered to his fear and let his scream join everyone else's.

When asked later, Vaan would say his memory of how they survived the fall was fairly hazy. He vaguely remembered Fran making a tremendous jump from the bike as it drove into the earth and broke through. How she managed to carry them with her was a mystery to him. He also remembered that Peach had yelled something, exactly what he wasn't sure. He definitely remembered the pink sparkles that surrounded them and gently floated them down to the ground. He watched Fran lean over and examine the bike. Peach turned away from Balthier after she finished healing a large cut he had through his leg and came over to him.

"Are you alright?" She looked him over and frowned. "Your arm's hanging at a really weird angle." Vaan looked at her in confusion before following her gaze to see that his left arm was hanging in a way that should have been painful. As if the thought were a trigger, a searing pain shot up his arm. Vaan let out a loud hiss that made Fran glance up briefly. Peach dropped to her knees and gingerly felt it. "Broken." She pronounced. Vaan couldn't stop himself from making a sarcastic response.

"Really? I had no idea." Peach shook a finger at him and carefully plucked the stone from his limp fingers. Vaan was shocked he was still holding it.

"Don't let the pain get the better of you." She placed the stone into one of her pouches. "This will take me a little bit to heal." She pulled out her wand and lightly touched it to the base of his arm. "Try to keep up a conversation with me. It'll help you keep from focusing on what I'm doing." Vaan breathed out softly as what felt like a warm heat spread up his arm. Seeing he wasn't going to speak, Peach sighed. "Alright, I'll start the conversation." She glanced over to where Fran was checking the bike. "What race is Fran?" Balthier snorted behind her.

"Never seen a Viera before?" Vaan coughed slightly as he felt his bones begin to knit.

"Not one that would actually work with a hume." He glanced at Peach. "Yes she is a viera. I don't know a lot about them. I do know they make their homes in the various jungles and forests that dot Ivalice. They mostly keep to themselves. Viera are an all female race. They're skilled archers and very good at magic." Peach frowned.

"No offense meant to her, but why does she have ears like that?" Vaan grinned when he noticed Fran stiffening slightly out of the corner of his eye. His grin became more pronounced when he saw Balthier had his arms folded and was staring at him as if daring him to answer.

"I've never heard the exact reason, but I personally think it comes from generations of living so closely with nature." Behind him Fran's head jerked up to stare at him. "You can't live somewhere for centuries without gaining some common ground." He frowned. "Which is why they mostly detest humes. They claim ours is a wasteful and thankless race. They say we harm the woods and those that can speak to it can feel its pain." Fran slowly rose and stared at him outright. "That was centuries ago, but the sentiments still remain, especially since some of the viera from then are still alive. They're a very long lived race." Fran lay a hand on his shoulder, making him jump from shock.

"You are remarkably well informed." She glared at him. "Where did you learn of this history?" Vaan shrank back slightly from her, before forcing himself to glare back. Fran admitted to herself that it actually rivaled hers in potency.

"I read. It is possible for a sewer rat." Fran blinked at the venom in his voice.

"The bike is useless." Vaan looked startled at her abrupt change of subject. "Our hover capability is simply gone, we must escape on foot." Peach released Vaan's arm and dusted her hands off before handing the stone back to Vaan.

"Very well." She rose from the ground. "I suppose we should stick together. There's no telling what we'll encounter down here." She looked down at Vaan. "I take it we're back in the Garamscythe Waterway?" He nodded.

"Definitely. I'm not certain but I think we're in the southern sluiceway." He rose and carefully tested his arm. "Wow, it's completely healed. You're good at this." Peach smiled.

"Did you doubt I could help?" Vaan laughed.

"If there's one thing I've learned about you Peach, it's to never doubt you. I think I would have been dead at least twice now if you hadn't been here." Peach started giggling.

"I believe Penelo would say that she couldn't trust you to make it on your own." Balthier coughed and stepped in between them.

"I do so hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but we should go." He narrowed his eyes at Vaan. "Fran and I can certainly provide an escort. In return you can-" Vaan cut him off.

"Agree to guide you out." He snapped. He took a deep breath. "I know this place like the back of my hand." Balthier sneered.

"So these are your haunts?" He shook his head. "I suppose they are perfect for a sewer rat like you." Vaan sneered right back.

"And I'm sure you belong in the skies! Where else could someone so full of hot air reside?" Peach bit her lip at the expression that crossed Balthier's face. She gently pushed them apart.

"We can argue later. Right now I think it best if we get a move on. Who knows if some imperials will decide to come looking for us." Balthier cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Point well made." He glanced at Fran, who nodded and unhooked a rather large bow from her back. Balthier smiled slightly and pulled his gun from its holster. "I do hope you two are armed." His eyebrows rose slightly as Vaan unsheathed his sword and drew his wand with the other. They disappeared into his hairline when Peach produced her dagger and wand. "Ah, so the noble has some weapons of her own. I do hope you can use them like you did that star of yours." Peach snorted softly.

"If you're hoping to use it yourself, you can forget it. It won't work for you." Fran frowned.

"What star?" Balthier waved a hand rather airily.

"Oh just a giant blue star she used to down the Ifrit." Fran's eyes widened.

"You took down the Ifrit?" She asked Peach. Peach nodded somewhat warily.

"I suppose I did. They were using someone who clearly didn't know what they were doing. It was making that thing a danger to everyone." She said. Fran stared at her.

"Perhaps I should remember not to get you angry." Peach laughed.

"You would have to anger me to the point that I wouldn't care if I used it on another person. That takes some doing." She frowned. "I must say that I am starting to get irritated that we aren't moving on though. Anyone could find us here." Vaan nodded.

"Right. Let's go." They set off with Vaan in the lead. Peach followed closely behind him, Balthier and Fran brining up the rear. Over his shoulder Vaan said, "Sorry you ended up back down here Peach."

She scoffed and quietly said into his ear, "Vaan, I was once held prisoner on the moon floating over my kingdom with a computer that had fallen in love with me as my main source of company. I ended up being possessed by a demon that was thousands of years old in a bid for world domination by my captor before Mario managed to rescue me. Believe me when I say I've been in worse situations." Vaan nearly stopped.

"You were held captive on the moon?!" Peach giggled.

"It's a very long story. Remind me to tell it to you when there's more time." Vann coughed.

"Oh you can count on it." He surged forward suddenly and delivered a forceful slash to something around the corner. The resulting ear splitting shriek told them that it had been a steeling. Vaan grunted slightly as he stepped back and said shortly," Saw its wingtips." Peach nodded and raised her wand, flicking it so that it started sparking.

"I promise I shall pay closer attention from now on." A sudden bang close to her head made her jump. She turned to stare at Balthier as he calmly reloaded his gun. The steeling he had shot lay lifeless on the ground.

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise there'll be very little left of you." He tilted his head slightly, allowing one of Fran's arrows to shoot past his ear and strike a steeling that had been sneaking up on him. "Cutting things a bit close Fran?" The viera shook her head.

"It would have been easier if your swelled head had not been blocking my view." Vaan laughed.

"Oh I like her." Balthier scowled.

"Are you certain you know the way? You're moving awfully clumsily." Vaan stiffened and turned to look him square in the eye.

"There's more than just steelings, rats, and ghosts down here." He swept his gaze over Balthier. "I'd rather not give the stronger monsters the impression they're being threatened. With some, it's better to sound like prey than predator. They'll be less defensive if they think we're easy to pick off." Balthier snorted.

"You give monsters too much credit for their capacity for intelligence." Vaan brandished his wand.

"Ever faced a suarian?" The man shook his head. "Thought not. They can think for themselves in a situation perfectly well. Face one down and then tell me that I'm giving monsters too much credit." He swiveled and stalked ahead of them. Ten seconds later, a flash of blue light and multiple high pitched shrieks came from around a corner, accompanied by the sound of falling earth. They hurried forward to find Vaan standing in ring of dirt, surrounded by a large group of steelings. He straightened and dusted his hands.

"They were waiting to attack us as a group." He glared at Balthier. "Every monster has the advantage on its home turf." He turned and headed on again. Looking somewhat subdued, Balthier and Fran followed. They nearly crashed into Vaan when they turned the corner. He was standing stock still staring at something. Peach managed to peer around his left arm and saw the object of his attention was a young woman.

Vaan's first thought on seeing her was, _Wow, she's pretty_. His most immediate thought after this was, _Holy crap, she looks pissed_. Her grim expression did nothing to alleviate this particular impression. She frowned at him and shook her head, sending her ashen brown hair swaying slightly.

"Could you possibly have made more noise?" Vaan idly noted that her voice had the same strange lilting musical quality that was present in Peach's, though it was much less pronounced. The woman glared at him, her gray eyes shining slightly. "Are you trying to get discovered? Who are you?" She stalked towards Vaan, one hand on a sword at her hip. She jumped when Peach suddenly appeared in front of him in a blur of pink. Peach tilted her head slightly and swept her gaze over the other woman.

"Are you normally this rude dear? Or this foolish?" She asked, her voice full of blatantly false curiosity. Vaan had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the startled expression that crossed the woman's face. Peach frowned slightly. "In case you failed to notice, we outnumber you quite well." Fran and Balthier stepped up to either side of her, weapons drawn. Vaan sidled up to stand slightly in front of Peach.

"I'd just like to know why you were heading down that path. Didn't you know it dead ends right after the second turn?" The woman's face flushed red.

"I suppose you think you know how to get out?" She demanded, inching closer to him a little. Vaan narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, I do." He frowned. "Are you part of that resistance group that attacked the palace earlier?" The woman's eyes widened. "Thought so." He turned to Peach. "It was probably the resistance that came through the waterway to the palace earlier." Peach blinked.

"How do you figure?" Vaan shrugged.

"The waterway was all torn up. It made it pretty obvious that a bunch of people had come through recently, the way it looked so fresh." He glanced at the woman. "She's even ready for battle. Further proof that she's resistance." Peach quirked an eyebrow at this logic.

"I'll take your word for it." She turned to face the woman. "I take it you need a way out?" The woman nodded. "Then why not come with us? Vaan here knows his way around the waterway." The woman crossed her arms.

"So you can turn me in to the empire for a bounty? Not likely!" Vaan sighed.

"In case you haven't noticed, all of us are trying to get away before the empire finds us here." He gestured at Fran and Balthier. "These two have a pretty hefty price on their heads, now that I think about it." He stared at the woman. "There is such a thing as honor among thieves you know. Trust me, I should know." The woman sighed.

"I suppose I have no choice." She crossed her arms. "You may call me Amalia. I ask again, who are you?" Vaan grinned.

"I'm Vaan. This is Peach. The hume in the ritzy outfit is Balthier, and that's his partner Fran." He said, pointing to each one as he named them. Balthier scowled at the description of his clothing, but Fran's swift application of her left foot to his right knee when Amalia wasn't looking ensured that the he said nothing, though a slightly pained grimace did take residence on his face.

Glancing briefly at Balthier, Amalia said to Vaan, "I haven't been in Rabanastre for a long time. I seem to have forgotten how to get around." Vaan grinned.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, so no worries there." He jumped when he felt something burning in his pocket. "What?" He pulled out the stone from the treasure room to find it glowing brightly. Amalia stared at it.

Very quietly she asked, "Where did you get that?" Vaan drew back a step at the hostility in her voice. Amalia was fairly radiating anger.

Cautiously, he said, "From the treasure room in the palace." Amalia let out a wordless snarl and whirled away from him. She stalked toward the path she had just come from. Vaan jumped when Peach suddenly darted away from him to stand in front of Amalia. Shaken, he put the now dark stone back into his pocket.

As he passed by Balthier muttered, "We shall have to discuss your thieving skills later." He and Fran went to join Peach, who was trying to prevent Amalia from leaving.

"Get out of my way!" Amalia hissed. Peach shook her head. Amalia's hand dropped to her sword. "Honor among thieves indeed! You I would never have pegged as one to associate with his kind." Balthier pursed his lips.

"That's hardly the proper way to treat an ally." When Amalia stiffened, he continued. "Why those two wanted that stone I don't know. They may have had good reason to take it. Besides, you can hardly call yourself an innocent. Who was part of the group that attacked the palace?" Peach frowned at her.

"In any case, I wouldn't recommend taking off like that. This place is full of monsters and you stand a much better chance with company than alone. She glanced over to her left. That one wasn't so lucky." Amalia and the others followed her gaze to see a corpse leaning against a wall. "I rather think you don't wish to end up like him."

Amalia swept her gaze over the old corpse, noting the rather large gashes in that cut through the clothing and the large furrows in the ribs. She sighed. "Very well. For the sake of necessity and survival I will travel with you." She scowled. "I warn you though; I want to know why you took that stone!" Peach nodded.

"You will have an explanation once we are all out of here safe and sound." Amalia narrowed her eyes at her before whirling to face Vaan.

"Lead on then." She spat.

Vaan quickly slipped past her and into a large room with a seeming waterfall on one side, the others following behind him. "We're almost out. This is the central sluiceway." Peach glanced up when a strange squelching sound overhead started to overpower the noise of falling water.

She pulled her wand free. "Vaan?" He turned to look at her. "Can any of the monsters here move along the ceiling?" Vaan blinked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Peach pointed above them.

"Then what are those?" The others looked up to see what looked like four oozing piles of opaque yellow and brown slime moving around on the ceiling tiles. As they watched, two eyes suddenly slid into visibility on one of the curious apparitions, followed quickly by a gooey mouth. Fran readied her bow when the slime pile let out a bubbly roar.

"Flans!" the others drew their weapons as all four of the creatures dropped to the ground with a wet plop. Vaan had his sword in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Spread out! Make them choose who to go after!" He grunted and leaped back as one of the odd monsters flung an arm like tentacle from its body out at him. Amalia suddenly appeared next to him and slashed the appendage as it came at him again. It fell to the ground and dissolved away, steaming slightly. Amalia jumped away and parried a strike from another flan.

"Where did they come from?!" She delivered an uppercut slash that managed to cleave into the flan as it approached. It let out a watery scream and retreated, leaking some sort of liquid from its wound. Vaan shot after it.

"They must have washed up from somewhere else. Flans aren't native to the waterway!" Fran dashed up and fired an arrow point blank between the injured creature's eyes. It let out a loud bubbling wail and slumped, dissolving as it died.

"Fight now and discuss how later!" Balthier fired a round into another flan.

"Sage advice." He watched as Peach flicked her wand, sending a ball of pink light at the monster. The flan whirled away from him as it approached, mouth open in a roar. The ball flew straight inside its mouth and the flan swallowed reflexively. The next second, its body lit up like a bonfire as the spell ball detonated; causing the flan to expand like a balloon, body glowing with a sickly yellowish light. After a few seconds it sagged backwards, foul smelling smoke pouring from its mouth. The creature simply sat there, body quivering like jelly. Balthier saw a flan that had been approaching Peach quickly veer away from her towards Vaan. Peach smirked.

"It may not have killed it, but it looks like it really did a number on it." She fired at the flan that was charging Vaan. The spell hit it and caused the creature to stretch like rubber before snapping back into place. "Looks like the outside's more resilient than the inside." Vaan nodded at her and swung his own wand in a circular pattern before flicking it at the floor in front of the approaching flan.

Blue light crackled over it before settling into the ground. The flan slid over the section of tile and suddenly froze solid as electric blue tendrils skittered over it. Amalia's next sword strike shattered it into powder. She frowned as the monster dissolved into a glittering dust cloud. "What kind of a spell was that?" Vaan grinned.

"Freezing spell. People use it on iceboxes all the time." Amalia raised an eyebrow.

"Well it certainly was effective." She whirled and delivered a sharp jab into the mouth of the last flan. It let out a screech and backed up away from her. Behind them, the flan Peach had stunned pulled itself back up and shook its head, slinging slime everywhere. The creature darted off towards Balthier and Fran, making a wide berth around Peach. Vaan grunted as he swung his sword at the head of their flan as it lunged at Amalia. The Demonsbane struck it right in the center of its head and pulsed with red light suddenly, killing it on the spot.

Balthier fired a round into the last of the flans as it charged, making the watery creature hiss wetly from pain. Fran calmly notched an arrow and let it fly just as Peach fired another blast from her wand. The two attacks hit the last flan at the same time, piercing its midsection and then blasting it apart. Balthier kept his gun out and only put it away when it was apparent that there were no more enemies around them. "Good job you two. Looks like that takes care of them." Peach smiled slightly at him as she put her wand away.

"I'm just glad Vaan wasn't the only one watching my back." She turned to Amalia. "Are you hurt?" Amalia shook her head.

"No. Vaan did a good job of keeping me alive." She eyed him critically. "I'm beginning to rethink my opinion of you." Vaan sheathed his sword.

"Is that good or bad?" Amalia smiled.

"Wait and see." She frowned. "For the time being however, suffice it to say that I trust you not to stab me in the back." When she saw the mildly offended look on his face, she raised her hands. "No offense, but in my line of work, carelessness and blind faith often leads to death, not rewards." Vaan crossed his arms.

"And what exactly is your line of work?" Amalia bit her lip. Vaan pursed his lips. "I'm pretty sure you're from the resistance, but I'd like to hear it from you." Amalia licked her lips and seemed to consider it. Peach stepped forward slightly.

"If you are afraid of retribution for some crime, I may be able to help." She drew a deep breath. "In my homeland, I am not without political clout." Vaan stifled his laughter at that with his hand. Peach shot him a glance before continuing. "I can see to it that you have amnesty for all past crimes when you are in my homeland." Fran and Balthier stared at her. Peach inclined her head to them. "That goes for you two as well. I can't tell you precisely where I'm from right now. I doubt you'd believe me and we may not see my home for some time anyway, but I promise amnesty to you all the same." Fran and Balthier nodded in unison.

"Deal." They said together. Amalia looked conflicted before a determined expression crossed her face.

"Very well. Let's be off. I'll speak as we go." The others nodded and the group set off through the entrance across the room, Vaan in the lead. Amalia cleared her throat. Before she could begin, Peach waved her hand, causing a field of pink sparks to erupt around them.

At Amalia's look she said, "Privacy spell. You never know who might be listening." Amalia nodded and began.

"I am indeed a member of the resistance." She paused and took a deep breath. "It was our intent to attack the palace while the imperials were distracted with the feast and capture the consul, taking the palace back in the name of Dalmasca." She stiffened slightly when Vaan snorted ahead of them.

"No offense, but what good would that do without the princess? Halim Ondore announced that she had committed suicide." He paused for a second before continuing on his path. "I gotta say though, I'm not sure I believe that. Everyone makes it sound like Princess Ashelia was too levelheaded to do something like that. If it's not true, then maybe Ondore got the wrong information. War's are full of double agents." Amalia coughed.

"We have reason to believe that the princess is indeed alive." She said tightly. "With the castle back in her hands, Dalmasca would be able to stand as its own country again, instead of being a puppet for the empire." She sighed. "Unfortunately, something happened just when we were getting into position to strike. There was a great commotion from the cellars, apparently a ghost had manifested or some such. We decided to use that as a distraction so we could attack. You see, most of the imperials had left the feast to stop the ghost, leaving the consul almost completely unprotected."

Amalia frowned. "That plan was discarded entirely when something exploded and took out most of a hallway. One of our members managed to get a look at whatever it was before it blew. His description made it sound like a bob-omb, an ancient weapon from the time when the Mushroom Kingdom was said to exist. We haven't ruled it out, but we're a little skeptical that something that old could still function." She shook her head. "In any case, the explosion was enough to put the castle's entire complement of soldiers on high alert. We were forced to attack outright before we were discovered." Peach reddened visibly next to her.

"I'm afraid the explosion was my fault." She coughed when Amalia whirled to stare at her. "Vaan and I needed a distraction to get rid of the guards that were watching the hallways." Amalia tilted her head.

"Why were you in the palace in the first place?" Peach pursed her lips.

"My homeland is in grave danger. Mist has invaded it and begun to mutate the creatures there, making them too fierce for any to handle. A fortune teller named Merlon in my home's capitol told me to seek out and join the one who came from the other side, for only with them could salvation be achieved. The man has never been wrong in all the years he's been in business, so I saw no reason to doubt him, even if I didn't understand what he meant. I finally understood when I met Vaan. We each represent a side of life, and working together we can enrich both sides in ways that were otherwise impossible." Amalia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Exactly what did you use to distract the guards in the halls?" Peach reached into a pouch and pulled out a bob-omb.

"It _was_ a bob-omb your soldier saw." She spread her hands apart slowly, carefully holding onto the explosive as it enlarged. When it was full sized, the explosive wiggled its feet and blinked rather owlishly at them. "This one was not made that long ago, but it would be just as potent if it were. Bob-ombs last for many centuries." She slowly shrank the mobile bomb and placed it back in her pouch. "Had I known what was happening, I would have tried for something different." Amalia shook her head.

"I don't think it would have mattered. The imperials seemed to have been expecting us. If anything, you're explosion kept most of us from being slaughtered outright. There were imperials hidden in every area that we were. It's as if they knew where we would hide. Fortunately for us, the arrival of the ghost and the destruction of the hallway forced the hidden soldiers to reveal themselves. We had no idea they were even there until they started running out searching for your bob-omb." She smiled slightly. "I suppose I should really be thanking the gods you two decided to steal from the palace today. It's rather ironic really, if you hadn't come to thieve, I probably wouldn't be alive right now and even if I were, I'd probably still be lost." Peach laughed.

"The only reason we ended up down here is because those two decided to chase us. When that flying ship blasted the bridge we were on, Fran there managed to save us with some sort of flying vehicle she found somewhere." Amalia frowned at that.

"Ah yes, the Ifrit, one of the empire's battle airships. We had managed to make a retreat out to the palace grounds with minimal loss, but we feared the worst when it showed up. At least the Ifrit didn't hit only us while it was in the air. Whoever they had firing hit a fair number of imperials too. I could tell that whoever was manning the guns had never done it before in their life, the movement was far too erratic." Fran spoke to her for the first time.

"An evaluation shared by all, be assured. From the glimpse I caught of it, I could see that it has sustained heavy damage. It will be some time before the empire is able to make it operational again, if that is even possible at all." Amalia shook her head.

"Good news for the resistance. I was separated from everyone else in my squadron around the time the Ifrit crashed, so I don't know for certain, but I don't think whatever downed it was a resistance weapon." Ahead of her, Vaan shook his head.

Over his shoulder he said, "Trust me it wasn't." Before Amalia could make a response he said, "We're here." They were standing in front of a gigantic metal grate with a mesh so thickly woven it was almost impossible to see through. "We just have to cross this room and we'll be in Lowtown." He pushed the gate open and coughed as a cloud of steam surged into him. Frowning he stepped through the gate, the others following.

As soon as Amalia, who was the farthest back, passed through, the gate slammed shut and started to glow a dull red. Amalia whirled and grabbed at the grating, releasing it instantly with a gasp when she found it to be superheated. Peach waved her hand over the burn, healing it. Amalia nodded her thanks to her. Peach smiled at her briefly. Her head snapped up when a strange noise echoed around the room.

"Did anyone else just hear a horse neighing?" The sound echoed through the room again, this time accompanied by the unmistakable sound of hooves. They all turned to see a gigantic fireball bearing down on them. Not more than ten feet away from them, the fireball twisted and transformed into a gigantic horse.

The horse itself was pitch black, except for two blazing red eyes that seemed to be burning on their own. The defining characteristic of the beast was the fact that it was quite literally ablaze. Great sheets of flame ran across its body, some splitting off to form small tentacles of flame that rose up above the creatures back. It neighed again and rose onto its hind legs, kicking out with its flaming hooves.

"The Firemane." Vaan breathed. Amalia looked at him.

"The what?" Vaan drew his sword slowly.

"The firemane." He continued quietly, trying not to provoke it into attacking. "It's a vengeful spirit and a vicious hunter. I've heard plenty of stories about it. When it's around the waterways get like this. All full of steam." The firemane neighed again and lowered its head, pawing at the ground. "It's got a deep hatred for anyone living, since it was formed from souls killed in battle." Amalia slowly drew her sword as well.

This unfortunately, proved to be the last straw for the monster. It let out a noise like a roaring fire and charged at her, fiery back blazing high. Vaan barely managed to push her out of its way. The horse whirled and ran towards him. Vaan grunted as he jumped away from it and landed in the almost scalding water. Jumping up he shouted, "Spread out! We don't stand a chance if we're all in one position!" Peach already had her wand out and aimed at the flaming beast. She gave it a flick, causing a pink ball to rocket towards it and hit it. The firemane merely stumbled for a second before turning and charging her. Peach only just managed to jump away from a strike from one of its flaming tentacles.

"Can't we send it away with healing magic?" Vaan shook his head as he and Amalia quickly flanked her.

"It's formed from vengeful souls, but it isn't actually undead. People say it's got the best of both worlds, the power of a ghost, and none of the weakness." As if to prove his point, the firemane suddenly vanished in a flash of white light, reappearing less than three feet away from Balthier. The man reacted instantly, firing a round right between its eyes. The monster let out a neigh that was almost deafening and reared up, kicking out with its front hooves. Balthier was forced to leap to the side, though he still received a glancing blow to his shoulder. From behind him, Fran sent a healing spell towards him and an arrow at the monster at almost the same time. Both flew true. The firemane whirled towards her when the arrow stuck into its neck. It gave vicious shake of its head, dislodging it and charging at her. Amalia narrowed her eyes.

"Those flames must not be as hot as I thought if that arrow didn't burn. Clearly it isn't impervious to weapons or bullets either." She glanced at Vaan. "Got anything that might work?" He frowned for a second before brightening.

"Water and ice spells might even the field a bit." Amalia nodded and directed her attention at Peach.

"I doubt a bob-omb will be much good here. Do you have anything else that might work?" Peach simply clasped her hands together before pulling them apart; causing what looked like an oddly flat yellow star to appear. Wordlessly, she held her hands straight out in front of her, the star tilting forward from its vertical position into a horizontal one like it was on a hinge. She drew her hands straight backwards before snapping them forward. The star rocketed from her hands, small trails of sparkles streaming from it. It hit the firemane's side hard, causing it to fall over on its side as light skittered over it like electricity. Amalia raised her sword when the beast flipped back up, shaking its head.

"That helps." She glanced at Vaan. "Do you think that you can keep me covered between the two of you?" They both nodded, Peach holding another star while Vaan's fingers started glowing electric blue. "Good. I'll go toe to hoof with that thing." Vaan thrust his hand out, sending a large wave of cold water at the firemane. It hit it dead on, dousing the flames. The equine monster let out a distinct sputtering noise and shook itself violently, sending cold water everywhere. It shivered and seemed to tense. They all heard an odd clicking noise come from it. A very faint light came from the creature's forehead before disappearing. Peach frowned.

"That thing reminds me of a furnace. If I didn't know better, I'd say you just put out its pilot light." Vaan shook his head.

"I think it's just too cold to relight." He jerked his head at it. "Now's your chance Amalia. If it tries to relight, back up quick. Who knows how long it needs." She nodded and dashed towards the shuddering monster. Glancing at Peach he said, "Try not to hit it with that star unless you have to. I'm going to try to cool the water down. If it falls right now, the temperature will warm it up fast." She nodded once and switched the star to one hand, holding her wand in the other. Vaan raised his hand and concentrated, blue light swirling around his fingers.

Amalia snarled as she aimed a two handed strike at the monster's neck. With surprising agility, the firemane skittered sideways, causing her attack to miss its neck and carve deeply into its side instead. The creature let out an unearthly wail and lunged at her. Amalia jumped backwards as a bullet and arrow lodged into its other side. Balthier quickly reloaded his gun as Fran fired another arrow, this one hitting it in the neck. The monster tossed its head as the wound started to leak black blood. From farther back, Vaan unleashed a volley of ice spikes at the steaming water. Loud hissing sounds came from all over as the steam started to dissipate. Amalia managed to make a cut across the firemane's side as it turned towards Balthier. She jumped backwards when she heard the clicking sound again, this time accompanied by a loud rushing noise. The firemane reared up as its body exploded with flame.

Peach took the opportunity to shoot her star at the monster as Vaan unleashed another volley of ice at the water. As the steam dissipated entirely, the star caught the firemane while it was still in the air, causing it to flip over and land heavily on its back in the now cold water. As it the creature struggled to turn over and rise, Vaan blasted it with ice. The monster let out a deafening whinny and somehow flipped itself so that its feet were under it again. It rose up speedily and fixed its gaze on Vaan. It reared up and vanished in a burst of light and flame.

The firemane reappeared right in front of Vaan, bringing its flaming hooves down at him. Vaan tried to leap away, but one of the hooves landed heavily on his right leg. Vaan cried out as he felt the bone break and the skin burn. The firemane bared its teeth and raised its hoof, this time aiming it at his chest. Vaan could have sworn it was leering at him. He watched as the hoof started to descend.

Just as it was about to connect, the hoof along with its owner was sent flying away. Vaan glanced up and saw that Peach was less than two inches from him, arms outstretched. Having been hit at point blank range by her latest star, the firemane was subjected to the full force of attack. It went flying end over end and smashed into a wall on the opposite side of the room before sliding down, its flaming body doused by the deluge of water that washed over it when another star exploded into the ground in front of it. Amalia, Balthier, and Fran all charged towards it. The beast had barely risen before a vicious strike from Amalia across its neck brought it to its knees. A blast of pink light from Peach's wand crashed into it, forcing it up against the wall. Seconds later, a bullet and arrow both hit it in the heart. The firemane gave a sort of shudder before falling gracelessly into a heap, one last whinny echoing around the room. Balthier kept his gun trained on it for a moment before putting it away.

"That took care of it." He turned to head towards Vaan and Peach, but stopped when a loud clattering of armor came from somewhere above him. He frowned when dozens of imperial soldiers poured into the room and surrounded them, followed by a man with long black hair, piercing eyes, and a rather sharp expression. "And so comes the army to end the fun." The man looked down at them and locked his gaze onto Amalia.

"Quite the time your insurgency has given me." He sounded somewhat amused. "It has been rather trying, the attempt to round up your compatriots." He shook his head. "I regret to say that more than a few escaped, but I suppose that's paltry compared to capturing you. After all-"

"Will you shut up?! You're making it impossible to concentrate on healing this." The man's mouth snapped shut as he and everyone else turned to stare at Peach. She was bent over Vaan, her hands glowing with pink light as she moved them over his injured leg. "Honestly, some people!" The man narrowed his eyes.

"Just who might you be?" Peach ignored him entirely; giving all of her attention to Vaan's wound. After nearly a minute, the man said, "I am not accustomed to repeating myself, but I will ask again. Who are you? Answer now, it could determine if you receive the same fate as her." He gestured to Amalia. Amalia bristled.

"They have are not associated with me in any way! You must release them!" Peach rose from Vaan, dusting her hands before helping him to his feet. She looked at the man rather severely.

"I suppose you can call me Lady Peach." The man's eyes narrowed.

"And what would someone worthy of that title be doing down here?" Peach snorted.

"Something of mine was stolen. My friend here," she pointed to Vaan, "And the hunters we recruited," she swept her hand out to encompass Fran and Balthier, "Came down here to retrieve it." The man raised his eyebrows.

"We shall have to check that claim. Until then, you may consider yourselves prisoners of the empire." Peach rolled her eyes and looking supremely unconcerned with the pronouncement, turned to Vaan. "Is your leg alright now?" He tested it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, it feels great." He smiled slightly. "Pen's gonna give me hell." Peach shook her head grinning. A loud clicking sound from across the room made Fran, Balthier, Amalia, and the two of them whirl around in alarm. To their horror, they saw the firemane rise to its feet and brace itself. It seemed to shudder before it started clicking again. This time it worked. With a great rushing sound, flames enveloped the beast's body once more. The monster pawed the ground and glared balefully at Peach and Vaan. Unheeding of the imperials around her, Fran aimed an arrow at the creature.

"I thought we had killed it!" Vaan shook his head.

"The best of both worlds remember? The powers of a ghost and none of the weaknesses! It's still an undead!" Fran let her arrow fly as the firemane charged him and Peach, sending imperial soldiers flying in all directions as it burst through their ranks. The monster actually caught the shaft mid-flight with one of its flaming tentacles and burned it to ashes, not once faltering in its dash.

Vaan stared as his hand raised his sword of its own accord and pointed the blade straight at the approaching beast. Blue light started to crackle over the sword. Vaan felt something building behind his eyes as the light grew brighter. As whatever it was felt like it peaked, something appeared around him.

Vaan had a vague impression of hands helping him hold his sword, and what seemed like a cloud of white surrounding his head. He felt something silky brush across his body, and thought hazily that it might be fabric. He felt whatever it was inside of him drain out of his hand and through the sword as the blue light flashed with blinding intensity. As he started to fall back, he heard a deafening vocalization of what he could only describe as terror come from somewhere. The last thing he remembered was Peach speedily shooting out to catch him. As her hands grasped him, he slipped into the clutches of unconsciousness.

An: Sorry for not having this up sooner. It was ready back when the login area was having its "Technical glitch". I ended up deciding to use the time spent waiting to change a few things and bang! I had re-written almost the entire chapter! Peach used to be a lot less polite to Amalia when she first met her. I originally had her saying something about hiring a tutor for manners. Then one of my friends reminded me that while she has her outspoken moments in the games, she usually sugarcoats any thing that sounds rude. (Not always though. She had a few good one-liners in the paper mario game for the wii.) Thus she was toned down a little. About the only thing didn't change much in this chapter were the fights with the flans and the firemane.

Ahem:As far as the fights went I always wanted the flans to freeze. I mean, they ARE liquid after all. The spell Vaan used to freeze that one was a variation on the spell that froze characters and enemies in FF9. The name of it escapes me,(I think it was frostbiter or something like that, don't quote me.) but I remember that frozen characters shattered when struck physically. I've never seen a FF game do that before or since then, so I brought it back. As for the firemane battle, The stars that Peach used are the same that she used in the final battle of Mario and Luigi partners in time. It's about the only time i've ever seen her deviate from her normal method of magic, so I brought it back as a tribute. As for the stars themselves, the theory my friends have is that they are Star points, the experience points used in the first two paper mario games. you be the judge.

Ahem: Next chapter is in the works! it's title? Kingslayer! See you then!

Just click that button to send a review. Flame if you must,, but make it constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	7. Kingslayer

7. Kingslayer

Vaan groaned as he felt himself haze back into the waking world. "Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens at last." Vaan massaged his head as he looked towards the source of the voice to find Balthier sitting on a stone staring at him. He gasped and sat bolt upright as his memory returned to him in flash.

"What happened to the firemane? Where are we? Where are Peach, Fran, and Amalia?" Balthier sighed at his rapid fire questioning.

"Children." He muttered rubbing his forehead. "We are in the dungeons of Nalbina Fortress. Fran left to look for a way out. I believe your lady friend said something about finding some clean water. Amalia was taken somewhere else entirely, so who knows where she is." Vaan stared at him. Balthier shook his head at him. "As for the firemane, why you asked that question is beyond me. After all, you did kill it rather well with that sword trick of yours." Vaan blinked at him.

"I killed it?!" Balthier raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't remember? It seems like that kind of spell would be rather hard to forget." Vaan shook his head.

"All I remember is something or someone appearing around me and a burst of blue light." Balthier shook his head again.

"Suffice it to say that the beast was destroyed."

"Dissolved would probably be a better description." They both turned to find Peach standing at the entrance of their jail cell holding a large bowl made of pink light. "Or perhaps disintegrated." The bowl sloshed quietly as she placed it next to Vaan. "The instant that light blast of yours hit it, that creature started to come apart piece by piece. Then it just exploded into a cloud of blue sparks." She smiled at him. "Glad to see you're finally awake." Vaan blinked.

"Finally awake? How long was I out?" Peach laughed.

"About three hours really. You had me worried though. You were burning up and really pale. Fran said your magic's strength had been pushed to its limits, whatever that means. She left about ten minutes ago to find a way out." Peach paused for a moment, frowning. "I think she slapped one of the prisoners. He grabbed her thinking she was his long lost wife or something." Balthier actually laughed.

"Certainly sounds like something Fran would do." Vaan rose unsteadily to his feet. He swayed visibly before managing to straighten up. Peach was by him in a flash.

"Easy does it. Fran said you'll feel a little off for a while once you woke up. She also said it would probably be a while before you can cast any spells." Vaan frowned.

"I feel fine." At their skeptical looks he said, "No really, I do. Look." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and pointing his hand at the ceiling. Flame burst from his fingertips and roared up to lick at the tiles some fifteen feet above them. Grinning at them, Vaan lowered his hand.

"See? I told you." Peach shook her head at him before she twirled her fingers, creating an oversized translucent pink cup.

She swiftly stooped and swept the cup through the water bowl at her feet. Then she grabbed Vaan's hand by the wrist and held it up. Vaan was startled to see that his fingers were still blazing merrily. Peach dunked his hand into the cup. Over the hissing sound of flames being smothered she said, "Clearly you aren't in complete control yet. I'd avoid using magic for the time being unless you have to." She let go of him and dashed the now boiling water onto a wall. "Just a friendly suggestion." She picked up the large bowl and neatly folded it together before chopping her hand through it, separating it in two. Another stroke later, she had four. She handed one to Vaan and Balthier. "There now, we all have at least a small supply of water. Goodness knows how long it'll be before we find some more." Balthier pocketed his and stared at her.

"I must say, you're showing more common sense now than when you yelled at the consul." Peach blinked.

"The who?" Balthier rolled his eyes.

"The consul. Vayne Solidor! Madame, he's only the crown prince of the Archadian Empire!" he shook his head. "And you tell him to shut up." Peach frowned.

"You mean that hawk faced man back in the waterway?" He nodded. "Goodness! If I had known who it was, I would have been ruder." Vaan and Balthier stared at her wide-eyed. "Don't look at me like that! That man was so full of himself! She raised her hands and made quotation marks in the air. "I regret to say that more than a few escaped." She mimicked in a voice that sounded uncannily like the consul's, though higher pitched. She dropped her hands. "Honestly! People like that need to be taken down a peg or two!" Balthier blinked three times before turning abruptly to Vaan.

"I suppose you realize you are traveling with a woman who appears to have suicidal tendencies?" Vaan snickered at Peach's sound of indignation.

"She's not suicidal, she's just . . . straightforward." Balthier sneered at him.

"What pray tell is the difference where someone like the consul is concerned?" Vaan flushed angrily.

"That's pretty rich coming from someone with far worse charges to their name!" Balthier's expression darkened.

"You're being pretty fresh yourself! Who was it that managed to get us caught?" Peach cut off whatever response he might have made by stepping between them.

"That's quite enough!" She said sharply. She drew in a deep breath. "Fighting like cats and dogs will get us nowhere." She turned to Balthier. "It was the firemane that drew the imperials to us; it certainly wasn't making an effort to be silent. Blaming any of us for our capture is simply foolish. I had no delusions that they would let us go free." She frowned. "Try and keep your attitude to a tolerable level, before I am forced to do something unpleasant to you. And don't think I won't." She stared him straight in the eye. When he nodded, she glanced at Vaan. "Vaan, try not to let him get to you, alright?" He nodded.

"No promises, but I'll try. I think I'll do better if he makes an effort though." Peach sighed slightly and stepped back.

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for right now." She shook her head and smiled. "Well, let's let that lie for now. Before she left, Fran and I scouted the area out a bit. There's an arena of sorts very close by here. There are several gates there, and Fran is sure we can find a way out through there. She said we should meet her there as soon Vaan feels up to traveling and fighting." Vaan grinned.

"Lead on noble guide." Peach's lips twisted into a smile.

"You're just glad you get to use that line this time." Vaan smirked, but said nothing. "Fine then, lead on I shall." Balthier cleared his throat.

"Not to ruin the plan, but we need our weapons. The imperials made certain to confiscate them when they arrested us." Peach frowned.

"The only thing they took from me was my dagger. I suppose they had no clue what my wand actually was, or I wouldn't still have it." She rubbed her hands and smiled widely. Vaan thought it looked rather evil. "They didn't go through my belt either, so I have plenty of bob-ombs to give them a nasty surprise with. Do you still have yours Vaan?" He checked before nodding.

"Yeah. I wish I had my sword and shield though. I feel a little safer with them." Peach clapped her hands.

"So we do at least have a few potent things. Besides, if all else fails, we all have weapons called fists and feet." She straightened her gloves before actually cracking her knuckles. "Let's move." She led them quickly around a corner and past what looked very much like a shrine sitting in the middle of a large room. Vaan blinked as he saw a number of prisoners gathered around the center of the shrine.

"What are they all staring at?" Peach coughed.

"Probably the water." Vaan and Balthier exchanged a look. "It was quite nasty when I found it, all full of rust and who knows what else. It was useless like that, so I cleaned it." Vaan looked closer and saw that whatever the prisoners were crowded around was glowing slightly with a faint nimbus of light.

"Exactly how did you clean it?" Peach shrugged.

"I dropped a few starmen into it. As long as they stay, they'll keep the water clean. One of their abilities is the power to wipe out anything that's unnatural to whatever is near enough to them. They only have a small proximity of effect but I used enough to clean it all the way. If they stay there long enough, the water might even start to gain some of the starmen's powers." Balthier frowned.

"I think you may have just done something that ensures we cannot remain anonymous. That water has not been clean since the dungeons were built. That was quite some time ago. Besides, starmen are extremely rare. I find it rather doubtful you'll be able to replace something of such incalculable value." Peach snorted.

"It was overdue. The prisoners here will be a lot healthier with clean water to drink. As for the starmen, I do have more. Using a few for something like this will hardly hurt me." Ignoring his sputtering, she pushed open a large door in front of them. "Here's the arena."

"Aye and you're just in time lady!" In the middle of the arena were three seeq. The one in the middle bowed slightly. "You see miss, we was just having trouble deciding something between us." The other two chuckled rather meanly. Peach narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Do tell." All three seeq started to laugh. After nearly five minutes, the one in the middle leered at her.

"You see, we were just having an argument of sorts. The three of us is just trying to decide which of us gets to keep you and the blonde." Peach drew herself up to her full height. The seeq started laughing again. "Looks like yours are hard to come by miss, and blondie over there has plenty of magic from what we're feeling. That, and he's got some of the looks." He tipped his head back laughing. Once he calmed down he leaned forward and said, "Since we can't decide, why don't you? That way it'll be nice and fair." He started laughing again.

He opened his eyes to find a ball of pink light hurtling towards him, followed closely by a rather large ball of ice. The pink light hit him in the middle of his large stomach and sent him flying backwards. As he struggled to rise, the ball of ice cracked into his head. The seeq fell onto his back, looking dazed. He pointed at something that was clearly visible to only him. Slurring slightly, he said, "Look at all those stars." His arm fell back with a thump, though he continued to mutter nonsense quietly. His two companions snarled and advanced on Vaan and Peach, growling.

One of them let out a particularly violent snort and said, "Little lady, you shouldn't have done that." Peach pointed her wand straight at his head. Behind her, Vaan shook his hand, ridding it of a pale blue cloud. He glared at the two of them.

"What makes you think you can own us?" The third seeq snarled at him.

"We's the best warriors here!" He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Weaklings like you two need to learn your place!" Behind him, their ringleader stirred and rose from the ground slowly before letting out a roar of rage.

"That's it! Thought I'd be nice to ya! That ends now! Boys, take em down!" Letting out a simultaneous roar, the three seeq charged. Balthier raised his fists and stepped up to stand next to Peach.

"Have you never heard of thinking before you act?" He delivered a viscous uppercut to the smallest of the seeq when he came too close. "There are better ways of getting yourself killed after all." The seeq fell back and shook his head before lunging at him. Peach jumped up into the air and spun around like a top, coming down on the startled seeq's head feet first. As he started to fall, she flicked her wand at him, sending a ball of pink light at him. The seeq was driven forcefully into the ground and actually bounced several times before he landed some distance away.

"Of course I have. I just didn't think words would have been sufficient here." Vaan clenched his fist and drove it into the face of the second seeq. A burst of blue and white light accompanied the strike. The seeq was sent end over end into the one Peach had downed, which had just risen.

Vaan shook his hand. "What happened? I feel like I've been shocked." Balthier frowned at him.

"Your lady friend said to avoid using magic. There's your consequence for not listening." Vaan shook his head.

"I wasn't planning to! I just threw a regular punch, and whatever that was happened!" Peach growled and delivered a roundhouse kick to the leader's face.

"To quote Fran, fight now and discuss how later!" The leader of the seeq threw a hefty punch at Peach that she just barely managed to dodge. Thrown off balance, he stumbled momentarily. Balthier took the opportunity to deliver a crushing blow to the creature's back. With a low groan, he fell to his knees.

"What's going on down here?! There's to be no brawling here!" The seeq struggled to their feet and raced back towards the cells at the voice. Looking around quickly, Vaan jumped at the sight of Fran standing behind one of the gates, beckoning to them. Grabbing Peach and Balthier's arms, he very nearly dragged them over to her.

Fran quickly opened the gate and ushered them through. As soon as they were all with her, she shut and locked it. "Humes. Why is it your kind can never avoid petty squabbles?" Vaan stepped back hastily when Peach glared at her.

"I'd rather a petty squabble than that battle to defend my virtue! Or his freedom for that matter." She added, gesturing at Vaan. Fran blinked.

"Not so petty then." She froze when whoever had broken up the fight spoke.

"Looks like they ran away."

"Do not be so sure." The voice was distinctly male, though oddly muffled and echoing at the same time. Fran silently opened the gate, allowing them all to cautiously peer up above them.

At the sight of a man in full armor, complete with cape and closed face helm, Fran drew back and hissed, "A judge!" Peach blinked.

"A what?" Balthier answered her, though his eyes were fixed on something else.

"A judge. They hold one of the highest offices of justice in the Archadian Empire. Why one would deign to visit the dungeons of Nalbina Fortress is beyond me." He frowned. "I do have rather good idea of why Ba'gamnan and his lackeys are here though." Vaan stared as a green bangaa with numerous piercings stomped into view.

"I smell Balthier the sky pirate!" Vaan thought his voice sounded more than a little gravelly. The judge next to him turned his head to stare at the bangaa.

"Doubtless you do. You seem to smell him everywhere." Ignoring the bangaa's growl, he turned and beckoned one of the soldiers over to him. "Go retrieve the boy and the woman. And the man and viera with them I suppose. Be careful. The consul was adamant that no harm is to come to them, especially the boy." The soldier saluted and jogged away. Ba'gamnan snorted.

"What possible use could the great Vayne Solidor have for some brat and a dame that warrants such care?" Fran jumped slightly when Vaan crouched down behind her and started digging in his pockets. He waved her off.

The judge turned away from the bangaa to stare out ahead of him. "It is not my place to question the crown prince, headhunter. And even if I did know his reasons, I certainly would not impart them to the lapdog that chomps ever diligently at the slightest chance to capture _one_ hume. The judge clasped his hands behind his back before turning sharply to face the bangaa.

"Lord Vayne may turn a blind eye to your actions bangaa, but rest assured that I do not! You cause ever more harm in your relentless pursuit of a single quarry." Ba'gamnan snarled and reached for what looked a serrated ring on his back. Instantly, the imperials behind him drew their swords and pointed them at him. After a few moments, Ba'gamnan put his hand back. The judge, who hadn't moved at all, simply clapped his hands mockingly. "So the lapdog does have some sense after all. Here I am thinking it was hopeless." Ba'gamnan narrowed his eyes as the imperial jogged back up and saluted the judge.

"Sir, the prisoners are gone!" The judge whirled to face the soldier.

"What do you mean gone?!" The soldier shuffled nervously.

"I questioned some of the prisoners. Apparently the last anyone saw of them was before the boy awoke. They were all extremely reluctant to speak of the woman. I had to use some . . . persuasion to get anything about her at all." Balthier flicked his eyes briefly to Vaan when a small flash of light illuminated him momentarily. Oblivious to what was happening below him, the soldier continued. "Apparently she helped them in some way before she and the others disappeared, though none would say exactly how."

Vaan stood up and dusted his hands before whispering, "Peach, I think fixing the water may have just saved our skins. Unless you did something else you're not telling us?" Peach shook her head and shushed him when Ba'gamnan spoke suddenly.

"Wait." The judge barely spared him a look.

"What is it? I hardly think you can have any idea where they went." Ba'gamnan growled, but shook his head.

"No. I smell gunpowder." This got everyone's attention. Peach glanced sharply at Vaan. He simply looked up. Peach followed his gaze to see two bob-ombs running around the arena in opposite directions, rising with each step they took, fuses glowing. A strange air distortion was barely visible underneath their feet. Vaan grinned.

"Slightly modified float spell." He whispered. The judge whirled when one of them rose to a visible level and stopped not more than fifteen feet away.

"What is that?" one of the soldiers gulped.

"Sir, I think it's a bob-omb! There were reports of one being used at the palace!" Ba'gamnan spun around when the other bob-omb appeared three feet away from the balcony they were standing on.

"There's more than one this time you fool!" The judge calmly drew his sword. Ba'gamnan snorted. "Much good striking an explosive will do you, I'm sure!" The judge shook his head.

"It is not for this. It is clear that the resistance has infiltrated this prison and most likely wishes to say hello. They must have come for the prisoners." The bob-ombs suddenly tensed and started to glow. The sounds of their fuses abruptly grew louder. Ba'gamnan backed up.

"I think they've said hello. We should leave before we get a permanent good bye!" The judge sheathed his sword fluidly.

"I think you are correct for once." He backed up quickly. "Everyone retreat!" The soldiers didn't need to be told twice. Without even sheathing their swords, the soldiers ran pell-mell up the stairs behind them, Ba'gamnan and the judge in hot pursuit. They only just made it. The bob-ombs exploded simultaneously, making a humungous blast of sound and heat and propelling Ba'gamnan, who was in the rear and thus only halfway up the stairs, the rest of the way up them and through the door at the top. The entire room shook from the shockwave of the blast as pieces of the balcony rained down to the ground below. Fran shook her head and drew back. She shut the gate, nearly catching Balthier's foot in the process.

"Now they will think we are part of the resistance." She frowned slightly. "They may have incorrectly connected the lady Peach's bob-omb to the resistance attack, but I think it will be cemented in their minds that way now." Vaan smiled grimly.

"Good." Fran stared at him. "If they think we're resistance, they aren't likely to be as careful. Even I know that they consider most of the resistance to just be a nuisance. This might get them to think that they actually have trouble on their hands." He crossed his arms. "Besides, just because I'm not part of the movement itself, doesn't mean I don't support it. I hate the empire for what it's done."

For a long moment, neither Fran nor Balthier moved. Finally, Fran spoke. "I suppose you are correct about their general resistance views, though given today's events, they may be more wary of us." Vaan shrugged.

"All the better." Fran frowned and looked him up and down.

"You seem to have recovered from your abrupt depletion." Peach frowned.

"Yes, I was hoping you would be able to explain what you meant." Fran actually smiled.

"I suppose I did leave a rather confusing answer. First though, come in here, it has our equipment." She gestured to an archway behind her. "Fortunately, the mist flows freely through here as well. We should be able to escape through this passage." She hefted her bow as she spoke. "This appears to be a repository for any and all confiscated items from the prisoners." Vaan grinned as he swung the Demonsbane and buckled his shield.

"Glad we have you on our side Fran." Peach nodded as she made a few slashes with her dagger. Satisfied, she sheathed it and buckled it to her waist.

"I assure you the sentiment is mutual. Now what did you mean when you said his magic was pushed to its limits?" Fran frowned minutely.

"I said his connection to the mist had been placed under extreme stress." Peach adjusted her dagger a little before looking up.

"I had the understanding that mist is how we use magic." Fran shook her head.

"You are both right and not. Mist provides an avenue for magical access; rarely does it give itself to magical form." She paused for a moment. "Given the apparition that appeared with the blast that destroyed the firemane, I think it is what happened here." Vaan jolted slightly, Peach simply stared at her. Vaan glanced at the two females.

"So you both saw it?" Peach snorted softly.

"Saw it? I felt it! I was standing right next to you when it happened, remember? I distinctly remember something white hitting me in the face." Fran nodded.

"I think it was humanoid, though my glimpse of it was brief. I had only the vaguest impression of white and blue." She shook her head. "Whatever it was, it forced your connection to the mist wide open. Your magical power was given completely over to it, was charged with energy. The stress of having your magic manhandled in such a way rendered you unconscious. Fortunate for you that it did; the consequences to your mind and body could have been dire had you remained aware." She frowned.

"Enough talk for now. We must make our escape before the imperials begin their search through the pathways." Peach nodded.

"Right. Fran, did you have time to see how far this path goes?" The viera shook her head.

"No. However, I can sense that the mist has a long avenue to travel. It should be easy enough to find a way above ground." Peach grinned.

"Fair enough. Let's move out!" They set off, Fran in the lead. Vaan glanced back to Balthier, who was in the rear.

"Did you see that thing appear too?" Balthier snorted.

"I did not. I was more concerned with getting out of the path of an angry flaming horse. I happened to be directly in front of it when it charged." He narrowed his eyes. "I suppose I have to believe it was there. I couldn't get away with calling Fran crazy, even if you and your lady friend fit the bill quite nicely." Vaan went white, then nearly purple.

"What is your problem?! He snarled. "Honestly, your mouth alone is almost enough for me to turn you in, the bounty be damned!" Balthier stepped back as Vaan stalked forward. "I don't know what you're compensating for, but it's a miracle that there's anyone willing to suffer your presence for more than a few seconds! How she can stand it-"he jerked his thumb at Fran, who had stopped still at his outburst. "-is completely beyond me!" He shook a finger at Balthier. "If you don't stop spewing insults, I'll fix it so you can't!" Watching Vaan's finger spark as he spoke, no one doubted him. Fran carefully laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Vaan to tense before drawing in deep breath. Fran smiled slightly.

"Of all the foes you face, it is these two you cannot defeat." Balthier flushed. Fran glanced at Vaan. "No more squabbles. It wouldn't do to attract attention that we don't need." Vaan sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Sorry about the racket. I'd just had enough." Fran nodded slightly and returned to the front of the group. Without another word, she set off again. Peach frowned slightly and slowed down until Vaan caught up with her.

"I notice she said nothing about making threats." Despite himself, Vaan couldn't stop the slight smile that appeared on his face.

"I suppose she has her limits too." Peach bit her lip.

"She did gain a rather exasperated expression when he made that comment about us being crazy." She quickly went quiet as she saw Fran standing stock still in an archway up ahead. She turned her head slightly to them.

"We have no way to go but down." She paused very slightly. "And a very unexpected personage to get around first." She sounded more than a little disturbed. Balthier narrowed his eyes.

"Very unexpected personage?" Fran nodded minutely.

"Given that he is supposed to be long dead, yes." She stepped aside to reveal a large cage hanging from a chain at the edge of a pit. The occupant of said cage was looking at them with a mixture of surprise and wariness. He had very long dirty blonde hair and a beard to match. He looked slightly emaciated and his clothes were ill fitting. Despite this, his eyes seemed very much alive. They flicked over each of them, widening when they landed on Vaan, who seemed to be on the verge of either a nervous breakdown, or an explosion of epic proportions to judge from the way he was twitching. The man inside the cage leaned forward and gripped the bars.

"Reks?" Vaan started to visibly shake. The man leaned back slightly. "No. Not him. You look so much like him." Looking concerned, Peach reached out and laid a hand on Vaan's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She flinched when he burst forward and leaped out onto the cage with a roar.

"You!" He pounded the cage with his fists, small gusts of wind escaping his fingers and setting it swinging heavily. "It's your fault!" His voice rose to a scream. "It's your fault he's dead!" Peach darted forward and tried to pry him away.

"Calm down! Please!" She glanced over her shoulder at Fran and Balthier. "Who is that man?" Balthier frowned at her.

"I thought everyone knew it these days." He gestured at the cage. 'That is captain Basch Fon Rosenburg, formerly of the Dalmascan army. Though most people call him Kingslayer these days." Peach frowned as she struggled to quiet Vaan.

"Kingslayer?" Vaan let out a wordless snarl.

"He killed the king of Dalmasca at the treaty signing! He's the reason we're still at war! He's the reason Reks is gone!" Inside the cage, Basch shook his head.

"I did not kill the king." He drew in a deep breath. "But I will not deny that Reks is gone because of me." Vaan growled and punched the bars in front of Basch's face. Blue light burst from his fist and warped the metal heavily with a shrill creaking sound.

"Too right he is! I was there when you took him! I saw you come for him!" He drew his fist back for another strike. Peach shot a hand out and caught it just as he started to launch it forward. "Let go!" She shook her head.

"No! You might actually hit him this time." Vaan struggled.

"That's the point!" Fran whirled around when someone shouted behind her.

"Down here, I can hear someone!" Fran turned back around and leaped on top of the cage, pulling Balthier with her.

"Everyone hold on! I am dropping it!" Vaan was forced to lean his head out of the way as she swept a foot out and caught the loop holding the chain to the cage with one sharp heel. Instead of the heel breaking like he expected, the oversized iron ring snapped like a twig. As they started to fall he heard her mutter, "shoddy workmanship." Then he focused on gripping the bars as they plummeted into the pit. Just as they dropped out of sight, a group of soldiers appeared, headed by the judge.

The judge slowly removed his helm, revealing a face remarkably similar to Basch's, though much more clean shaven. He surveyed the scene for a moment before turning to the soldiers. "Spread out and search the other halls. I shudder to think of what Prince Vayne's reaction will be if the prisoners he's so keenly interested in truly have escaped." The soldiers shifted nervously before saluting him and running off. One remained behind.

"Judge Gabranth?" Gabranth, who had been staring at the dangling chain, glanced up.

"Yes Droplan?"

"What should I do about the bounty hunter sir?"

"Ba'gamnan?" He frowned for a moment before smiling. "It's fairly clear to me that his quarry has escaped." His smile widened. "Pass this message along to him for me. Tell him I said that his princess is in another castle."

AN: I couldn't resist using that line. Anyone who's had the slightest experience with video games should recognize it.

Ahem: apologies for how long it took to get this posted. Real life stepped in for a while.

Ahem: Wow. Spellcheck hated this chapter, especially the names (Ba'gamnan on particular. Though oddly enough, has no problem with scene with the seeq was something that seemed much more likely than what actually happened.

See you next time!

Just click that button to send a review. Flame if you must, but be constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	8. Revisiting the past

8. Revisiting the past

The group landed in their second crash of the day, though this was the first that actually hit with any force. The impact was strong enough to force the cage holding Basch open. With a loud metallic screech, the door exploded off the cage and flew across the room to clang against a wall. Basch pulled himself out of his prison with a low groan.

"At last. I'm free of that blasted thing." Behind him, Peach quickly rose and got off of Vaan, who had ended up beneath her in the fall.

"Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you landing on you like that" He rose shakily.

"I'm fine. You don't weigh all that much to begin with, and your dress cushioned most of the impact." Peach stretched and winced. She put her hands just above the small of her back and pushed, causing it to pop audibly. She noticed Vaan was standing slightly hunched and without a word she reached over and popped his back as well. Vaan rolled his shoulders gratefully. "Thanks." She nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a terrible liar." Vaan grinned.

"It's been said before. Maybe I should practice at it." Balthier jumped nimbly from the top of the cage.

"Lying is always useful in your line of work. Mine too, come to that." He glanced around as Fran seemingly materialized next to him. "Does anyone happen to know where we are now?" Fran and Peach both looked at Vaan. He shrugged.

"No clue. This is the farthest I've ever been from Rabanastre." He froze and tilted his head. "Wait. Something's coming back to me. I remember something from an old atlas. We just dropped straight down from Nalbina Fortress. If I remember that book right, that would put us in the Barheim Passage." Behind him Basch cleared his throat.

"That would be correct. It is indeed Barheim I've been hanging above for the past few years." Vaan's expression hardened.

"If it was up to me, you'd stay there for eternity!" He snapped. "Don't expect forgiveness from me for what you've done." Basch regarded him quietly for a moment.

"I don't expect forgiveness from anyone, least of all you." Vaan turned away from him. Basch was silent for a moment. Then he said quietly, "You're Vaan aren't you?" Everyone except Vaan himself stared at him in shock. "Reks mentioned you once." Vaan stiffened. "Said you were two years younger than him. I got the impression you were the whole reason he went into that blasted war." He frowned and looked away, his eyes seeming to see somewhere into the past. "It was his bad luck that he was one who had to be chosen to be the witness to it all." Peach glanced at Vaan's silently shaking form.

"Who is Reks?" Vaan looked up.

In a strangled voice he said. "Reks was my brother." He drew a deep breath. "He was with the unit sent out to guard the king of Dalmasca. They were separated from each other in a scuffle with imperial forces. When he finally caught up, Reks found everyone else slaughtered and saw captain Basch kill the king. Basch stabbed him after that. Reks and the king were found a while later. Reks died a few months later. They said the wounds were impossible to heal. He just stopped trying. He was in too much pain."

Very gently Basch said, "I did not kill him, though it was made to seem that way." Vaan glared at him.

"Don't talk to me." He whirled to face Balthier. "Any idea of how to get out of here?" Balthier looked startled for a moment at being put on the spot.

"I've never visited this particular cavern, but from what I was told, Barheim was once a mine of sorts. If we can find the tracks for the carts, they should eventually lead us to an entrance. They apparently started at one of the entrances when it was in operation." Fran suddenly pointed at something.

"I can see them from here." They followed her gaze to see a narrow line of tracks shining slightly behind an enormous rusted metal grate. "If we can raise the gate, we shall have our route." As one, the group set off down toward it.

Halfway there, Peach suddenly stopped and veered off towards something sitting on a pillar. "What on earth is this?" Everyone clustered around her. It was Basch who answered her.

"A fuse box. I think it powers the lighting and the gates in the mine." He reached out and opened the casing. He examined it for a moment before making a disappointed sigh. "The fuse is blown. Without it I don't think the gate will open at all." Peach frowned.

"Let's not be negative. There's all sorts of parts lying around in this room." It was true. The entire area was brightly lit by numerous glowing panels. The light from them illuminated countless piles of equipment and objects scattered around the room. "Spread out and search! Who knows, we might find another one, or at least something that'll work as a substitute." They split up, Fran and Balthier heading off to check the piles above. Vaan went with Peach.

"How can you trust anything he says? He's called Kingslayer for a reason!" He hissed, pointing surreptitiously at Basch, who was busily digging through a pile in the middle of a broken stairwell. Peach frowned looking thoughtful.

"That title sounds like something that would be given to someone to make people remember them after their death." She pointed her wand at a pile of circuitry as they approached it. It glowed for a second before falling apart in an almost silent cascade. Peach started sifting through part of it. "If he really did kill the king of Dalmasca, or your brother for that matter, why would he still be alive? Why would someone imprison him for those crimes? I should think if he really did kill the king, he would have been executed for treason, not left to hang over a pit."

Vaan closed his mouth as she continued. "Come to think of it, why would the empire keep him alive? If he truly is guilty, wouldn't they consider him to be too dangerous to them to live?" She shook her head. "I'm not declaring him innocent or guilty. I just think there's something fishy going on. Didn't Fran say he was supposed to be long dead?" Vaan nodded slowly.

"Yes. He was supposedly executed by the empire for his actions at the treaty signing." Peach nodded decisively.

"See what I mean? Rumors that Princess Ashelia lives, a very much alive dead man, there's something going on and it looks like the empire is at the heart of it all." She lowered her voice. "And me, a princess from a supposedly fairy tale kingdom here in Ivalice, a land that was supposedly as unreal as my kingdom was to you." She stood and dusted herself off. "Like I said, something's fishy." She frowned. "At any rate, it looks like we won't find anything we can use for that fuse box here."

"Why would you want that?" Peach and Vaan both whipped around to see a light blue colored bangaa sitting up against the gate itself. He coughed slightly before jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Isn't nothing but viscous monsters past there." Peach frowned and strode forward, kneeling swiftly to place one gloved hand to the side of the lizard like creature's neck.

"Be that as it may, we must continue on. It is not safe for anyone to remain here." She pulled her wand out and waved it, causing a trail of sparks to sink into the bangaa. He started to glow softly, small bursts of pink light rising from him. The bangaa sat up completely, looking startled. Before he could say anything, Peach reached into a pocket and brought out her water sphere. Wordlessly, she pinched the very top of it and tore it off, turning it into a cup of sorts. She handed it to him. "Drink it. It's quite clean." Vaan noticed a slight shimmer rise from it as the bangaa sipped at it gratefully.

"Many thanks miss." She nodded. Vaan knelt down.

"How did you get here?" The bangaa shrugged.

"I was looking to find a shortcut across the desert. I'm a merchant you see. Only problem is, when I got inside, those blasted mimics were everywhere." Peach blinked.

"Mimics?" The bangaa let out something like a low hiss.

"Vicious little brutes. Disguise themselves as treasure coffers. They're so good at it, you won't know the truth until it's too late. The other thing about em is that they feed on electricity. They're all over the mine, chewing on cables or anything else that's got juice in it." He snarled slightly and rose. "With them around, it's a wonder that anything's still operational here." Vaan shook his head.

"We still have to get out of here. We can handle monsters." The bangaa shook his head.

"Bravery boy, that's what you got." He smiled, showing off a number of teeth. "Fine. You'll need this if you want to get anywhere." He reached into a pack at his feet and produced a large tubular object. ' Made it when I managed to escape into here. That tube fuse aught to work in the box. Make sure you're prepared before you go traipsing about out there." Vaan nodded and took the fuse from him.

"Thanks. We will." He made his way towards the fuse box while Peach busied herself getting the others to return. Everyone gathered around as he reached it. Vaan reached out and popped the ruined fuse from the box. He carefully slotted the new one in. he was forced to jerk his hand back when a large bolt of electricity arced out from the fuse box's circuitry. Seconds later, the glowing panels along the walls faded out, their dim light replaced almost instantly by a much brighter light from overhead. Everyone looked up to see two long strips of a strange whitish yellow material glowing blindingly bright. Farther down, electricity crackled over another set of strips in a short wave, starting at one end and fading out once it reached the other. Less than two seconds after it disappeared, the strange material lit up, casting more light down.

This process continued as it passed the lights over the gate. Vaan could have sworn he saw something shy away into the ground when one of the light strips activated. Vaan glanced at Balthier. "What is that stuff?" Balthier examined them for moment, shielding his eyes as he did so, before answering.

"Looks to be thunder magicite. Or some amalgamation that has it in it. Thunder magicite glows like that when any electricity it hasn't produced itself hits it. Some sort of absorption property apparently. He watched another wave of electricity wash over it, though this one was much smaller. "I suppose those wall panels were for emergency situations. They were fairly dim." Vaan had the impression he had resisted the urge to add something snide to his last comment. "If it is an amalgamation, the other is probably holy magicite. When it's activated, holy magicite can repel monsters. Light and protection in one unit." Vaan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sound like you're impressed." Balthier shrugged.

"I have to admit, the idea is rather clever. A night-light that actually does keep the monsters at bay." Vaan glanced at the old burned out fuse on the ground.

"I guess it wasn't as workable as they thought.' Balthier followed his gaze.

"I think it's more likely that they didn't pay as much attention to it as they should have. The system looks old." Peach clapped her hands once, the loud sound making everyone else jump.

"There now, I knew you two could have a civil conversation if you tried." Before they could reply, she continued. "We should see if the gate will open now. If the lights are anything to go by, it seems likely." She led them down to the gate. By this time the bangaa was on his feet, though he was still leaning heavily on a wall next to the gate.

He spoke before anyone else could. "Aye it'll open now, though it'll take a fair bit of juice to do it." He frowned and pressed a button beside him. With a low creaking sound, the gate split in the middle and slowly receded into the walls. They all couldn't help noticing the brief dimming of the lights as it opened. Vaan blinked when something like an oversized metallic spider scuttled through an archway in the back of the room and made a beeline for a sparking section of the wall.

"What the heck is that thing?" The spider started to shake slightly as it leaned into the sparks.

The bangaa glanced over to it and growled. "That would be one of them mimics I told you about. Technically they're battery mimics since they mostly eat electricity." The lights started to dim as the creature fed greedily. "Around here that's not a good thing, since bad things happen when the lights get too low. If you can kill the mimics, the electricity they stole will jump back to where they took it. In this case that'd be the lights." Peach frowned.

"What kind of bad things?" She gasped when something dark and dripping rose from the ground. The bangaa nodded at it.

"That kind of bad things. Zombies prowl when it's dark. They can't stand the lights for some reason." The zombie let out a bubbly sounding roar and charged towards them. It was only halfway across the room when a white light surrounded it. The zombie crumbled away into dust with a sigh. Vaan aimed his hand at the mimic and let a blast of ice fly. It hit the spider like creature dead on and exploded. The mimic let out a shrill scream as it was pierced with numerous freezing blades and fell, electricity arcing out of it and back into the sparking section on the wall. The lights abruptly strengthened, causing another zombie that had risen to let out something akin to a scream of fright and sink back underground.

Balthier shook his head. "Definitely a holy magicite amalgamation. Zombies and their undead ilk cannot withstand the purity that radiates from it. Holy power is a common weakness among the undead." Vaan glanced at the bangaa.

"Will you be alright here?" The bangaa grinned.

"Aye lad, I'll just be a hindrance to you. Your lady friend there got me back on my feet, but it'll be a while before I'm battle ready. Just remember to be careful out there." He frowned suddenly. Watch yourself in the room after this one. There's an enormous red gate up against the wall, and the monsters seem to have a real liking for it. Got mimics swarming all over it. Every once in a while the doors vanish on it and one gets through. Can't fathom what they're up to, but you watch yourself all the same." Vaan nearly dropped his sword in shock. He glanced at Peach to find her looking like he felt.

Finally he said, "Don't worry, we'll be careful." As they set out, Peach darted up to Vaan so quickly she seemed to teleport.

In a low whisper she said, "Vaan, that gate he described, do you think it might be like the one near Rabanastre?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I can't think why it would be down here, but the gate in the Estersand is the only one I've ever heard of that big and that particular shade of red." At her slightly confused look he said, "Bright ruby red gates the size of most palace walls isn't exactly a common feature of Ivalice." Peach snorted softly.

"Fine, I'll give you that one." She sobered. "If it really is a gate to my world, then we can't let the monsters stay there. Who knows what could happen." Vaan stared as they rounded a corner and caught sight of the gate the bangaa had warned them of.

As soon as he saw it, he was certain beyond any shadow of doubt that it was a gate to the Mushroom Kingdom. It stood at the same height as the one in the Estersand, and was the same color. Unlike the Estersand gate however, this one looked like it had been through hell and back. It also had mimics crawling over every available surface. He watched as electricity suddenly sparked from the collection of monsters into the gate. There was a flash of light, and for the briefest of seconds, the doors were gone. Only one mimic made it through before the massive metal slabs reappeared. Vaan noticed with surprise that they were transparent now, still there but behaving like a window rather than a complete barrier. He jumped when he heard a sharp hissing sound come from right next to him.

Fran had pulled out her bow, an arrow ready to fly even as he turned his head to face her. "We must eliminate them, or we may not make it across." The others nodded and readied their weapons. Fran let the arrow fly. It struck one of the spider monsters hard in its over sized abdomen, killing it instantly. Even as electricity arced away from it, the rest of the mimics whirled and charged them as one. Balthier hit one in the face with a well aimed bullet, sending it crashing to the ground, causing the monsters behind it to trip and stumble over the sudden obstacle.

Vaan took this as an opportunity to fire a blast of wind at them, slamming over half of them into a wall and each other. The released electricity from them was almost blinding. Peach was using her wand to levitate the mimics and smash them into huge boulders and vice versa. Both methods were devastatingly effective, she had yet to have a target not die. Seeing the odd looks she was receiving, she said, "I was afraid they'd eat the spell if I just shot it at them, so I thought I should try something different." Vaan nodded, but said nothing, focusing on the remaining horde.

He was effectively startled out of casting his next spell by Basch. The man had run forward with surprising speed and lifted a mimic that had gotten a little too close for comfort. To his astonishment, Basch proceeded to throw it like it was little more than a toy soldier. It hit a wall with a sickening crack and literally exploded in a blast of electricity.

Balthier sidled up to him as Basch dashed off towards another target. "At least that cage hasn't done anything to his fighting skills." He laughed ruefully as he fired a bullet at another mimic, killing it on the spot. "And here I was thinking he was going to be a burden." He frowned. "You'll have to give me some cover. They're coming faster than I can reload." Vaan nodded dumbly as he watched Basch treat his second foe to the same vicious attack.

An arrow whizzing by his ear and striking a mimic in the head brought him back to the present. Without pausing to think, Vaan whirled and let a blast of fire engulf a small group of mimics and a zombie that had materialized in the midst of the group of spider like creatures. They let out a concerted wail as they died. Vaan wrinkled his nose as the smell hit him. Fran nodded at him as she ran past, a spell glowing at her fingers. "You would be a superb fighter if you could keep from being distracted." She grunted slightly as she released the spell. Vaan winced as the ground shook and split open from the force of it. Many of the mimics fell into the pit that she had created with the blast of lightning. Fran stepped back looking pleased as Peach levitated an enormous boulder over the pit and dropped it, causing a sickening crunch and a blinding flash of light from below.

"High praise from her." Balthier muttered as he fired at one of the few mimics left. He blinked when the monster actually dodged around the bullet, moving so quickly it left an afterimage of itself. "That's a new trick." He drawled. Vaan couldn't help but agree as the little monster avoided Fran's arrow in the same manner. It was not so fortunate when Peach cleared out the rest of the mimics and focused her attention on it however. A succession of pink balls of light smashed into the ground in front of it, sending debris flying in all directions. A chunk of it hit the mimic as it started to dodge the first of the spells, flipping it onto its back.

Fran and Balthier both fired at it at the same time. The mimic let out an ear splitting screech. Then it bulged obscenely and burst apart in a cloud of mist. Something dark black and glittering fell from the rapidly dispersing vapor. Fran reached down to pick it up. Vaan and Peach both shouted "No!" at the same time. Fran jumped backwards, startled.

Before she could question them, Vaan whipped his wand out and flicked it at the object. The blue spell ball sent it spinning into the air. Peach already had the Cobalt Star out and without a word she fired it. Crackling blue light lanced out and struck the glittering shard. It exploded deafeningly, mist streaming out in all directions as the stone was obliterated. Peach lowered the star, looking the grimmest Vaan had ever seen her.

"That makes two of them now. And both of them were in places they should never have been. I'm starting to think it's deliberate." Vaan nodded at her.

"So am I." He frowned. "There's still one left." He indicated the gate through which the mimic was clearly visible. Peach strode over to it, frowning.

"I don't think we can do anything while it's on the other side." She reached a hand out and knocked gently on the space inside the enormous gate. She nodded when they all heard the distinct sound of metallic echoes. "As I thought. They must be one at a time visits." Vaan walked up to it, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from Fran, Balthier, and Basch.

"I'm not so sure about that. We had no problems with the last one." He paused as he ran a hand down one of the edges of the gate. "Look at this thing. It's been so badly damaged the metal's warped. It looks like it just came out of a bomb blast." This was true. Even the metal frame of the gate was blackened and twisted. Peach followed his gaze to see that a section near the top was almost completely corroded.

"I see your point." Vaan pursed his lips as he took in the scene being shown.

"What is this place?" He watched as strangely solid stars fell from the sky in droves, most landing on oddly colored hills, some rising immediately after touching down. Farther back, he saw what looked like a gigantic star with a keyhole sitting at the peak of one hill. Peach glanced in and smiled.

"Star hill." She gestured. "When someone makes a wish, they fall here as stars. If the wishes are worthy enough, they rise to travel along Star Road. From there, they go to a place called Star Haven where the Star Spirits are able to grant the wishes with the aid of a magical rod." She frowned and said quickly, "At least that's how the legend goes."

Vaan raised an eyebrow. Peach flicked her gaze to Fran, Balthier, and Basch. He nodded almost imperceptibly. "This rod wouldn't happen to be called the Star Rod would it?" Peach nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?" Vaan grimaced.

"Call it a hunch." They all fell silent for a moment as they watched the mimic wander around the hill. Fran sighed slightly.

"Ivalice truly is a land of wonders. In all my years of life, I have never seen anything like this." Vaan nodded.

"I just wish Reks was still alive. There's so much he didn't get to see. He would have loved to see something like this place." He watched as a trio of stars fell to the ground, one almost landing on top of the mimic before it floated back into the air. The mimic leaped at it as it rose. This proved to be a mistake on its part. The mimic had barely cleared the ground when something white and skeletal erupted from the ground beneath it. The attacker pinned the mimic underneath one enormous bony foot and slammed to the ground, crushing it. The creature sank back into the hill as electricity from the mimic arced towards them. The star had long since vanished, shooting back up into the sky trailing sparkles. Vaan blinked. "What was that?!"

Peach shivered slightly. "A Mammoth Graveyard. They guard Star Hill. Supposedly, they're the skeletons of a long dead race of animals." She shook her head. "At least that wish made it through." She smiled. "It's on its way to Star Road and then Star Haven if the legend is to be believed." The electricity from the dead mimic made it to the gate just then. Vaan saw two more stars rise into the air before the electricity shot through the gate. As soon as the energy passed through it, the doors reappeared with a dull thud. The warped metal slabs seemed to shiver slightly before words appeared, rising out of the doors looking like ghostly fire. Peach frowned as she read them.

"Once we were the greatest of friends, until one day a great betrayal and deep mistrust brought it to an end. With these barriers I sealed our fates, and with heavy heart my end I await. Though my child will live on and live long, she will never know just how much I was wrong. I beg of you to let the truth be known whatever it may take, I beg you to end the seething hate. As deeply split as we are, our two worlds cannot" Vaan glanced down and saw another line of script float out of the doors.

"To the hill of falling wishes." He glanced up. "I guess that means Star Hill." Fran tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Who did such a spell? Leaving such a message, creating a gate that can actually transport people, they both take more than a small knowledge of magic." Basch looked at her.

"What about the Gate Crystals? Are they not the same?" Fran shook her head looking pensive.

"No. Gate Crystals are a natural occurrence where mist congregates most heavily over time. They were around before even my race." She fixed Vaan with a rather stern look. "You mentioned something about a gate in the Estersand?" He reddened slightly under gaze.

"That's right. It looked almost brand new though, and I never saw any writing." Peach coughed slightly.

"Actually writing did show up. I think you would have seen it if Penelo hadn't distracted you." Give me a minute to remember what it said." They all fell silent, watching her. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, making them jump.

"Got it!" She drew a deep breath before speaking. "Find my heir, the one with a power that is both strong and rare. Use my messages to light your path, use them to save us all from the god like being's unforgiving wrath. Their idea of fate is thrown at us like an unrelenting horde; fight it using my story as your unfailing sword." Balthier groaned.

"Verse. Oy. The whole thing's going to be in verse." Fran shot him a withering look before turning her attention to Vaan.

"Ignore him. He never understood the significance of Ivalice's greatest verse writings." Pretending not to hear the indignant spluttering behind her, she continued. "If I understand this correctly, there are more of these strange gates to be found across Ivalice. I find myself curious as to what it all means." Peach narrowed her eyes.

"Are you suggesting a cooperative effort?" Fran gave her a sidelong look.

"Perhaps." Peach snorted.

"Don't think I don't know your angle." She gave a mock sigh. "I suppose I have a way to make it worth your time. Besides amnesty I mean." Balthier crossed his arms.

"And what might that be?" Peach smirked and rummaged in one of her pouches for a moment before pulling something out.

She tossed the object to Fran, who caught it and stared at it. Peach smirked. "Will several mushroom coins be enough?" Fran examined it minutely.

Finally, she tossed it to Balthier. "It's authentic." She crossed her arms. "I think we may have a way to deal." Peach smiled.

"Let's discuss it once we're somewhere safe. This is hardly the place." She turned to Vaan. "Can you do anything for the gate? Hide it or something?" He ran a hand over it.

"I honestly don't know. It's not like they have an instruction manual." He jumped when blue energy crackled over the gate. The doors opened briefly, a fierce hot wind laced with sand blowing through the space they left. "That's the Estersand!" The scene inside the gate swooped dizzyingly before coming to an abrupt stop at an apparently blank patch of desert. "What's it doing?" Peach shrugged.

"Heaven only knows." She blinked when the Estersand gate materialized suddenly and glowed bright red. "Now what's that one doing?" A seeming red beam lanced out and struck the gate they were looking through. The view suddenly zoomed in on the Estersand gate before making a very disorienting spin, leaving them looking out on nothing but sand. A single word flashed across the space. "Reconnected. What on earth?" She squinted. "Is that Rabanastre up in the distance?" Vaan nodded silently.

They all jumped when the doors slammed shut before reopening to show the lawns in front of Peach's castle. The view only lasted a second before the doors slammed shut again and reopened a second time to reveal Star Hill. The doors slammed shut again and stayed closed. Then the gate itself abruptly vanished, doors and all. Words floated up out of the space where it had been. Peach sighed.

"That's how I found the message in the Estersand. Gave me quite a shock to have words appear out of thin air. Though I didn't get all those images last time." She frowned as she read the words floating in the air. "With two or more on your side, to any of their locations a single one will provide a ride." Balthier snorted.

"I suppose that clever rhyme is trying to tell us that once we've activated a gate, it'll let us go to any location that's already been activated." Peach nodded slowly.

"I suppose so. That's good to know." She shook her head as if to clear it. "All that aside, we should focus on getting out of here. Even if I knew how to get the gate to turn visible again, I don't trust it to transport us safely. Heaven only knows just how good its condition really is." She glanced up as the lights flickered briefly. "Between those mimics and that fuse box, we can't afford to hang around trying." Fran nodded and nocked an arrow.

"We shall have to force our way through." She let the arrow fly. It flew ahead and pierced a mimic that had just turned the corner. She lowered the bow slightly. "I fear we may have to clean this place out of all the mimics if we are to escape. Stay together and keep your eyes open." The others nodded. Vaan jumped when a sudden rattling noise came from behind him. He turned to find Basch leaning over a pile of something white.

"What are you doing?" Basch straightened up, revealing a sword and shield in his hands.

"Borrowing these." He gave a grim smile. "I generally don't moonlight as a grave robber, but I daresay this fellow won't be needing them. Vaan's eyes widened as he realized it was a skeleton on the ground. Basch swung the sword around. "Standard issue Mythril Blade and Buckler. Licensed these a long time ago."

Fran shot off another arrow, killing another mimic that had appeared. "If you are through pillaging, then lend a hand. We must work together if we are to escape." Basch simply twirled the sword and charged forward. Fran growled low in her throat. "Reckless man." She and the others ran to catch up with him. As the came up on a corner, they heard three piercing shrieks, followed by the distinct crackle of electricity. Peach snorted softly.

"Reckless ones make the best fighters. I've yet to see one that was overly careful." They rounded the corner to find Basch standing amid a small pile of dead mimics and two zombies.

Balthier passed Peach, muttering in her ear, "It hardly makes him less effective." She nodded mutely. Balthier clapped a hand onto Basch's shoulder. "Nice work, but wait for us next time. It helps to have another blade." He jumped when something latched onto his leg. Both of the zombies were slowly rising from the heap. Balthier aimed his gun at the head of one of them. Before he could fire however, a nimbus of light surrounded the undead creature, causing it to dissolve. Vaan pointed his hand at the other zombie and repeated the spell, causing the same effect.

"Magic helps too." He folded his arms. "Leave the undead to me." Fran simply nodded and nocked an arrow.

"Be careful not to overextend yourself." She killed a mimic farther up the corridor. Vaan snorted and let a corona of blue light pulse in his hands.

"No problem, I feel great." Peach levitated a pile of rocks and sent them spinning down the cavern. They heard multiple screeches and a very loud clanging sound. She frowned slightly.

"There must be a gate ahead." They hurried forward to find a mesh gate set in the wall and a horde of mimics in the distance. Peach stepped up, spotting a large button on the wall. "Here goes nothing." She pressed the button. The lights dimmed dramatically as the mesh slid into the wall. They brightened as soon as the gate stopped moving. "The bangaa wasn't kidding when he said they take a lot of juice." Balthier cocked his gun.

"Our survival and escape lies in keeping the mimics at bay then." He glanced at Vaan. "We may have more undead appear, so stay on your toes." Vaan gave a very slight smile.

"I'll do that." He flung his hands forward, sending the blue light rocketing into the mimics farther up. The light exploded into shards of ice before shattering, piercing most of the monsters and wounding the rest. This was quickly followed by a large boulder that Peach levitated from somewhere.

After the death wails had died down, Balthier said, "Why you wish to hire us is beyond me. It can't be for protection." Peach smirked.

"Protection is a bonus. There's strength in numbers." They ran into the room to find a small network of water running through a humongous cavern. "Where's all this water coming from?" Vaan's gaze followed the stream to its widest point. He pointed at a side passage filled with rocks.

"I think it's from there. The atlas was old so I don't know how accurate it was, but apparently Barheim connects to the Garamscythe Waterway somewhere. I guess they meet somewhere up past there." Fran scanned the room before shouldering her bow.

"I don't think we should risk trying to find our way in there. Who knows how long it would take us to clear a path. And there's also the possibility that the imperials may still be watching the entrance into Lowtown." Vaan nodded and pulled out his sword out.

"Fair enough." He glanced around before pointing at a hill that sloped upwards at a sharp angle. "Is that sunlight?" Everyone turned to look. Sure enough, warm sunlight was shining faintly through the mouth of a small cavern at the top of the hill. The light cast a faint checkerboard pattern onto the ground. Balthier narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like there's one more gate between us and escape." He grinned. "Let's make quick work of it, shall we?" He scanned the area for a moment before cocking his gun. "It looks like all that stands between us and it are some of those oversized toads." They looked down to see what looked like a gigantic toad with horns. Peach leaned over to Vaan.

"Are these those horned toads you mentioned to me?" She whispered in his ear. He frowned.

"I'm not sure what type those are. I've never seen them before." Balthier aimed his gun at one.

"Oh I know what kind they are." They all jumped when the gun fired, the blast echoing tremendously. The amphibious creature let out what sounded like a cross between a croak and a scream and keeled over sideways. Balthier smirked and reloaded his gun. 'They're the kind that's easy to kill." Fran rolled her eyes and swiftly readied her bow.

"Showoff!" She snapped at Balthier, who feigned hurt. "We shall tackle them one at a time. It will help to conserve energy and ammunition." They set off down the slope as one large group. They killed three more of the froglike beasts as they traversed the room, the last stabbed by Basch when it leaped at them with a speed that was extremely disproportionate to its size. They finally reached the foot of the slope to find a mimic busily feeding at the sparking base of what appeared to be a lamppost. Vaan calmly skewered it with his sword.

As the beast died he said, "I'm getting tired of these things." The lamppost brightened as the dead monster's stolen energy was returned to it. Peach waved at them from farther up the hill.

"I found the gate!" Vaan and the others caught up with her just as she pressed the button next to the gate. With a great deal of creaking, the gate parted in the middle and slid into the walls. Lights flickered on overhead in a long hallway as the doors stopped moving, revealing a cavernous room ahead and what appeared to be a gigantic pile of scrap metal sitting in heap in the center of it. They could all see an archway behind it glowing with sunlight.

The group hurried towards the archway. Halfway across the room, Vaan threw his arms out and stopped dead, catching Balthier and Basch in the chest. The scrap pile had moved. With a great deal of metallic scraping, the metal heap rose to tower over them, Sections of it splitting away from the body and reconnecting with lightning speed. When it finally stopped moving, the group found themselves looking at what had to be the largest mimic in existence. Peach took an involuntary step backwards.

In a rather small voice she said, "I think we just found mommy." She started fishing for something in one of her pouches. The enormous mimic hissed loudly. Vaan and Balthier both stepped back as well.

Vaan glanced at Balthier. "I don't suppose there's any chance she'll let us go?" Balthier snorted and drew his gun from its holster slowly.

"I highly doubt that. We did kill most of her brood. I daresay she's rather displeased." The mimic queen hissed again as Fran and Basch joined the others, weapons drawn. Peach passed something to Vaan.

"You'll be able to make a better throw." She muttered. He nodded. The mimic queen advanced and opened her mouth to snap at them. Vaan flung the object in his hand into her open jaws. The queen closed her mouth reflexively, but didn't have time to do anything else. The bob-omb detonated almost as soon as her jaws were closed. There was muted blast of sound that made Vaan's head throb, and the mimic queen's head appeared to bulge.

At the same time, Peach shouted, "Scatter quick! She'll have a harder time if we get her from all sides!" They ran in all directions as the mimic queen opened her mouth in a roar, smoke gushing from her jaws. Then she shook her head and oriented on Vaan. As soon as she spotted him, she lunged towards him at lightning speed. He slashed the Demonsbane as he jumped away. The slash caught her in the face, drawing a line of silvery blood. She shrieked piercingly and reared back, rising on her back legs rather like the firemane had.

"Oh no you don't!" Vaan jumped as Peach sent a succession of spell balls zipping past his ear. They smashed into the monster's abdomen and exploded. The mimic queen was flipped on her backside and landed heavily, legs akimbo. Peach huffed slightly. "I wasn't about to let another monster try that trick." She set off towards Basch, who was fighting a group of ordinary mimics. Over her shoulder she called, "I'm going to give him a hand. The last thing we need are zombies joining the fight." Vaan noticed the electricity sparking all over the walls and nodded. A loud screech from the mimic queen brought his focus back on her. Fran and Balthier had both fired at her from across the room, catching her in the stomach with both shots. The mimic queen's legs waved for a second before they went perfectly straight. To Vaan's astonishment, they then kept on folding the other way, finally touching the ground and hoisting the body up into the air. The monster let out a loud hiss before orienting on Fran and Balthier and starting towards them. Vaan swallowed.

"That complicates things." How the creature was able to track them upside down he had no idea. He raised his hand and concentrated, letting a warm tingling sensation wash through him. He flung his hand towards the giant monster. "Fira!" Flames exploded around the mimic queen, making her flail around in an attempt to remove the new threat. Fran suddenly appeared beside him and shot an arrow into the spider like monster's head.

"Good thinking. I doubt she has ever had to deal with the threat of fire." She watched as Balthier shot a mimic that came too close to him and reloaded so fast that Vaan almost missed it. He then fired a round straight into the flailing creature's face. The mimic queen suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled over, extinguishing the flames and rising, her body once more right way up. She then stabbed the ground with one large pincer like leg and swept it upwards and away, sending large chunks of stone flying towards him. One of the larger pieces hit Balthier in the shoulder as he tried to dodge them. Fran and Vaan both winced at the rather loud crack that sounded on impact. Balthier fell back clutching his shoulder. Vaan saw Peach snap something to Basch and start running towards Balthier at the sound, leaving the ex-captain to deal with the mimics. He frowned.

"That thing's way too intelligent." Fran raised her bow and nocked an arrow.

"I agree." She took careful aim at the mimic queen. She almost jumped when Vaan reached out and tapped the arrow with a finger, causing the tip to burst into flame.

"Try that on for size." Fran nodded and aimed at the mimic queen again. The enormous monster shook her foot slightly and dashed straight at Balthier, who was leaning against a wall. Peach, who was running towards him at full speed, raised her dress slightly with one hand and waved her wand with other. The chunks of stone rose into the air and went sailing towards the beast, smacking it in the face and crumbling into powder. She waved the wand again, sending the powder into the mimic queen's face, effectively blinding and choking her. Peach smirked as she finally reached Balthier.

"Turnabout is always fair play!" Fran Fired the arrow as the monster staggered towards her and Vaan making a strange coughing noise. The flaming arrow struck the beast square in the face. The small flame flickered slightly before it suddenly exploded, shining with such intensity that it was impossible to look at. The mimic queen's roar scaled up into a piercing wail. Vaan sliced a mimic in two with his sword and then stared as seeming droplets of flame fell from the enormous monster.

"What happened?!" Fran stabbed another mimic with an arrow before answering.

"I think perhaps her blood is burning." Vaan winced as he killed another mimic.

"How is that even possible?" Fran actually clubbed a fourth mimic with her bow.

"She seems to be made of metal. I have seen deposits of magnesium all over as we have traversed these mines. It is the only metal I know of that can burn with such intensity. I think she has been here so long some of it has made it into her blood." She grunted slightly as she cast a fire spell at trio of mimics that were approaching them. "Where are these all coming from?" Vaan glanced around before spotting a large hole in the ground.

"Over there!" Fran followed his gaze to see more mimics crawling from the hole. "That must be her nest!" Fran nodded.

"Peach appears to be busy with Balthier. Can you plug it?" he frowned as he slashed two more mimics.

"Maybe. I don't know if there's anything big enough." Fran smiled very slightly. She paused as Basch charged past them, chasing down three mimics before she spoke.

"That man is worth his weight in gold." She shook her head. "Will a burning mimic be large enough?" She pointed to the mimic queen. By now, the giant beast was on its supposed knees, still blazing high with flames. Vaan noticed that small trails of flame were starting to spread to the rest of her as she thrashed. He nodded.

"I think that'll do nicely." He pulled out his wand and waved at the mimic queen. Translucent blue light burst from the jeweled top and enveloped the monster. The mimic queen rose into the air. Moving the wand rather like a baton, Vaan moved her over the pit. Ten more mimics crawled out of it before he brought the wand down in a swift chopping motion. The mimic queen shot downward with force of a bullet and landed in the hole with a loud crash.

The force of the impact created a large split in the shell-like skin on her abdomen. He watched as a small trail of flame slithered down her and went inside the crack. Seconds later, he heard a sound like a large number of candles blowing out at the same time.

The mimic queen exploded into an enormous ball of flame. She let out a particularly loud wail that hurt everyone's ears. It continued for a few seconds before it cut off abruptly. There was no further sound from her other than the crackle of flames. Basch killed the last of the mimics and dashed up to Fran and Vaan.

"Good work." The dead monstrosity slumped heavily and crashed to the ground. A bright pink dome surrounded the mimic queen and shrank. Peach held her wand with both hands as the flames gradually dimmed.

When the flames dissipated entirely and were replaced by smoke, Peach lowered her wand. A cloud of smoke billowed up and faded. "We don't need a fire like that spreading. The whole mine could go up and spread to the fortress." She turned to Balthier. "How's your arm?" He rose and rubbed it.

"Masterfully healed." His lips twitched. "I'm beginning to see the benefits of teaming up." Vaan snorted from his spot by the exit.

"Like she said we'll discuss it later. Let's go before something else happens." He turned and started walking up the sun filled passage. Balthier holstered his gun and started after him.

"Now there's one request I have no problem going along with." The others nodded and as a group they all hurried to catch up with the silhouette of Vaan in the distance.

AN: Wow that's my longest chapter yet. life decided to get in the way or this would have been posted earlier. Some people may be wondering why I actually call the mimic queen her instead of it. That's because she's the first of the few monster bosses that actually has a clearly stated gender. (I've noticed the game tends to refer to most monster bosses as an it, with the exception of the espers.) As for her burning like that, She IS made of metal after all. The line about magnesium was truth with a little creative license. The game clearly has some common metals. I just added magnesium.

Ahem: I hope the lines about the gate reconnection wasn't too confusing. I had a hard time writing that so it would make sense. And for those wondering, Yes the Star Hill in question is from the first Super Mario rpg. I intend to have snippets of it and all three Paper Mario games combined in this story. I have to admit that I share Balthier's distaste for verse writing. it's hard to write so it's understandable. Vaan's line about the Star Rod is born out of my inability to understand Nintendo's fascination with stars in the **Mushroom Kingdom.** They certianly do it alot. Why? The world may never know.

Ahem: I will soon have a new story out! Called Life's Blessing, it's a fic for Ben Ten. (Alien force actually, but doesn't have a category for it.) I love this show! The story is being written in response to a request. I don't usually do those, but I've known this person for years and she asked, (more like challenged) me to write something that would test me. She wanted a pairing style that I'm not used to writing, and to add something that made me really think on how to write it. this fulfills both requirements. Look for it soon.

See you in chapter nine! Magicia.

Just click that button to send me a review. Flame if you must, but make it constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	9. Allegiances

9. Allegiances.

Amalia grunted as a bright light was swung in her face. The imperial holding it raised his visor and sneered at her. "Well? Do you have anything to say?" Amalia snorted from her seat in a hard wooden chair and flexed her hands as the rope was cut away from them.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Could you be anymore cliche?" She gestured at the light and the sparse room she was sitting in. "This looks like it came straight out of a crime novel. Which one did you get this little scene from?" The imperial grimaced slightly.

"What makes you think this is out of a novel? How do you know I didn't come up with this intimidating setting all on my own?" He turned when an imperial in a lieutenant's uniform let out a low sigh of disgust behind him.

In a low deadpan voice he said, "General, you designed it mimic the inquisition setting's in the Metal Trigger series." Amalia very nearly burst out laughing.

"Those books are for teenagers." The general frowned.

"Those books are underrated classics."

"No they aren't" Amalia and the lieutenant said together. The general ignored this and plucked a knife from a table next to him.

Holding it to her throat he said, "I wouldn't be making smart remarks if I were you. You're hardly in the proper position for it." He put it down when she closed her mouth. "Better." He crossed his arms. "We want answers Princess Ashelia." Ashelia snorted.

"You may know who I really am, but what makes you think I'll tell you anything about the resistance?" The general smiled nastily.

"Of course we know who you are. How could we not? You fit your own description perfectly." The lieutenant stepped forward.

"We are only concerned with two members of the resistance." He cleared his throat slightly. "The noblewoman and the desert child that were captured with you." The general nodded and turned to face Ashelia again.

She sneered at them. "They aren't members of the resistance!" The general snorted.

"And I suppose you just happened to meet in those sewers?" He pressed on without waiting for a response. "Don't try and hide the truth. They and their sky pirate cohorts of theirs escaped Nalbina Dungeons." He leaned forward. "Bob-ombs were used. The same weapon that was used back at your ill conceived attack on the royal palace." Ashelia raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't say much for your abilities if they were able to escape from right under your noses." The general's lips curled up into a snarl. Ashelia smirked. "And it really doesn't say much for your observation skills if you locked them up with weapons like that at their disposal." The general let out a roar of rage and lunged at her. Ashelia was forced to jerk backwards before the lieutenant grabbed the general and hauled him back in a surprising show of strength.

"Sir, please!" The general ignored him and struggled to try and grab Ashelia, letting out incomprehensible gibberish. A new voice rang out suddenly.

"General Zardan! Control yourself!" The general and lieutenant both whipped around to find Judge Gabranth staring at the general furiously, holding his helm under one arm. The general immediately saluted.

"Judge Gabranth sir!" Gabranth gave him a look of barley disguised disgust.

"Leave now." The general froze.

"Sir?" Gabranth turned to face him fully.

"I said leave. You are clearly not competent in this matter." The general grumbled, but saluted and left. The lieutenant made to follow. "You stay. You at least seem to be able to keep your temper." The lieutenant saluted and stood up against a wall. Gabranth crossed his arms and contemplated Ashelia for a moment. "My apologies for his behavior princess." Ashelia snorted softly.

"I can't say I think much of the empire's choice in generals." Gabranth's lips twisted into a slight smirk.

"I certainly didn't choose him. The counsel placed him in that position. I suspect he's a mole for them. A bad mole." He shot a look at the lieutenant, who was snickering quietly in the corner. The man was silent at once. Gabranth stared at Ashelia for a moment. Finally he said, "I am forced to believe that you have no pre-existing affiliation with the woman or the boy." Ashelia's eyebrows rose.

"Why so certain all of a sudden?" Gabranth's stare was unflinching.

"They escaped from Nalbina with the aid of weapons the rest of the resistance does not have. I have heard no word of the resistance having access to working bob-ombs or anything else from the era of the Mushroom Kingdom." Noting Ashelia's expression, he said, "You are not the only one who has spies and traitors in their employ princess." He smiled lazily. "It was a member of your contingent that told us you had gone down into the waterway." Ashelia pursed her lips. Gabranth frowned.

"Now don't be like that. All's fair in war." He sobered slightly. "I suppose it's alright for me to tell you this. The woman and the boy have had sizable bounties put on their heads by Lord Vayne." Ashelia snorted.

"And what are their charges?" Gabranth glanced at the lieutenant. The man cleared his throat and pulled a sheet of paper from somewhere.

"Wanted for damaging imperial equipment, resisting arrest, and vandalism of imperial property. Subjects are currently at large and are to be considered armed and extremely dangerous." He followed up with a mostly accurate description of Peach and Vaan, though Ashelia was sure Peach was a blonde not a brunette, and she was fairly certain Vaan didn't carry a bow or have snow white hair. She especially doubted that Peach even had a gun in her possession, much less fought with one.

"_Sounds like they accidentally mixed up part of their descriptions with Fran and Balthier's. Good. Peach may stand out too much for it to do much good, but Vaan should be better off._" She thought. She frowned. "What do you mean extremely dangerous?" Gabranth grimaced and placed a sphere on the table.

"This is why." He pressed a button. An image was projected into the air. For a moment, all she could see was a small dot of pink, before a blinding blue light burst from it suddenly and expanded to fill the screen. A second later the image flickered violently and went dark. Gabranth straightened up to his full height. "That was the woman using some kind of weapon against the Ifrit." He scowled. "Whatever it was, it damaged the airship beyond repair. We have been forced to scrap it. We were lucky to recover this recording. We only had eyewitness accounts from the crew before. If this weapon was in the hands of the resistance, it would have been used long before now." He frowned. "She and the boy may not be resistance, but they clearly sympathize with you." He whirled suddenly.

"Lieutenant!" He saluted. "Take her to the Shiva. I will interrogate here there later. I daresay Lord Vayne will drop by eventually as well." The lieutenant saluted again and placed cuffs on Ashelia's wrists.

As she was led away, she thought, "_At least they escaped. I hope they're doing alright. I don't fancy their chances if that bangaa headhunter and his vile crew decide to get involved._"

A long distance away, Vaan emerged from the passage, blinking in the bright light. A seeq and a Bangaa sprang up from their perches on two oversized ruined pillars. The seeq flopped down again, looking disappointed. "We thought you was the boss." The bangaa sat down too.

"We got separated in there. No clue what happened to her." Peach and the others emerged from the passage as he spoke. Vaan frowned.

"We were in Barheim for a while. The people we saw were a male bangaa and a hume skeleton that looked like it had been there for years." The seeq let out a snort.

"Boss is a hume herself. We saw the skeleton before we got lost. As for the bangaa, we met him too. None of us had any skill at healing or we would've done something for him." Peach stepped into view.

"No worries. I managed to get him back on his feet. I'm sure he'll be along once he's well enough." The bangaa and seeq stared at her. Peach shook her head at them. "I get that look a lot." She frowned. We didn't see any humes except for the skeleton. Perhaps your boss managed to escape." The bangaa shook his head.

"With those mimics running about? We were lucky to escape that monster queen of theirs." Fran smiled slightly.

"The mimic queen is dead now, and most of her brood destroyed. I'm sure we killed quite of few of her little ones during our time in Barheim." The seeq snorted in astonishment.

"You lot killed that monster beast?!" They nodded. The seeq shared a glance with the bangaa. Balthier snorted.

"Her dead husk is lying in the cavern below. If you really want to find your boss, I think you'll find it much safer now." The bangaa narrowed his eyes.

"I see. We'll check. If she really is dead, then we're going to look for the boss. If we can't any sign of her, we'll wait at the rendezvous point for a while." Peach nodded.

"If she has escaped and we happen across her, we will tell her." The seeq rose and dusted off his rather rotund body.

"Thanks. You planning on going out there?" Fran nodded.

"We intend to find out way back to Rabanastre." The bangaa snorted.

"The city's not that far off. He handed them a sheet of paper. This map'll show you how to get there." He frowned suddenly, the expression looking more than a little unnerving on his lizard like face. "There's a really nasty cockatrice out there though. It's not the same color as the rest, so you can't miss it. Run if you see it." The seeq twirled a dagger in his fingers with surprising dexterity before sheathing it fluidly.

"That brute aint what you gotta watch out for. There's an Entite out there." Everyone but Peach sucked in a breath. The seeq nodded. "The ones hereabouts don't usually come out unless you got a sandstorm, but this one's here in the clearest weather. I think it might be lost or hurt. It's the only reason we're still here. We're hoping it'll wander on soon. Keep as far away from it as you can." He turned and headed for the passage. Over his shoulder he called, "Good luck out there!" The bangaa nodded.

"He's not kidding about the entite. Be careful, I mean it." He turned and followed the seeq into the tunnel. Peach frowned as she saw everyone's faces.

"What on earth is an entite?" At this, everyone but Vaan looked incredulous. Vaan snickered a little when he realized he was the only one who wasn't looking at Peach like she'd grown an extra head.

"I doubt she's ever heard of one. They aren't exactly a common feature where she's from." He turned to Peach. "Entites usually hang around open areas like fields and deserts. They don't like coming near heavily populated areas. I'm not surprised you've never heard of one. They only come out in really strong weather too." She frowned.

"What's so bad about that?" Vaan sighed.

"They're really powerful creatures. They hate when magic is used around them. Cast a spell of any kind when they're around, and they'll retaliate with enough elemental spells to flatten you. The biggest problem is that they're about the same color as their surroundings, so you usually can't see them until they're right on top of you." Peach blinked twice.

"If this one is out in clear weather like they said, it should be easy enough to spot. What do they look like?" Vaan pursed his lips.

"If it's native to here, it probably a Gnoma entite. They're earth elementals. All the entites look something like a large ball of colored gas with a shining center, but the colors vary depending on the region and what type they are. If it's a Gnoma, it'll look a lot like a miniature sun. A large golden ball with a bright light in the center." Peach looked thoughtful.

"That description sounds remarkably like an adult gold Podooboo." Seeing the blank looks she was receiving, she said, "Podooboo. Technically speaking, they're considered a type of ghost since they float and can pass through things if they really want to. Truthfully though, they're more like a living ball of flame. The young ones look a lot like a fireball with a face. They come in different colors depending on where you find them, and they get bigger as they get older. Your entite sounds a lot like a full grown podooboo." Balthier looked thoughtful.

"I can't remember where, but I think I once heard someone refer to an entite as a podooboo." Peach smiled at him.

"I think we may have two names for the same creature. Tell me, has anyone seen any kind of face on them?" Balthier snorted in response.

"Most people are too busy trying to keep away from them to look for something like that." Vaan rolled his eyes.

"Entites usually won't even notice someone unless they actively attack it or use magic around them. It's perfectly safe to be near them as long as you don't do something stupid." Fran, who had been consulting the map the bangaa had given them, spoke up, effectively bringing the conversation to an end.

"This map draws a path straight through to the Estersand. We may end up coming across the gate you say resides there." Vaan nodded.

"It's just down the hill from Rabanastre, so I'm sure we will." Fran folded the map up and handed it to Balthier before readying her bow.

"In that case, we should set out. I do not like our chances in the desert at night." The others nodded and readying their weapons, they set off.

"They hadn't been walking for more than five minutes when the entite suddenly appeared. Shining with a light that made the sun seem weak in comparison, it drifted towards them slowly. Vaan studied it cautiously. "Not the fastest of travelers, are they?" Fran shook her head.

"No. I do not suppose they need to be, with the power they have at their disposal." Peach squinted at it as it drew close. It started to drift slowly past them, the bright center shining brightly. She gasped when she saw the center properly.

"It IS a golden podooboo! Look how big it is! It has to be several thousand years old at the very least!" This caught the entite's attention. Its reaction was startling.

It swirled in midair with alarming speed, the light inside of it pulsing. When it stopped, they all could tell it was facing Peach directly. The light inside of it flashed brightly and split into three spheres. Two of them spread out and enlarged the third widening tremendously and dropping downward. The two smaller spheres stretched until they were vaguely teardrop shaped. They slid upwards and stopped near the top of the entite. The larger ball of light twisted into an oval of sorts and stopped near the bottom of the creature. The result was a face that reminded Vaan of a carved pumpkin with a lit candle in it. The entite shivered slightly. Spectral flames exploded all over it and rose to crackle merrily, though they gave off no heat. The entite lowered itself until its eyes were level with Peach's.

It opened its mouth and to their astonishment, it spoke. "You know." The words were slow and somewhat halting, but perfectly clear nonetheless. Fran blinked.

"I did not realize they could talk." The podooboo's eyes slid around to hers.

"Learned." Its speech quickly became faster and more cohesive as it continued. "Was bored of simply floating and waiting." While the deep bass voice still had a crackle to it that reminded Vaan of a bonfire, its speech was perfect if he ignored the fact that it only appeared to speak in incomplete sentences. He supposed it was from lack of practice. He stepped a little closer.

"What are you doing all the way out here? I thought your type only came out in sandstorms." The podooboo slid its eyes towards Vaan for a second before they widened. The gold fireball turned to face him fully, bobbing in the air rapidly.

"Sense home." The flames suddenly rose much higher and became pointed. The top quarter of them abruptly dropped at a sharp angle. Vaan realized with a start that it was pointing straight at Barheim. The podooboo jittered faster in what Vaan could now see was excitement. "Gate to place near home was opened! Felt it unbind! Can sense you did it! Can use it to go home!" Peach shot Vaan a glance.

Very gently she said, "I don't think you can." The yellow fireball spun back to face her so quickly its flames appeared to go out for a moment. It had a rather human expression of confusion on its ethereal face.

"Why not?" Peach bit her lip slightly before answering.

"The gate in there is badly damaged. The mimics had been feeding off of it for who knows how long before we destroyed them. I don't think it's in any shape to transport you anywhere." The podooboo's expression changed to downcast before it brightened slightly.

"Gates fix themselves if left alone. How bad was damage?" Vaan frowned.

"An entire chunk of it was gone from the frame. And the whole thing looked black and warped. If it does fix itself, it's going to take a long time." The podooboo sank in the air.

"You right." It said to Peach. "Not able to go home through it." It twisted from side to side for a moment. Vaan realized it was doing the equivalent of shaking its head. "Long I wait for it to be open. Now I thwarted again." It let out a gusty crackling sound that must have been a sigh. "Desert nice and warm, but it not home." The amber mouth quivered slightly and its voice scaled into a progressively higher pitch. "Been stuck here too long. Saw gates sealed. Want to return to fields near castle." Peach's eye's widened.

"I think you may be able to return home after all." The podooboo looked up. "The gate in the Estersand is in perfect condition. I think it would put you quite close to your fields." The podooboo rose into the air and spun so fast that drips of flame spun off it and disintegrated into sparkles when they touched something.

"Castle gate active again!" It spun faster. Peach took a step back when it twirled closer to her. It stopped spinning very suddenly and hovered a few feet from the ground, looking dizzy. After a moment it rose to her eye level. "You can open?" Peach shot a glance at Vaan.

"I can't, but I'm fairly sure he can. He did it the first time." She paused for a moment. "Why not come with us?" She ignored the protesting sounds from Balthier. "The gate is on our way after all." Basch spoke up for the first time.

"It will certainly provide us with more than a little protection. Even most monsters will avoid an entite if at all possible. I could think of far worse allies to have with us." Fran nodded.

"He is right. I think it would be mutually beneficial." Balthier waved a hand in a movement that translated as acceptance. Vaan just nodded. Peach clapped her hands decisively.

"Wonderful! You help us get there and we'll do all we can to get you home." The podooboo spun around once.

"Deal!" Fran wasted no time in getting them prepared and setting out. She, Balthier, and Basch took the lead. The podooboo floated behind them, just high enough to be seen above their heads, Vaan and Peach on either side of it. Vaan leaned over slightly and caught the podooboo's eye.

"You said you saw the gates sealed. Who did it?" The podooboo's flames flickered slightly while it thought.

Finally it said, "Powerful dark do it. Looked sad." It spun around once. "Think mate was left on other side. Don't know either's name." Peach frowned.

"Just how long have you been stuck here?" Her voice lowered so that Vaan and the podooboo were the only ones who could hear her. "I was always taught that Ivalice was a fairyland that didn't exist. I believed it too, until the gate opened and Vaan here came through." The podooboo stared at her.

"I been here thousands of your years." It squinted. "You from other side of gate?" Peach nodded slowly.

"Indeed I am. I am Princess Peach Toadstool, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." The podooboo made a bobbing sort of bow.

"Honored. You here to fix relations?" Peach smiled.

"Not exactly, though that seems to be the result so far. My land is in trouble. Mist is seeping through the gates into my kingdom and changing it for the worse. I came through to try and find the cause of the problem and fix it. Now though, I have another goal as well. I want to find out why we were sealed off from each other. Maybe our two worlds can be friends again." The podooboo let out a crackling sound. After a moment they realized it was a laugh. "What's so funny?" The podooboo twirled around

"Nothing funny. Reminded me of someone else." Peach raised her dress slightly as they came to the foot of a steep hill of sorts. She stepped nimbly around several rocks, apparently thinking.

Finally she said, "Could you do me a favor?" The podooboo eyed her curiously. "I'm afraid I left home in something of a hurry, so I'm sure everyone's worried. If I write a message, would you send it to the palace? I just want to let everyone know I'm alright." The podooboo twirled once.

"Yes. More than happy to. I get to go home after so long." The conversation lapsed as they came to the other side of the cliff. Peach blinked as she saw what looked like several balls of feathers rolling around like wheels on the sand.

"What on earth are those?" Vaan followed her gaze and smirked.

"Didn't pay attention at that nomad village? Those are cockatrices. That's how they move when they want to travel quickly. They just roll up and let their own body carry them along." He frowned and pointed to one that was bright blue. "I bet that's the one the bangaa was warning us about. It really sticks out." He raised his voice slightly. "Fran, I think that cockatrice the bangaa warned us about is down there." Fran glanced back at him and looked where he was pointing. She nodded.

"I think you are correct. I am afraid we will have to pass close by it to reach Rabanastre. Be prepared." Balthier started laughing when he saw Vaan's expression.

"Fran likes to choose the efficient route, not the safest." Vaan snorted and drew his sword as they approached the crowd of rolling birds.

"That's pretty obvious, thanks." The blue cockatrice was some distance away at the back. Vaan steeled himself for what he was sure was going to be an exhausting fight.

He was pleasantly surprised to be proven quite wrong and Basch be proven quite right. The first few of the cockatrices unrolled and stood ready to fight. Then they got a proper look at the podooboo. They promptly rolled up and scattered in all directions, apparently eager to be as far from it as possible. The podooboo twirled once. "Cowards." It muttered. Fran aimed her bow at the Blue cockatrice as it rolled up to them.

"I doubt this one will be quite so easy to scare." The cockatrice unrolled and shook itself, revealing that it was much larger than the others. If it saw the podooboo, it didn't care. It let out a loud squawk and charged at them. Fran let her arrow fly. It struck the beast right between the eyes. The giant cockatrice simply shook its head to dislodge the arrow and charged again, ignoring the blood coming from the wound.

It stopped dead when the podooboo suddenly appeared in front of it, light from a spell pulsing visibly through the flames. The cockatrice had a mixture of astonishment and horror plastered across its face as the podooboo let the spell fly. The ground broke apart and a pillar of earth slammed into the giant bird, launching it into the air. Fran and Balthier both shot at it. The bird somehow managed to dodge the arrow, but the bullet clipped it in a wing, making the appendage go limp. Balthier frowned and eyed the wound as the bird plummeted down.

"Hmm. Must have hit a nerve." The cockatrice smashed into the ground and rolled over. Less than a second later, it was back on its feet. It shook itself and launched high into the air, completely dodging the podooboo's next spell. Unfortunately for it, this also put it in a rather compromising position that Peach took full advantage of.

A barrage of pink balls of light crashed into it, sending it twirling through the air and ripping feathers out of the injured wing when it spread out from the motion. The hulking beast crashed into the dirt rather gracelessly. It let out a squawk as a mass of spells flew from the podooboo and slammed into it, kicking up clouds of sand. After nearly five minutes, the sand settled down to reveal the cockatrice lying on the ground, clearly dead. Vaan leaned across to Peach.

"That's why most people are scared of entites." The podooboo shook itself.

"Good riddance. We move on now?" Fran nodded and led them away from the battle scene. Peach flicked her wand as they walked. A sheet of paper flew out of one of her belt pouches, accompanied by a large plumed quill and a pot full of black ink. With another flick, the quill dipped itself in the ink and started writing as she dictated quietly to it.

"Dear Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth, please don't worry about me. Vaan is taking very good care of me here." She paused as the quill stopped to dip itself in the ink again. "I found a podooboo that has agreed to pass along this message for me. I know I came here to put a stop to the mist, but now I have another goal as well." The quill inked itself again. Peach continued, pausing whenever the quill stopped for more ink. "I have found that the gate at the foot of the castle isn't the only one. There are more scattered across Ivalice. Vaan has agreed to search them out with me. We both want to unravel the mystery behind why they were sealed. We have already found a gate that opens on Star Hill. Who can say where the next one opens? I will try to send word to you whenever possible. In the meantime, it's up to you three to keep things going smoothly while I'm over here. Do your best and please try not to worry about me. Princess Peach." She flicked her wand when the quill had finished. With a small pop, the quill and inkpot disappeared. Peach read the letter over and nodded.

"This should do." She held it out to the podooboo, which had been watching with some interest. "Would you mind sending this to my castle?" The podooboo twirled, causing a trail of sparks to fly out and touch the letter. The letter lifted from her hand and was encased in a red light. It shot into the podooboo's flames and vanished from sight. The podooboo gave a bobbing sort of bow.

"Easily done." It turned towards Vaan. "You activate mine gate. Must be able to open sand gate." Before he could reply, Balthier shouted at them from his place near Fran.

"Nearly there! I can see Rabanastre in the distance!" It was true. Very faintly they could all see the hulking outline of the royal city on the horizon. Balthier drew his gun and cocked it. "Just a few dozen wolves between us and it!" Peach drew her dagger.

"I think we can handle that." The wolves tensed and started to growl at them as they approached. They completely ignored the podooboo, which was charging up a spell. The closest of the wolves launched itself at Peach. She jumped to the side, slashing with her dagger at the same time. The wolf yelped and crashed to the ground as she made a deep cut into its side. It was blasted with a spell from the podooboo and fell down for good. Vaan flicked his wand at it as he ran past it, causing it to be sucked into the jewel. He signaled that he'd explain later when he saw the questioning look on Peach's face. Farther up, Fran was creating a veritable rain of arrows as no less than five wolves prowled close to her.

A wind spell from Vaan exploded in their midst, forcing them to break ranks. Balthier managed to kill three before they closed in again. Basch charged in and dispatched the other two. More wolves drew near as they fought their way down the hill. Peach was forced to switch to her wand when the wolves began to get too close for her to swing her dagger. The podooboo suddenly blazed brightly. Vaan couldn't see what it did, but he felt some kind of wave pass by him. The sand around them suddenly exploded outward, flying into the wolves, choking and blinding them.

A wall of pink light was very quick to follow. It hit the wolves and sent them flying backwards into the surrounding cliff walls. Peach lowered her wand as the wolves death cries faded. "Let's get out of here before more show up." Balthier pointed downhill.

"There's an encampment down there. They won't go near a human settlement." Peach nodded and flicked her wand, sending a ball of light into the sand and causing it to roar upward, forcing a new pack of wolves to back off slightly. They turned and ran towards the camp, the podooboo sending an almost continuous stream of spells at their attackers as they went.

The wolves stopped chasing them so suddenly it was a few seconds before any of them noticed. They looked back to find the beasts standing in a perfect line, pawing at the ground. After a moment, they turned and dashed back up the sands and out of sight. Peach heaved a sigh.

"Thank goodness! Not that I'm complaining, but why'd they stop so suddenly?" Vaan narrowed his eyes, looking at the sand.

"I think we left their territory. They won't dare go into another groups land." He blinked when the podooboo suddenly faded from sight, its face the only indication that it was still there. The eyes swept around.

"No cause panic with people." The face faded until it looked like little more than a heat haze. Vaan jumped as he realized that people were coming out of a large house to stare at them. A little girl let out a squeal.

"Mommy! They got through the desert!" A woman next to her nodded.

"I can see that dear." She focused on Peach. "The wolves have been prowling with great intensity these past few nights. I don't know how you made it through their hunting grounds alive." Peach smiled slightly.

"Teamwork and sheer luck." The others nodded. The woman shook her head.

"However you did it, you must be tired. I can offer you a room here at the lodge if you'd like to rest." Peach smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid we must decline. We have to reach Rabanastre by nightfall." The woman shrugged.

"Suit yourself. The royal city isn't far from here. Just up the hill in fact." Peach thanked her again and led them up the hill and out of the encampment. Vaan glanced at her as they passed out of earshot of the camp.

"I would have thought you would want to rest for a minute after those wolves." Peach shook her head as the podooboo sparkled into visibility.

"Normally I would have, but I didn't want to risk having someone recognize our guest from Nalbina Dungeons. That would bring more trouble than I'd like. Even a remote chance is more than I'd like." Vaan grinned.

"Fair point." He frowned. "What'll you do once we reach Rabanastre? I can almost guarantee someone will recognize him there." Basch answered before Peach could say anything.

"I know how to get around the city without detection. And I still have friends and connections. You won't be having any trouble on my account." Vaan was saved from having to make a response by the sudden appearance of the saurian. The enormous dinosaur like creature wandered a little closer to sniff at them, ignoring the weapons Basch, Balthier, Peach, and Fran trained on it. It made a noise of recognition when it came across Vaan and snuffled at him rather like a dog. Vaan pulled out his wand and flicked it. Peach ducked as the wolf he had captured expanded out of it and flipped neatly into the dinosaur's mouth.

She blinked as the giant lizard wandered away, chewing happily. "I suppose that explains why you captured that wolf." Vaan shrugged.

"It showed up outside Rabanastre years before I was even born. It keeps this place mostly free of wolves and it doesn't bother us. It's practically domesticated by now." Peach shook her head again, smiling.

"It certainly seems to know you." Vaan grinned.

"I always have a treat for it. Never hurts to keep on good terms." Fran stared at the giant animal.

"It must have an iron stomach." Vaan shook his head.

"It doesn't care much for fruit." He started up the dunes. "C'mon. The gate should be sitting around here somewhere." As he spoke, a section of air up ahead starter to shimmer. Anyone else would have passed it off as a heat haze. Vaan made a beeline for it. As he drew level with it, the shimmer expanded and gained color. Seconds later, the huge red gate solidified with a quiet thump on the sand. Balthier tilted his head back, eyeing it.

"Not exactly easy to hide are they?" Peach shook her head.

"Definitely not. I can't help but wonder why it's out in the open like this. It's not exactly an everyday item." Basch crossed his arms.

"This wasn't always a part of the desert." Everyone except for the podooboo turned to look at him. "Rabanastre was much larger once. The Estersand was originally part of the palace, but it was decimated in a storm about three hundred years ago." He pursed his lips. "I can say that nothing ever made any mention of this contraption existing however." Vaan placed a hand to he agate at his chest. It was glowing like blue fire.

"Anything about it was probably destroyed with that section of the palace." He brought his hand up, fingers glowing with blue light. The instant his fingers made contact with the gate, the light left his fingers and raced across the metal like electricity before converging in the exact center of the red doors. It suddenly straightened out, lighting up the seam. With a loud grinding sound the doors swung inward and vanished, a thick white fog swirling inside the frame. The fog billowed for a few seconds before it started spinning inward. It cleared to reveal the very foot of Peach's castle, the view fortunately free of any of her subjects. The podooboo spun around several times and seemed to expand.

"Home! Smells wonderful!" The last word came out as a snapping baritone shout. It turned to face first Vaan, then Peach. "Thank you. Finally can go home." It twirled around at a dizzying speed, drops of flame flying off and disintegrating harmlessly. "Not forget you! Luck on your travels!" It backed through the gate, flames over its body flickering much like a waving hand. As soon as it was completely across, the doors reappeared and slowly started to close. The podooboo started to rise high into the air. Halfway up, it spun around once. A small fireball detached and spun like a corkscrew into the skies above. Vaan followed its path down, just barely able to see it drop through an open window of Peach's castle, looking like nothing more than a tiny spark at this distance. The podooboo had almost risen out of sight when it suddenly stopped dead.

It dropped slightly and its flames did the equivalent of cupping hands to its mouth. There was less than a foot of space between the doors of the gate. The podooboo called out through the opening, its voice a deep shout. "Remembered only now! Another gate on land above!" Peach leaned forward to shout between the rapidly shrinking space.

"Thank you! And thank you for your help!" The podooboo spun and bobbed in a bow.

"Honored to help! Hope to meet again!" Peach and Vaan both waved as it sped up and out of sight, the doors of the gate shutting completely a second later. The gate let out a sound like an overlarge bubble popping and vanished. Vaan turned away from the empty space.

"This is really getting surreal." He glanced up at the sky. "Sometimes I think someone up there is scripting everything we do." Peach smiled.

"They say life is what you make of it Vaan, so I'll keep mum about breaking the fourth wall." She sobered. "What do you think it meant by land above?" Vaan frowned.

"I don't know. A flying city maybe?" Balthier cleared his throat.

"I only know of one flying city. Bhujerba the Skycity." Fran nodded.

"That fits well enough." Peach waved her wand, causing everyone to be engulfed in pink sparkles. The light cleared a moment later, leaving them free of blood and grime.

"Much better." She put the wand away. "What do you say we discuss it somewhere inside the city? I'd rather not have another encounter with the wolves this soon." The others nodded and they set off up the dunes.

They reached the gate into the city and found the last person Vaan had expected to see waiting for them. "Kytes?" The boy jumped around excitedly, waving several sheets of paper around.

"Man am I glad to see you guys! Dalan said you'd be coming through here! Take a look at these!" He thrust the papers at them. Peach took them and started laughing as she read.

"Well how do you like that?" She held it up so they could all see it. "We're wanted criminals!" Vaan eyed the poster of her critically.

"That sketch doesn't look anything like you." Balthier leaned over and read the description underneath.

"I hardly think you carry a gun either. Your dress is about all they got right." He whistled as he read the charges. "You're off to a good start with charges like those though." Peach laughed.

"I think I'll keep this as a memento to remind me of exactly who we're up against." She folded the papers up and stuck them in a pouch. Then she turned to Kytes. "How did Dalan know we would be at this gate? How did he know we would be here at all for that matter?" Kytes shrugged.

"This is Old Dalan we're talking about. He knows everything." He turned to Vaan. "He wants to see you and the lady, but he says to go see the moogle first." He paused. "Oh yeah! He said to take the viera and the hume with you when you go see the moogle." He blinked suddenly. "Hey, what happened to that blonde guy that was with you?"

They all turned around. Sure enough, Basch had vanished without so much as a trace. Peach recovered first. "Goodness! He wasn't kidding when he said he could get around without detection. I didn't even hear him leave." Fran nodded.

"Nor did I. I must say that regardless of the accusations against him, he was a worthy battler." Vaan pursed his lips, but nodded.

"He can fight, I'll give him that." Peach leaned over to touch his forehead.

"You must be sick." She said teasingly. "You just said something complimentary about him." Vaan grinned slightly as she took her hand away.

"Just thinking about what you told me back in the mines." She brightened.

"And what's your opinion?" He shrugged.

"I'll let you know when I'm finished making it." She smiled slightly.

"Fair enough." She turned back to Kytes. "Thank you for telling us dear. We'll go see the moogle right away. The boy nodded vigorously.

"I'm just glad you're both okay. Dalan said you'd been taken to Nalbina! Then those posters showed up and here you are!" Vaan leaned in.

"Just keep it to yourself that we're the people on those posters okay?" Kytes nodded again.

"I will! I'll see you guys at Migelo's!" He ran off into the city. Vaan shook his head for a minute before he grew serious.

"Peach, about those wanted posters…" He trailed off. She grinned.

"Well, I'd be lying through my teeth if I said they didn't worry me a little, but I don't think they'll cause much of a problem. In my experience most people identify others after they have a visual. With the sketches they have of us, I doubt most people are going to look twice." The guards at the gate didn't give them so much as a glance as they passed them. Peach giggled. "Point proven, I think." She frowned. "I thought they were queuing people for entrance." Vaan shook his head.

"That was just for the consul's parade. Now that it's over, things are back to normal." Peach stepped daintily over an imperial that was passed out at the top of the stairs. She glanced at the empty tankard laying on its side next him before shooting Vaan a look. He grinned. "Sort of normal. Anyone can be a lush for a day." Peach flicked her wand discreetly. The imperial sat up with a snort, knocking the tankard down the stairs.

"It still sets a bad example." Fran matched her pace with them.

"Who is this moogle we are seeing and why does he wish for Balthier and I to come?" Peach shrugged.

"Who knows why he wants to see you two." Vaan grinned.

"I think you'll like him though. You two sort of remind me of him." Balthier blinked.

"How?" Peach giggled.

"I think you'll understand when you meet him. Let's move it. We shouldn't make Montblanc wait any longer than he already has."

AN:Just like I shouldn't make you wait any longer than you already have. I'll be blunt. Finals are a pain, no matter what level of education you take them at.

Ahem: On to what actually matters. First off, the Entites. Hands up if you've ever accidentally set one off. Uh-huh. Now keep em up if you managed to survive the rain of death they unleashed upon you and escape or defeat them. That's what I thought. As you may have guessed, I had a nasty encounter with a Gnoma. My first time in that part of the desert and it's a sandstorm. Just as I'm starting a healing spell, one wanders into range. Next thing I know, Game Over. Vicious little bastards aren't they? Now I noticed that they looked a lot like the Mario universe's Podooboo's.(Can't remember if they have five O's or four in them.) For those who are unfamiliar with them, podooboo's first appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars. In that incarnation, they were orange, and once in a while, blue spheres of flame that had simple black dots for eyes. They have evolved since then, coming in a larger variety of colors, gaining much more realistic faces, and the ability to fly around and go through walls and whatnot, giving them the tag of being an elemental ghost. They CAN speak, but it's a power that's very rarely exercised.(I've only seen it in the Mario Party games.) They DO project other peoples voices through them on more than one occasion though, so I guess that counts.

Ahem: I will be cutting to Ashe at least once a chapter until they meet again. Hopefully it wasn't too abrupt here. Anyone else notice how suddenly the game tends to cut to other places? It's especially abrupt whenever it cuts to Archadia. Would a transition scene be too much to ask for? Even a small one?

Ahem: And finally, the wanted posters. Tribute to Princess Peach's early years is what they are. In the original Mario Bros. game, she was a redheaded sprite. (This game incidentally is the only time that Nintendo ever mentions her father, the Mushroom King, and that's only in passing. One has to wonder what happened to the guy, as Nintendo never says.) In the Super Mario Brothers Super Show, she was a reddish brown haired woman with arms that were very similar to Popeye the sailor's.(Seriously, take a look at some pictures of her character from the show.) In the live action movie, she was a blonde woman named DAISY in a purple dress. (???! Sarasaland wasn't even hinted at in this thing.) And finally in Super Mario Brothers 2, her first appearance as a playable character, she was at last the blonde in the pink dress that most of us know so well today. (She was also the best character since she could float through the air for about a second. The prevailing theory on how this is accomplished is cartoon logic since Peach never looks down until she's actually hit or landing, something that's remained the same in every game she's done this.) Our fair princess has come a long way.

I'm sure you're tired of my rambling so I'm done for now. See you next chapter!

Just click that button to send me a review. Flame if you must, but make it constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	10. Deals both clean and dirty

10. Deals clean and dirty

As the group walked up Rabanastre's main path, Peach pulled the Cobalt Star out of a pouch and examined it. Strange wavy blue light radiated from it as she turned it. She smiled and put it away. "Good, it's all charged up." Vaan blinked.

"Charged up?" Peach smiled at him as they passed the Sandsea.

"The Cobalt Star's power isn't limitless. Those blasts are powerful, but they drain all the energy it has whenever I do it." She pointed at the half sphere of agate on her chest. "It's linked to my brooch through a spell, so any light that hits my brooch or the Star will recharge it. That's why it's for emergencies only. I only get one shot." Vaan frowned.

"But you used it twice in a row back in the desert by the nomad village." Peach snorted.

"There was a blazing sun high in the sky, we were surrounded by gigantic crystals radiating light, and there was more than a small glare from the sand. I had plenty of light to work with." She frowned. "Unfortunately I used all the energy up when I blasted that airship. Since we ended up straight in the waterway right after, I didn't have anything to recharge it. I wouldn't have used it on that ghost horse creature even if I was able too though. I'm fairly certain it would have just teleported out of the way and I would have wasted a shot." She shook her head. "It's much better to use it as a Power Star; the constant charge makes it almost impossible to run out of energy." Vaan raised one eyebrow.

"Power star?" Peach smiled and rummaged in a pouch for a moment.

"They're a special kind of power source." She stopped walking and withdrew her hand and opened it. A gold star the same size as a starman floated just above her palm. Unlike a starman however, this star was more metallic in appearance and was radiating beams of light much like the Cobalt Star had moments earlier. It was also much less flat, being several inches thicker and having completely rounded edges, reminding Vaan of the stuffed animals Migelo sold. It had eyes just like those on a starman, both of which blinked at them in what Vaan assumed was curiosity. Fran regarded it with more than slight interest.

"Are they sentient?" She jumped when the power star lifted off from Peach's palm and hovered in front of her face. Looking somewhat astonished, Fran cupped her hands and watched as the power star floated down to hover inches from her skin. "It feels so warm." Peach smiled.

"That's their power you're feeling. They aren't sentient the way you and I are. They do have some thinking ability, but it's more at the level of a pet cat or dog. More a cat then anything else really, they tend to hide themselves away in hard to get to places and sleep a lot." She held out her hand. The power star blinked at her for a moment, then bobbed a few times like it was nodding. It rose from Fran's palms and circled once around the group before spinning down into Peach's hand. She gently put it back in the pouch.

"They come in other colors, but gold is the most common. Red ones can let you fly, and while green ones are capable of opening paths to far off places, you have to get through a puzzle or test of some kind. It's often best to get where you're going the long way, because the puzzles and tests the green power stars create tend to be very dangerous. Most people only use them when they absolutely have to. Whatever their color though, all power stars can be used for energy, so that's what they end up as primarily." Balthier snorted.

"And that blue star of yours? What special power does it have?" Peach grinned as they set off again.

"The Cobalt Star is capable of flight, though it can't carry very many people. It can use that blast you've seen, and it can act as a stronger than usual power star. The main difference is that it doesn't have the ability to think for itself. Or at least, if it does, it doesn't let on." They made a sharp turn onto the bridge." Actually, the real big difference is that it appears to be manmade. It has some markings of some kind on it. My friend Mario tells me they're Chinese, but none of us can read what it says. Mario just says he recognizes the language. The star's been in my family for centuries, but no one has any idea where it came from. That's one of the reasons my family rarely uses it, too many unknowns. It isn't exactly quick on the draw either, so it does have its flaws." Vaan grinned.

"Nothing's perfect eh?" Peach shook her head, laughing.

"Sadly not. But I imagine it would be rather boring if everything was perfect, so perhaps it's for the best." Fran actually laughed.

"True enough. If you don't mind, where you are you taking us?" Peach giggled.

"Answering that now could lead to boredom." She sobered. "Actually, I'm not entirely certain I'm allowed to tell you. Vaan and I had to find out about them on our own. We're nearly there anyway." They turned off the bridge and headed up towards the palace. Balthier gaped at her.

"Madame, have you gone mad? There's no way we'd ever make it into the palace alive!" Vaan snorted.

"Chill out, we're already here." He turned and nodded to the bangaa by the door. The lizard-like creature gave Fran and Balthier a once over.

"Aye, these are the two the boss wants to see. I suppose they pass muster well enough, though you two look a bit better in my eyes." He flung the door open and ushered them inside before Balthier could make a response. Fran, who was in the back of the group, had to grab her hair to keep the door from shutting on it.

"Pushy sort isn't he?" Peach smiled.

"I suppose they have every reason to be, being this close to the palace." Over in the corner, a moogle with white fur piped up.

"Not really, kupo. He just really likes his job." Vaan bit back a laugh.

"We'll keep that in mind." He glanced up to where Montblanc was standing on the banister above, watching them. "I think he's waiting for us." They trooped up the steps. Montblanc rose into the air as they drew level with them.

"Good to see you're none the worse for wear, kupo." Montblanc grinned at them. "We've heard quite a few stories about your doings since we last met, kupo." He eyed Fran and Balthier much like the bangaa at the door had done. "From what I understand, these two helped you escape from the battle at the palace, kupo." Peach nodded, looking somewhat startled. Montblanc nodded decisively. "Very well, though I suppose you know they're wanted sky pirates, kupo?" Vaan nodded.

"Yeah, but they aren't really all that bad. Or at least, she isn't." He jabbed a thumb at Fran, then at Balthier. "He still needs some work where attitude is concerned." Montblanc leaned back in the air, looking satisfied.

"I suppose that'll do for character reference, kupo." He dropped down to Vaan's eye level. "They're in the clan. Don't make me regret it, kupo." He landed back on the railing and retrieved a rather large sack hanging from it. Holding it in both paws, he flew up and heaved it at Vaan, who caught it, blinking as it made a loud clattering sound.

"What's in here sir?" Montblanc grunted slightly as he landed again, rubbing his arms.

"Rewards for your accomplishments." He held up a paw when Vaan started to protest. "You've more than earned them from the sound of things." The moogle looked rather proud. "Defeating the flans, destroying the firemane, and let's not forget killing that murderous mimic queen, kupo! I cannot tell you how pleased I am to call you members of my clan!" He sobered slightly.

"Now on to other business, kupo. Were you able to find out what caused the outpouring of mist at the palace the other day?" Peach nodded.

"We can't be totally certain, but it seems that it was caused by an agitated ghost." She gestured at Vaan. "Vaan was able to exorcise it. It gave Vaan some kind of ring before it left completely." Montblanc blinked rather owlishly.

"A ring? May I see it, kupo?" Vaan fished it out and handed it to him. Montblanc peered at it with more than idle curiosity. "Very interesting, kupo. There's something very familiar about this ring, but I can't quite place it." He handed it back to Vaan. "At any rate, I would keep it for now, kupo. Something tells me it's important that you have it." He crossed his arms. "For the time being, you may want to consider taking a few hunts to raise your rank. Our dealer at the Muthru Bazaar does occasionally get some interesting items into the bazaar, but the shop's normal inventory is dependant on your rank, kupo. Actually, you should go down and check it out. I hear the merchant has a few bazaar items on sale to any rank right now. It could be worth your while, kupo." Vaan glanced at Peach, who nodded.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I doubt Dalan would mind anyway." Montblanc grinned, revealing a set of extraordinarily white teeth.

"Excellent! I'll send a clanner with you so you can be vouched for, kupo." He leaned over the railing. "Monid!" The surly looking bangaa in the corner looked up. "These clanners are about to make their first trip to the bazaar. Please be so kind as to escort them and inform the shopkeeper." The Bangaa nodded and rose from his position next to a small boy. He sauntered over to the door and crossed his arms. Montblanc grinned. "Excellent, kupo! Off you go!" Peach nodded and sank into a low curtsy.

"Thank you master Montblanc." She rose and swept down the steps, leaving a more than slightly disconcerted moogle fluttering in the air. Vaan grinned.

"She doesn't act like she dresses very often, but she's good at it isn't she?" Montblanc shook himself and nodded.

"She's a dab hand at the art of surprise, kupo. That I'll give her." Vaan laughed and with a brief nod to Montblanc, he hurried down the stairs to catch up with the others. Balthier stretched until his back let out a strange pop. Fran glanced over and made a strange, swift, pull just above his hip. Balthier groaned slightly as his back let out a rather nauseating series of cracks that had everyone else wincing. Peach frowned and pulled out her wand.

She waved it, causing a light pink colored mist to slide out of the jewel and wrap around the man from neck to waist before fading. Peach smiled as Balthier relaxed slightly. "You must have pulled something when that mimic monster broke your shoulder. Why on earth didn't you say anything?" Balthier grumbled something unintelligible. Peach smirked. "Sorry, but I don't speak mumble." She frowned. "Well, that'll heal it any rate, but it will work much faster if you don't exert yourself. Why don't you and Fran go relax in the Sandsea and we'll meet you there." Fran steered Balthier through the door as Monid obligingly opened it for her.

"Very well. We shall see you there." She led Balthier out without another word. Monid let out a chuckle as they walked out into the busy street.

"She's not the type to take guff, is she?" Vaan and Peach looked at each other. Vaan shook his head.

"Definitely not." Monid simply shook his head and started off, motioning for Peach and Vaan to follow.

Over his shoulder he said, "Anyone who can get the drop on me isn't bad. You two got the makings of good hunters, that much is clear, but you got a ways to go before you rank anywhere near decent in my opinion." Peach's smile didn't falter as she and Vaan reached the bangaa's side.

"And just what rank would that be?" Monid's return smile was actually genuine.

"I'll let you know when you get there." He shook his head as he watched her remove the money from the bag Montblanc had given them and swiftly count it as they walked and place it in a pouch that Vaan handed her. "I suppose I should explain about your rank." He continued without waiting for a response. "Your rank is an indicator of your experience as a hunter for the clan. The higher the rank, the more dangerous the hunts you are allowed to accept. The clan shop reflects that in their inventory. At the moment, it'll only sell items that would be useful to a beginning hunter. Get yourself a better rank and you'll get better items." He frowned.

"The shop is in the Muthru Bazaar." He glanced at Vaan. "You at least ought to be familiar with it. According to Montblanc, you grew up here." Vaan pursed his lips.

"I try to stay away from the bazaar. There's always too many people. It makes me feel like I'm always being watched." Monid snorted.

"A lot of people say that about the bazaar. Usually it's the merchants and traders who say that. I don't know why they worry though; it's the one place in the city where the imperials actually perform their job properly." Vaan grimaced.

"That's another reason I try to stay away from it." Monid actually laughed.

"Hear that one a lot too." Peach gasped as they walked out onto a street swarming with people. Monid's smile was almost all teeth. "Welcome to the Muthru Bazaar. Stay close to me or you might get lost." She simply nodded. While the bazaar was more of long street and therefore not especially large, it had an unbelievable number of milling around. It was a wonder anyone had any room to maneuver.

Monid was not deterred by this. The large bangaa muscled his way through the crowd, knocking humes and seeq aside as if they were weightless. Peach and Vaan were hard pressed to keep up with him. Peach let out a gasp of relief as Monid came to a stop in front of an unusually large stall manned by a bangaa. It was noticeably empty. The bangaa behind the counter smiled slightly at Monid.

"Monid! Come to restock have you?" Monid shook his head.

"Not today. I'm here to vouch for these two. They're new clanners." The bangaa behind the counter turned and peered at them interestedly. "They also work with two others, a hume and a viera. I suppose they'll introduce you sometime." He straightened up. "I need to get back to the hall. Montblanc's handing out the elite marks soon." He vanished into the crowd without another word. The shopkeeper shook his head.

"A little too gruff, that one. It's a wonder no one's killed him yet." He brightened. "Never mind that though. He and Montblanc must have told you about the ranking system, so I won't bore you with a repeat. At your current rank, we have the basics available to you. Potions, Gyshal Greens, antidotes, teleport stones, things like that. The bazaar itself has a few other items though." He grinned slightly, thankfully keeping his teeth from showing. "I have two very special items in right now. A map of Ivalice and a special scrying ball." Peach perked up at the mention of the map.

"You have a map? How much?" The shopkeeper laughed.

"Only a hundred-fifty gil little lady. It's the ball that's special." Vaan crossed his arms.

"Scrying balls are a gil a dozen. What makes this one so special?" The bangaa wagged a finger at him.

"Most scrying spheres only let you see and hear their targets. This one lets you communicate with them. It's perfect for hunters who need to keep in touch with their partners when they're in the field." Vaan narrowed his eyes.

"How much?" The bangaa smiled.

"Three hundred gil." Vaan blinked.

"That's all? A scrying ball like that had to cost a lot to get. What's the catch?" The bangaa laughed.

"No catch lad. The item I used to buy it gave me plenty of leftover gil. I've no use for it, and asking any more for it feels like highway robbery to me." Vaan glanced at Peach, who nodded.

"Alright, we'll get them both." He took the money pouch that Peach held out and started to count out bills. "Thank god it's only Tomaj that pays in change. I think he likes to hear them jingle or something."

As he counted, Peach glanced at the shopkeeper. "If you don't mind my asking, what did you get that gave you that much extra gil?" The bangaa turned serious.

"A mushroom coin." He suddenly had her full attention.

"As I understand it, those are very rare. How did you acquire one?" The bangaa frowned as he took the money from Vaan and started to do a swift recount.

"This place is full of kids who lost their homes and parents in the war and the plague. The lucky ones manage to find a place in Lowtown. The rest make do on the streets up above. I found one of the unluckier ones here in the bazaar the other day, talking to that seeq over there." He jabbed his thumb at an unusually portly example of the race that had a light blue skin color sitting a short ways off. "Fellow fancies himself an artifact dealer. He's a greedy bugger though. The kid had no idea how valuable that coin was. All that seeq was going to give was a hundred gil." Vaan made a noise of outrage.

"That's ridiculous! A mushroom coin at an Archadian auction went for fifty thousand gil last year! People were talking about it for months!" The bangaa nodded as he handed Vaan a few bills.

"You gave me about a hundred too many extra in there." He said. He frowned. "Anyway, I wasn't about to let him gyp a kid like that, so I grabbed him and brought him over to my shop. We ended up striking a deal. I knew of a few empty houses in the shopping district that were up for sale. I took him and the coin to Migelo. We ended up managing to set him up in a nice house with some decent furnishings and set him up to have a job with Yugri. That coin paid for the house in full with plenty to spare. Kid gave me the extra though, said he didn't want it and that he was happy with what he had." Peach smiled as the bangaa stooped and pulled a small box from somewhere underneath him and placed it on the counter, a roll of paper soon joining it.

The shopkeeper frowned. "That coin had spells on it. Migelo couldn't tell what they were, but he said they didn't register as dangerous. I don't know what he did with the coin, but I think I remember him saying something about setting up a few grocery and trade contracts. Shrewd business bangaa, that one." He shook his head. "Anyway, here's your purchase." Vaan took the box while Peach opened the map.

As she examined it, she said, "I've seen Lowtown. It's hardly better than living on the streets from the looks of things. Seems like the only thing going for it is the fact it has roofs. I feel like I'm being hidden away every time I go down there." She frowned as she looked over the map. "Fifty thousand gil for one mushroom coin? That seems a bit much." The bangaa nodded.

"That particular one was a major exception. The winner was the Historical Museum. Wanted it for their mythology exhibit. Most mushroom coins that end up on the auction block go for around five to nine thousand gil depending on their condition. The one the kid had was practically new. Migelo priced it at a thirty thousand for its condition and the detail that was visible on it." He tilted his head as Peach continued to frown. "Is there something wrong with the map, ma'am?" Peach shook her head and rolled it up.

"No, not at all. It's quite detailed. It's simply the fact that if I'm reading the scale correctly, then Ivalice is a lot smaller than I thought." The bangaa grinned.

"A lot of people are surprised at the true size of Ivalice. The number of underground passages make it seem larger than it is." He turned to Vaan. "Why don't you give that scrying ball a test? You can fine tune who you want to view, but it's enchanted so that its default targets are family and friends." Vaan opened the box and removed a shining pearly sphere the size of his fist. "Just focus your magic on it. It'll do the rest." Vaan closed his eyes in concentration. He opened them when a loud pinging sound came from his palm. The scrying ball rose into the air and spun once. A flat white square appeared in front of it. A strange static flicker passed over it for a moment, then resolved into a direct, face on view of Princess Peach, who was leaning over his shoulder. The bangaa blinked.

"Well, that proves the friend capacity. I wonder what angle it's watching her from?" Vaan glanced at Peach, who was looking at her own face in shock. After looking at it for a moment, Vaan understood why. The image hanging in the air showed her with her crown visible. A quick glance at the live version confirmed that it was still quite invisible. The image suddenly dissolved into a blank square. "It'll stop if you don't give it directions."

The screen however, flickered and suddenly turned blue with pinpricks of white and yellow spread across it like glitter. After a few seconds, the image swirled dizzyingly and resolved into a new image. Vaan found himself staring at a bright green leaf. The image faded out after a minute, the sphere dropping into Vaan's outstretched palm. The bangaa shook his head. "That's the trouble with scrying balls; they tend to indicate things and people with symbols. Kinda useless if you don't know what they represent." Peach smiled.

"It works by association doesn't it?" The shopkeeper nodded. "I think it was finding our other two friends. One of them IS a viera, and from what I've been told, they're fairly in tune with nature. We don't know a lot about our hume friend, so is suppose that's what the first was for. It looked a little undefined." She frowned slightly. "I notice it had the same symbol up in the corner for me that it had for those two images. The range for actual visibility must be dependent on how much power you put into it." The shopkeeper nodded again, looking impressed. Vaan put the scrying ball away.

"Everything has a price." He turned to Peach. "We should get going. Dalan's still waiting for us." Peach nodded.

"You're right." She curtsied to the shopkeeper. "Thank you for the information." She left a rather flustered bangaa behind them. Vaan decided that it wasn't the most flattering expression on the lizard like being's face. He started laughing as Peach surreptitiously held up a mirror, looking for all the world as if she was just checking her hair.

"Don't worry, it's still invisible." Peach laughed and put the mirror away.

"Good. That thing had me worried. I was afraid I'd left it visible." She shook her head. "I suppose it showed it because you know the truth." Vaan snorted.

"That makes it more than a little dangerous to use it in the open. I think you're right about the leaf though. It probably does represent Fran. But that first image, what was it anyway?" Peach hesitated, thinking.

"I cannot be certain what it was; it looked to be an extreme close-up of something. An image that undefined might represent Balthier, or possibly even Basch. We don't really know anything about either of them." Vaan nodded as they made it out of the bazaar and started across the street towards a Lowtown gate in the distance.

"I didn't really put much magic into it, just enough to get it to turn on." He frowned as he thought of something. "That map really seemed to bother you." Peach shook her head.

"It just surprises me that Ivalice is so small. If that's all there is of it, then what lies beyond it? There's no way a land this small could survive for even four thousand years, the resources would be destroyed far too quickly." Vaan drew in a breath as they approached the Lowtown gate.

"There are other lands beyond Ivalice's borders. We're bordered on three sides, east, west, and south. The east is bordered by mostly ocean, but if you go far enough, you'll reach another land called Ivoire. Apparently it's entirely made up of separate islands. From what I heard it's had its own share of problems lately. I don't know what's to the west and south. For some reason, those two rarely associate with Ivalice. Ivoire is the only one of the three lands around us that's actually on completely open terms with us. We do all kinds of trading with the islands over there. Peach opened the Lowtown gate and slipped through, shutting it once Vaan had crowded past her.

"What about the north?" Vaan shrugged as they set off down the dingy streets.

"Nothing." She glanced at him in confusion. Seeing the look, he said, "Except for Rozarria, Ivalice stops dead right at that border you saw on the map. Rozarria is a little kingdom that hangs out a bit, but beyond that, there's nothing. From what I've been told, The only way to describe it as pure blankness. Once in a while there'll be someone who swears they saw something appear from it, but they can never prove it. No one can tell where they were looking. A long time ago, people who committed the worst crimes were thrown into it as an execution, but they stopped that around six hundred years ago. Apparently people wanted proof that the people really did die." Peach frowned.

"At any rate, I'm glad the coin I gave that child worked out so well in his favor. Though now that I know exactly how much they're worth, I'll have to be a little more careful." Vaan blinked at her as they reached Dalan's house. After a moment he shook his head and knocked on the door, apparently letting the subject go. Vaan's quiet knock was immediately answered with an invitation to enter. They both took it.

Dalan grinned toothily at them, one hand idly stroking his twin tailed cat as it sat on his lap. "Good to see you're both still in such fine shape after your sojourn in Nalbina." His grin grew slightly. "And word from the street is that the Kingslayer lives still." He started laughing at their expressions. "There are those among this place that knew him from his days fighting against the empire. And there are those who believe in his innocence still." Peach's smile was practically blinding.

"What is it you believe Mr. Dalan?" The old man grinned at her.

"I believe that times are changing princess, and that you two seem to be in the thick of things. But that is beside the point." He frowned and gently nudged the cat to make it get off. He folded his hands in his lap once it had risen. "I suspect you have questions that you want me to answer." Peach nodded.

"You mentioned something about a legend last time. What can you tell us about it?" Dalan shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Not much more than I already have I'm afraid. I only know a small part of it. It was given as a prophecy to the king of Dalmasca around three hundred fifty years ago. Most of the documents in the palace were damaged when it was taken by the imperials, the prophecy included." He frowned in thought in a moment. "Ah yes, now I remember." He cleared his throat. "With each one that is set free, power from the veil will flee. When the last of the strength has flown, the truth shall at last begin to be known. Only the full truth will unite one and all, and it shall lead the dark time to its fall." He frowned slightly.

"That is all that remains of the prophecy. The actual remains of the document are on display at the historical museum in Archadia. I don't think you'll find it much use though, It's written in one of Ivalice's older scripts." He cleared his throat again. "That prophecy is something you will have to puzzle out for yourselves I'm afraid. I've told you all I can about it. I have actually asked you here for an entirely different reason." Vaan crossed his arms.

"And just what might that be?" His eyes widened as Dalan grinned and pulled a sword out from behind him.

"There is someone who needs reminding." His grin faded. "This is a sword of the order. You must give it to a member of the resistance, a man named Azelas. I fear he needs to be reminded of what the order and the resistance truly stand for." He held it out to Vaan, who took it. "Go to the warehouse you used to enter the palace waterways. Farther along you will find a large pile of crates guarded by men. That is the where the resistance to the headquarters is located. Tell them I sent you to bring that, but not why or for whom. I fear they would not take kindly to your presence if you did." Peach nodded as they stood.

"Thank you for all you've done for us Mr. Dalan. You have been a great help." The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It is what I do princess. Come to me if you ever have a need for information. I will do my best to help you." As they started to leave, he called out, "But please, call me Dalan!" Peach giggled slightly as she closed the door behind them.

"I see I still need to work on blending in." Vaan shook his head as they started off, grinning.

"You're perfectly fine at it now. You just slip at it once in a while. Besides you're going to be out of place down here no matter what you do. Anyone who looks like they've spent time on the streets will." Peach frowned as they rounded a corner.

"Yes, I suppose so." She outright scowled for the first time since he had met her. "The condition of this place is deplorable, yet it's supposed to be better than living on the streets above." She shook her head. "From what I've seen, the streets seem like a better option. This place could be just as nice as the city above if anyone up there put some effort into it." Vaan shook his head as they approached the warehouse.

"Lowtown is considered a den for thieves and beggars. No one up there would ever try, except maybe the shopkeepers. And they could very well be drummed out of Rabanastre if they tried. People hate this place. Sometimes I wonder why its reputation hasn't gotten it torched." Peach pursed her lips as they turned past the warehouse.

"Perhaps because there are sensible people up there who can see things clearly?" Whether the question was sarcastic or not Vaan couldn't tell. "A reputation is exactly that, it is by no means a permanent truth." A man jumped down from a huge pile of crates and broken wood as they approached. Peach gestured at it as they drew level with it. "This is what I'm talking about! Lowtown needs someone to look after it. If it were anywhere else, that would be completely obvious, but that's the third pile I've seen down here." Vaan sighed.

"I know, but you'll have a hard time convincing anyone up there." He faced the man as he moved to block them off.

"The area beyond here is unstable. It's best if you stay away right now, we're busy stabilizing it." Peach snorted.

"Nice try but we know full well what it really is." The man took a step backwards in surprise as Peach shook a finger at him. "Dalan sent us here." She gestured at the sword in Vaan's arms. "We are supposed to bring that to someone inside the headquarters." The man sighed.

Doesn't miss a trick Dalan, but he shouldn't have involved outsiders. I suppose there's nothing for it though. Go on in." He pushed something in the massive pile. A section of it slid aside. Peach and Vaan slipped through it. The man pulled something once they were inside, causing the section to slide back and meld seamlessly with the enormous mountain of wood. A large number of people turned to stare at them as they came to a stop. One of them frowned at the sight of the sword in Vaan's arms.

"Just where did you get that boy?" He made to take it from him. Vaan sidestepped him, scowling.

"I don't think that's yours." His response produced more than a few chuckles. A very familiar voice rang out from behind the crowd as the man reached for his own sword.

"I wouldn't try it. Those two are better fighters than you think." They turned as one to see Basch standing in a doorway left of the entrance. "I think you'd find yourself severely hurt before you knew what hit you." He eyed Peach, who had one hand on her dagger and the other on her wand, as he spoke. Basch looked a lot better than when they had last seen him.

He had shaved for one thing. Gone was the long scraggly beard that he had worn on their trip through Barheim. He looked much younger without it. He had evidently washed his hair as well, for it was now a much brighter blonde. He had also exchanged his rags for a fresh set of clean clothes. The overall result was a man who seemed unusually healthy if one considered just how long he had been in a cage over a pit in Nalbina. Peach smiled and relaxed slightly.

"My, what wonders a bath and shave can work Sir Basch." Basch grinned, making the scar on his face become a little more visible.

"Believe me, I feel years younger milady." He turned as someone else responded.

"Me too. Mostly because that's a face I haven't seen in years. It's good to see you back to your old self." A man with a spiky crew cut and a strange set of armor gripped Basch's arms. Basch laughed in return.

"Yet you haven't changed a bit Vossler." Vaan straightened up as the man let out a bark of laughter.

"You say that now." He frowned. "Now how about you tell us what really happened?" Bach frowned himself.

"I already did, you know that. My brother impersonated me." Vossler let go of him.

"So you say, but that sounds a little far-fetched. Your brother was on our side. Why would he kill the king. Perhaps Reks lied when told us what he had seen." Vaan stiffened and reacted before Peach could stop him.

"My brother wasn't a liar!" Several people around him jumped at the sudden burst of sound from their midst. As Vossler turned to regard him Vaan said, "He told what he saw, not what he knew!" He brandished the sword at Vossler. Peach laid a hand on his arm.

"I think the empire meant for Reks to see what he did, to be a witness, nothing more. They wouldn't have had a use for a soldier beyond that." She locked her sight on Vossler. "I believe Sir Basch. It had to have been a setup. The question of why he's alive is too large to ignore. The empire lied about his death and left him to hang in a cage in Nalbina." Vossler's lips curled into a sneer.

"This is a war; there is no room for falsity or questions. If someone fails against the empire, they are of no use to us." Basch crossed his arms and strode over to stand next to Vaan.

"Would you hold that true for everyone? What about Amalia?" Vossler snarled and yanked the sword out of Vaan's hands.

"As he buckled it on, he snapped, "Don't speak of that which you don't know, Basch!" He turned and started to leave. Peach drew herself up to her full height.

"Sir Vossler!" Vossler turned to face her very rapidly, obviously trying to contain himself. "Falsity is not always an event planned by all parties involved." Vossler blinked as Peach brought out her wand and pointed it straight up. "By the way, let me give you a little tip." She gave the wand a slight thrust upwards. Every one except Vaan jumped as a pink ball rocketed out and blasted a lamp hanging just over the entrance, blowing it to apart and throwing a good three feet into darkness. "Your headquarters would be much less conspicuous if it didn't glow on the outside. I'd hang a lamp a few feet back if you don't want to give away your position if I were you." She whirled and flicked the wand at the door. With a small pop, it slid open. "Good day." She put her wand away and left without another word. Smiling at the expression on Vossler's face, Vaan followed.

"Just a tip?" Peach giggled.

"Well I might have wanted to take him down a peg or two." They stopped as Basch caught up with them.

"Sorry you had to hear that." This was directed more to Vaan than anyone else. "Vossler isn't the most trusting sort." Vaan pursed his lips.

"I suppose he shouldn't be, given that you're supposed to be dead. He needs better manners though, or a less inflated ego." He adjusted his sword before speaking. "Look. I don't think Reks lied about what he saw. But maybe what he saw isn't what happened. It's not like he was told in advance." He bit his lip. "All I'm saying is that he probably didn't have the whole story." He shook his head and looked Basch in the eye. "I think you're innocent. Peach is right. It had to be the empire. They outright lied about you being dead, so they probably set it up in the first place." Basch nodded slowly.

"Very mature of you." Vaan grinned and jabbed his thumb at Peach.

"Blame her for that. I think she's a bad influence on me." Peach laughed as they started walking again.

"And here's me thinking it was all you." She smiled. "What will you do now Sir Basch?" The man hesitated.

"You are going to Bhujerba, are you not?" She nodded.

"It seems the most likely place. The podooboo said "land above", and something tells me it wasn't meaning mountains." She shook her head. "I think the only problem we may run into is convincing Fran and Balthier to come with us. They aren't likely to want to show themselves anywhere they can be recognized." Basch nodded once, looking as if he had decided something.

"I would like to come with you. To Bhujerba at the very least." They both stared at him. "The Marquis was on the side of the resistance from the sound of things back there. I also heard that Amalia was captured. She is critical to the resistance. I was hoping that the Marquis could be persuaded to help rescue her." Peach blinked twice. Then she smiled.

"I see. In that case, you're more than welcome to join us. We could use another good fighter." She frowned as she opened the gate to the streets of Rabanastre. They all winced at the veritable wall of sounds that were suddenly audible. Peach tapped the gate lightly. "This must have a silencing spell on it. Further proof of the out of sight, out of mind theory I've got going for this place." She looked up and stared Basch straight in the eye. "There's something about Amalia you aren't telling us, isn't there?" Basch colored slightly.

"It isn't for me to say." Peach narrowed her eyes.

"I think you will eventually." She started up to the street. "Let's go meet our friends, shall we? I think they've waited long enough."

The trip to the Sandsea was surprisingly short. Vaan suspected it was because Basch was setting such an incredible pace in an effort to keep anyone from looking too closely at him. He and Peach were practically running to keep up with his stride. Peach clutched at her side as they came to a stop outside of the tavern.

"Kindly go a little slower next time." She straightened up and shook a finger at Basch. "Not everyone can match a speed like that very easily in crowds." He colored slightly as she marched past him into the tavern.

She did not have a hard time finding either of them. They were readily apparent as soon as she ascended the steps. What surprised her was that they were in conversation with an angry looking Migelo. He turned as she and Vaan drew near, Basch hanging back as best he was able. Relief flooded the old bangaa's face at the sight of them. "Vaan, Miss Peach! Thank goodness the two of you are alright!" He gestured at Balthier. "This is all his fault!" Vaan shot between them as Balthier made to rise.

"What happened Migelo?" The blue bangaa shook his head, looking very worn.

"It's terrible! Just terrible! Penelo's been kidnapped!" Peach gasped as Vaan sagged backwards slightly.

"Who would capture her? And why?" Migelo brandished a sheet of paper at them.

"Someone named Ba'gamnan. He left this behind. Oh, if anything happens to her, why…I've got her parents memories to worry about!" Vaan snatched the paper from Migelo and read it out loud.

"Balthier, if you want to see the girl alive, come to Bhujerba mines." He scowled and threw the note on the ground. "Now I'm definitely going there!" Peach crossed her arms.

"Not without me you're not! I think that oaf of a bangaa needs to be taught a lesson!" She drew her wand and tapped it meaningfully against her palm. "I think I know a few ways to do it too!" The pink jewel let out a fountain of sparks. Vaan shivered slightly as they hit the table and fizzled out, leaving a scattering of burn marks. She put the wand away and turned to Migelo. "Don't worry Mr. Migelo, we'll see to it that she comes away safe and sound."

It took a little more persuasion, but the merchant bangaa finally left, looking somewhat relieved. Peach's first action was to force Basch into a seat. "Stop hovering. It's starting to make me nervous and we're the only ones up here anyway." She turned and looked at Balthier. "Now then we were planning to go to Bhujerba anyway to explore the possibility of a gate being there, but it's doubly important now. Do you remember meeting a girl about Vaan's age? She's about his height and with long blonde hair in plait down her back." He shook his head.

"The only person I know that even remotely matches that description is you. If I did meet her it was in passing, and certainly not here." Peach frowned.

"That's not true. I forgot all about it until just now. You gave her a handkerchief in the waterway when she tried to stop the imperials from taking Vaan." He blinked.

"That was her? I was simply trying to keep from picking up another straggler." Fran cleared her throat.

"Ba'gamnan is a ruthless enemy of ours. He has made it his sworn duty to apprehend us. We know he was at Nalbina, but I suppose it was too much to hope that Vaan's bob-ombs had done any lasting damage. He must have had a spy in the waterway. They probably thought she was someone of significant importance." Vaan growled.

"One of these days your behavior's going to get you killed!" He snapped at Balthier. "We have to save her! She's like a sister to me; I can't let anything happen to her!" Peach put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll save her and give Ba'gamnan something to think about at the same time!" She turned back to Fran and Balthier. "Are you two coming?" Fran nodded before Balthier could say anything.

"It will serve the dual purpose of saving this girl and moving on to find the next gate." Balthier waved a hand idly.

"I doubt Vaan there would have allowed us to say no anyway." He sighed as Vaan nodded. "Very well, we're going." Indicating Basch, he asked, "What about him?" Peach clasped her hands together.

"He has expressed a wish to accompany us to Bhujerba, in order that he might meet the Marquis." Balthier whistled quietly.

"So we're all for the same place then. The Marquis isn't likely to meet anyone from the streets though, much less a dead murderer." Basch spoke for the first time at this.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes, never fear." Peach smiled.

"Fair enough." She surveyed everyone at the table. "What's the fastest way to reach Bhujerba?" Fran coughed lightly.

"Ordinarily, I would say a gate crystal, but those require a teleportation stone to activate, and while you may take others with you on the trip, someone must have touched the crystal that is their destination. I have never touched the crystal that resides in Bhujerba. I cannot answer for anyone else." A quick glance around confirmed that this option was out of the question. Everyone was shaking their heads. Balthier rubbed his forehead.

"Public airship transport is out of the question. Fran and I are wanted criminals, and Basch there is supposed to be dead for treason." He sighed and rose. "It seems that a private transport is our only option. Fran and I will go get it ready. Buy what you need and meet us at the Aerodome." With that he left, Fran following him. Vaan stood up as they left.

"We should drop by Amal's weapon shop. Basch needs some better equipment and we should see about getting you something a little better than a dagger, Peach. It was fine before, but I think you'll need something harder hitting for Ba'gamnan. Have you been keeping up with your license board?" She nodded.

"I've licensed several new spells and weapons, and some shields and armor and accessories, along with a few items that looked useful. A little bit of everything really." He nodded.

"Then we'll stop by Yugri's shop too. Weapons are fine, but there's nothing like magic to send your foes running for cover."

The trips were brief. Amal, who turned out to be an unusually jovial bangaa, set them up with a soft skinned shield of some kind for Peach along with a short sword. She also bought a large length of rope and shrunk and stored it in a pouch, saying that you never knew when it might come in handy. Basch was outfitted with a properly fitted set of armor and a long sword. He gathered very few looks once he was properly suited up.

Upon leaving Yugri's with a large compliment of new spells, (At least one of every type she carried.) Peach said, "The only things I can think of us needing to get are a few potions. Magic can do a lot, but it's still good to have a solid backup." They made a short detour to Migelo's shop. The Bangaa wasn't there, he had one of his employees manning the counter. They quickly bought the potions and left, Vaan leading the way.

"C'mon, the fastest way to the Aerodome is by taking the Moogling." He led them towards an odd device that had a moogle in a hat standing next to it. The creature saluted as they came to a stop in front of it.

"Welcome to the Moogling, kupo! We were shut down for the consul's parade, but we're back in business now! What is your destination, kupo?" Vaan grinned.

"The Aerodome please." The moogle saluted again and pressed something on the side of the device, setting it spinning and causing a crystal in the center of it to start glowing.

"Yes sir, kupo! Please brace yourselves for transport, the sensation can be very disorienting to those unused to it." The crystal suddenly gave off a blinding flash, and they were gone.

It was one of the strangest sensations any of them had ever experienced. When asked later, Peach would describe it as feeling as if she were taffy being pulled at the top from somewhere and suddenly being released at the bottom. She almost fell over as they reappeared. Another moogle, again in hat, saluted them as they pulled themselves together.

"Thank you for using the Moogling, kupo! Enjoy your day. We hope to see you again, kupo." Peach frowned as Vaan thanked the moogle and started leading them up into the massive structure in front of them.

"Shouldn't we pay him?" Vaan laughed and shook his head.

"They don't want money. They operate the Moogling as a free service for everyone. I don't know what they get out of it, but they seem to like things the way they are." Balthier met them just inside the entrance.

"About time you showed." He led them past the commercial ticket counters to where the private airships were kept. Gesturing at one in particular he said, "The Strahl's ready to fly when you are." The Strahl was a sleek little ship that had Vaan excited despite the reason he was using it.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it? How fast is it? Could it take the Ifrit?" Balthier shook his head as hurried them inside.

"I could tell you, but I think you'd rather find out for yourself." He shut the entrance hatch as Peach climbed in. "Get to the front and strap yourselves in! We leave now!" Vaan practically flew into a seat near the window, Peach sitting much more sedately next to him. Basch looked the least enthusiastic.

Strapping himself into a seat as far from the windows as possible, he grumbled, "I hate flying." Peach giggled in spite of herself.

"Talk to Vaan. I think he'd be more than happy to give you the opposing point of view." Vaan tore his gaze away from the window.

"I've always wanted to see things from the sky." Balthier dropped into the pilot chair.

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to do that in Bhujerba. It isn't called the Skycity for nothing." He flipped a switch, causing engines to hum into life. Two sections of the airship began to spread like wings as the roof of the Aerodome split open slowly. Seconds later, a series of lights winked green on the console. Basch grunted.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Balthier waved a hand idly as the aerodome's roof stopped moving with a muted thud.

"Oh she's been free as can be since the marquis announced the death of you and princess Ashelia." Basch grunted again.

"The marquis will lose favor with the empire if it becomes known that I still live then." Peach cleared her throat delicately.

"I'd prefer it if we DIDN'T attract unneeded attention for once. The empire has a big enough score with us as it is." Balthier nodded.

"Fran and I would rather not have trouble follow us either." He glanced at the viera. "What's our course Fran?" the dark skinned humanoid flicked a switch, lighting up a small console.

"The fastest route is via Dorstonis." She smiled as a row of green lights blinked on. "Everything is running perfectly for once. Ready to raise this creaking hulk my friend?" Balthier nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Take her away Fran, if you please!" The viera nodded and flicked a line of switches. With a small jolt, the Strahl began to rise vertically into the air, gaining height rapidly. The wings snapped out completely as they cleared the Aerodome, rings glowing beneath them. Fran smiled. It was not completely reassuring.

"Hold on tight everyone, and do not unbuckle until I say so." She pressed forward on the controls. With a roar of the engines, the airship blasted into motion, forcing everyone back into their seats, the rings glowing like suns. The Aerodome slowly closed as they vanished into the horizon.

AN: Wow. My apologies for taking this long. I would have had this out sooner, but I was busy working on a re-write for the first chapters of this fic. Rosalita says I left a lot out of the current version. sadly she's right. I am almost done with the improved chapter one. (Which will replace the current version in due course. I don't know if replacing a chapter creates an update notice or not.)

Ahem: People have raised questions about the Cobalt Star, which clued me in to the fact that i was going to mention it last chapter after seeing Timothy Wood's review, and completely forgot. It was the review from Wulf that reminded me this time, (Thank you for pointing it out.) and therefore it appeared first thing before it had a chance to slip away again. (And if any body recognizes Ivoire and where it comes from, they are good.)

Ahem: This will fic will soon make an appearance on my live journal account once it's ready and the account is fully up to snuff. I'll announce it on my profile page when it is.

Just click that button and send me areview. Flame if you must, but make it constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


	11. Friend or Foe, Stop and Go

**11. Friend or Foe, Stop and Go**

A short while later Fran rose from the controls. "You may unbuckle now." She paused as they did so. "It may be some time before we reach Bhujerba. The instruments are indicating the possibility of a severe storm. If it materializes, it may delay us by several hours. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable if that occurs." Peach simply nodded and vanished off through the open door towards the back.

Balthier squashed the urge to follow her, deciding it would do him more harm rather than any good. He found himself unable to quash the lingering feeling of concern for his airship however. He was amused to see that Basch had yet to actually rise from his chair. Instead he was attempting (and failing) to look as though he were unaffected by the announcement of a storm. The thief boy, Vaan his brain reminded him, was sitting as close to one of the windows as was possible without melding with it. Fran for her part was watching the boy with open amusement, a very rare expression indeed to be gracing her features.

"Are you a boy or a bird that has finally gained its wings?" She laughed quietly when Vaan turned away from the window to stare at her. Then he smiled, though it looked a little forced.

"It's just…I've spent my whole life on and underneath the ground. I always had to look up and wish for the chance to be looking down instead." He frowned slightly. "So I guess it's a little of both really." He turned back to the window, but turned back around when Balthier spoke.

"You are aware I'm sure, that the skies have more than their fair share of troubles." To his consternation, Vaan just grinned at him.

"Yeah. But they don't matter until they actually show up. Ignorance is supposed to be bliss right?" Then as if he had read his earlier thoughts, he said, "I'm surprised you didn't chase off after Peach. I would have thought you'd be more worried about your ship." Fran's lips curved into the smallest of smiles at this while Balthier simply sighed.

"Chasing after her would have netted me what precisely? Some sort of minor injury at the very least. I can see the dear lady can be quite determined when she wishes to be." When Vaan laughed, he added somewhat defensively, "Besides, it's not as if she has anywhere to go but down."

"Which is somewhere you can be sure I am in no hurry to go right now." They all turned to find Peach in the doorway. It seemed she had gone on a (successful) search for the Strahl's galley, for she carried a rather large platter piled high with sandwiches of various meats and a large bowl of salad. As they took this in, she stepped aside to allow past a small gray moogle in a green jumpsuit that was flapping frantically as it hefted a disproportionately large tray that held a large pitcher of something with a distinct fruity scent. Plates, cups, bowls, and various utensils accompanied the pitcher on the tray. The tray contents rattled as the moogle suddenly dropped several inches, looking strained. Peach hurriedly set the food platter down on a nearby table that Fran kicked out from somewhere behind her and relieved the moogle of its burden.

"Thank you for helping me Mr. Nono." The moogle fluttered down into a chair, panting slightly. He gave her a thumbs up instead of replying verbally, obviously focused on regaining his breath. Balthier quirked an eyebrow as she started to unload the cups and plates from the tray.

"What is this? A blatant assault on my food stores? Or an underhanded attempt to deprive me of my mechanic?" Peach snorted.

"Neither you old grump." Vaan bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood as he fought to keep from laughing at the expression this produced on Balthier. Now onto filling cups, Peach said, "This happens to be lunch for your information. I severely doubt any of us has had much more than a sip or two of water since our stint in Nalbina, and that was well over a day ago. Adrenaline and outside matters can only distract for so long." She frowned. "And your food stores are perfectly intact aside from the perishables." She gave him a rather severe look. "Mr. Nono told me that they only had a week left until they went bad. He also said the last time you restocked was almost a month ago! Imagine if you had to hide out somewhere, you'd be in real trouble then!" Balthier shrank backwards as she thrust a plate of sandwiches and a glass full of juice into his hands.

He rallied rather quickly however. "And just how did you talk my mechanic into carrying that for you?" Peach actually snorted as she passed a sandwiches and juice to Vaan and Basch.

"That was all him. I was quite prepared to use magic to float them here, but he forbid it. He said something about the airship being extra sensitive today and not wanting to risk a crash." She deftly sliced a sandwich into pieces and set it down in front of the little moogle, following it up with a small cup of juice. She smiled as the little creature let out a happy squeak and a high-pitched thank you. "You're welcome." She looked at Fran. "The salad is yours since I have a sneaking suspicion you don't eat meat." Fran nodded, smiling faintly.

"You would be correct." She accepted the plate full of leafy greens Peach handed to her and looked at it appreciatively. "It has been some time since I have come across someone who can prepare a decent salad." She jerked her head at Balthier. "This "Old Grump" is rather at a loss in the kitchens." She smiled faintly into her greens when Balthier spluttered.

"I am not an old grump!" Peach snorted softly.

"Perhaps you're just crotchety then." She smiled and ignoring his next round of sputtering asked, "What do we have to really be careful of in Bhujerba?"

"Besides walking off the edge?" He was still somewhat miffed at the teasing. Peach shook her head.

"No. I mean do we have more to worry about someone recognizing us, or discovering the captain is alive and well?" Balthier frowned in thought.

"In all honesty, that's a hard call to make." Fran nodded.

"Bhujerba rarely comes under Archadian scrutiny these days. The Marquis announcements of Captain Basch and Princess Ashelia's deaths certainly put him in their favor. But they do…_visit_ on occasion. Therefore I think that Basch presents greater problems to our anonymity than anything else. At least while in Bhujerba at any rate." She cocked her head. "I suppose you have a plan for this?" Peach nodded and pulled out her wand, twirling it so that it sparkled dizzyingly.

"I certainly do. A good illusion spell should do nicely. The only problem is how I can get it to last. And what he should look like of course." She frowned. "I have no idea how long we'll be in Bhujerba and heaven only knows what's going to happen there. I need something I can set the spell to so it doesn't have to be recast constantly." She brightened. "I know! Do you happen to have something small that you can wind?" Balthier opened a drawer in the table and riffled around in it for a moment before pulling out a small pocket watch.

"The winding mechanism works fine, but it won't keep proper time anymore." Peach shook her head.

"It doesn't have to. I can set the spell to this. That way all Basch has to do is rewind it when the spell starts getting weak." She set the watch on the table. "It would seem strange if he was taking it out very often, so we need a disguise that'll let him keep it out in the open. Any suggestions?" The resulting discussion soon had Vaan bored, and feeling unnaturally tired, it wasn't long until he was drifting off to sleep. The last thing he heard was Peach saying, "A cane wouldn't do much good for disguises if it happens to pass through whatever touches it. We need something less noticeable." Sleep claimed him as Balthier responded.

How much later it was when he awoke, he wasn't sure. Vaan winced as screams filled his ears. Feeling disoriented he jumped as people started running past him. "What's going on?" A large crashing sound had him whipping around. He watched as a building smashed into a large plaza, sending both tumbling into a swirling expanse of white and gray. A short distance from it, a large walkway shook violently before snapping and falling away too, taking several screaming people with it.

Farther off, a large building exploded, raining debris down on everything. The sky had by now become so dark that the only light came from what was left of the buildings. "This is only the beginning you know." The voice was faint but distinctly female. Vaan jumped and whirled, seeing nothing in the blackness.

"Who are you? What's happening?!" There was a faint laugh. This time he saw a flash of something white accompany it.

"I remember when I was that innocent." There was another flash of white. The voice hardened. "This is a warning of course. They are not happy and they obviously aim to let it be known."

"A warning of what? Who's not happy?" Another white flash, this one much farther away.

"The ones in charge. They don't like being thwarted" The voice was very faint now. Vaan had to strain to hear it. The ground began to shake beneath him.

"The ones in charge?" The ground let out another warning rumble and started to split apart. The white light was little more than a pinprick.

"Whatever happens, you must not give up! You must persevere!" The ground shattered beneath him with a tremendous crack. He fell screaming, a few stray bricks matching his speed. His last sight was of a large landmass shattering into trillions of pieces on an embankment before his body fell through the ground, rendering his vision useless.

He couldn't tell how long he fell through the dark. All he knew was that with each passing minute, the blackness pressed closer and grew colder. Just when he felt certain that it was going to crush him or freeze him, white light flared, warm and comforting, forcing the chilling darkness back. The light floated in front of him, bathing him in warmth that made his skin tingle.

"They are becoming careless." It was the voice again. It was definitely female, and despite the aggravated tone, it still managed to sound impossibly kind. "They cannot possibly imagine it will be that simple." The white light began to give off a faintly luminous haze, forcing the cold back farther. "Though knowing how they think, it's entirely possible." He got the feeling that the speaker was smiling. "Further proof of their idiocy." The nimbus of light grew brighter. "Much of my power is tied up away from me, but I have enough to stop this attempt." The light flared blindingly before surging forward into him. As he felt warmth race through his limbs, he heard the voice one last time. "You are important, never forget that. But you must always remember too that few victories come without aid. Trust in your friends, they are one of your greatest strengths." His vision filled with white before it faded completely.

"Vaan! Vaan!" He sat up with a jolt to find Peach shaking his shoulder. "Are you alright? You looked you were having quite a nightmare." A flash of lightning and a loud thunderclap made him yelp. Peach shook her head. "It's alright. It's only that storm Fran warned us about. It started about a half hour ago. I'm surprised you managed to sleep through it this long." Then she cocked her head. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't be. Your magic seems to be somewhat drained. Were you using a sleeping spell?" Vaan shook his head. "Well something wore you down. I don't think you were that tired." Vaan shook himself and looked around before spotting Basch slumped in a chair, apparently asleep.

"What about him?" Peach's lips twitched.

"Him I'm not so surprised about. Fran put him out when the storm started. He seemed to be a touch over-anxious."

"How did she manage that?" Peach bit her lip.

"Well…I'm afraid she…erm, rabbit punched him if you'll pardon the term. She said a sleeping spell would have been too easy to interrupt." She frowned and put her hands on her hips when Vaan started laughing. "Personally I think she seemed a little too satisfied for that to be true." Vaan just laughed harder. Peach scowled for another minute before she started laughing too. "I think Monid's assessment of Fran was right on the money." She frowned. "At least he's sleeping better than you were." Vaan stopped laughing immediately.

"I saw Bhujerba crash."

Peach blinked. Twice. "I do believe we would have found out if something like that had had happened. It would hardly be an event to go unnoticed and few things travel as quickly as bad news." Vaan shook his head.

"I mean in my dream. She said it was a warning." Peach raised an eyebrow. Then she pulled a small chair in front of him and dropped onto it.

"She? Tell it to me." He did so. When he'd finished, she frowned and sat back. "A prophetic dream?" She sounded slightly skeptical.

Vaan made a face. "I don't know if it was telling the future. I know that voice was female, and she said it was a warning. I just wish I knew what she was warning me against. All she said was that the ones in charge don't like being thwarted."

Peach raised an eyebrow. "It sounds to me as if it was more a warning by an outside force." She sounded thoughtful. She opened her mouth to say something, and was promptly drowned out by a protracted roll of thunder. She gave the roiling clouds outside an odd look before drawing her wand. She flicked it at the windows, which promptly became covered with a faint sheen. The sound level was abruptly muted. "I could have sworn the weather wasn't that bad." She shook her head. "I'm just saying that maybe you were both being warned." She smiled at the expression Vaan made. "Dreams are rarely as cut and dried as they seem to be. Perhaps she was just the one who recognized it for what it was." She watched lightning flash across the windows for a moment.

"Whoever she was, she was pretty calm. Almost bored, actually. It's almost like she was viewing the whole scene as a massive temper tantrum." Peach nodded and looked back from the windows.

"Exactly my point. If she was warning you off, I would think she would have been more menacing about it, especially towards you. Then there's the last part of your dream. She saved you from the sound of it." She smiled and rose. "Really though, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. It's not often that a dream really says what it's trying to. I think the real truth will probably come to you eventually. It won't do you any good to spend every waking moment trying to figure it out. It's far better to let that kind of understanding arrive at its own pace." Vaan nodded and got up, stretching to work some of the kinks out of his back. Balthier walked in as he straightened up.

"We should be arriving in a few minutes." Vaan glanced at him.

"How can you tell?" The sky pirate pointed to a large array odd looking crystals that were pulsing with light in a strange rhythm.

"This console reacts in the presence of other skystones. Only Bhujerba has enough of them to create that particular reaction." He paused for a moment. "Well, Bhujerba or a fleet of imperial airships."

"No guesses as to which we would prefer I think." Fran sat down in the co-pilot's as she spoke. Her sudden appearance made Vaan and Peach jump. Peach leaned around Fran's chair to view the stormy sky outside, which was steadily growing darker.

"Is Bhujerba usually prone to nasty weather like this?" Balthier shook his head when hail began to clatter down.

"That would be far too dangerous for a flying city. They have special magicite stones they use to ward off nastier storms. Either we're entirely off course and are about to run straight into a massive aerial encampment of imperials, or their magicite isn't working as well as they'd hope." With startling suddenness, the Strahl shot out of the storm clouds and out into bright sunlight. Peach blinked and glanced through one of the rear facing windows.

"Perhaps their magicite is working after all." There in front of them was an enormous island floating in the sky. It was covered with buildings and what looked like a small mountain towards one end of it. The whole landmass was drenched in sunlight, but there was a literal wall of black clouds several miles away in almost all directions. Peach flicked her wand at the windows, removing the muffling spell. "It almost feels like we're in the eye of a hurricane." Fran flipped several switches before grabbing her set of controls.

"I think this storm is fast approaching that level."

Vaan shivered slightly. "Can Bhujerba stand up to a storm that big?"

Balthier shook his head. "Not without the magicite. If that fails the island will be a sitting duck." He frowned slightly as he and Fran maneuvered the Strahl down towards a landing strip. "I don't see why it should though. Bhujerba is over the Phon coast. They've weathered the occasional hurricane before."

Peach crossed her arms. "I don't think this is an ordinary storm. I've never seen a storm front move this way." She pointed out a window. "Look at the clouds. They aren't moving away at all. They look like the only direction they're trying to move is inwards, towards the island."

Vaan watched the rolling storm for a few seconds. "She's right. You can see it from the way the clouds are pressing up against the magicite field." Balthier just grunted as he and his co-pilot gently landed the airship before he stood up.

"I take it then that it would be in our best interests to achieve what we've come for." He glanced at Peach. "Dear lady, if you would be so kind as to awaken and disguise the captain?" She nodded.

"Of course." She paused. "And call me Peach. That "dear lady" nonsense might come off a tad suspicious to someone else." She walked over to the unconscious Basch and pulled out her wand. A wave and flash of pink had him sitting up, looking as disoriented as Va. Peach took the pocket watch Balthier passed to her and started to make complex motions over it, muttering something under her breath. About five minutes later she handed it Basch. The former captain looked far more alert by now, having fully woken up and realized they had arrived in the sky city.

"That should do it Basch. Just remember to keep it wound and there shouldn't be any problem." The captain nodded and quickly turned the winding mechanism. The watch shimmered with a slight haze. It lingered over the timepiece for a moment before expanding to wrap around Basch. His appearance blurred and shifted in way that made Vaan want to throw up watching it. To his great relief, the captain's appearance steadied before he could actually do it.

Standing before them was a rather different person. His hair was shoulder length, pin straight, and a particularly dark shade of black. His eyes were a deep purple. He still stood at the same height as Basch, and had mostly the same facial structure, but his clothes were entirely different. The group appeared to have decided on something that resembled a more expensive version of Balthier's outfit. There was no vest, but the shirt was vaguely similar, though a deep blue and threaded with gold embroidery. The pants were nearly identical, though longer and closer to white His boots had been exchanged for a form of dress shoes that actually managed to look functional. The watch was hanging around his neck by a chain. Vaan noted with interest that it was now reflecting the correct time. He had a suspicion that the last three were Peach's handiwork. He nodded.

"Nice. It's kinda like if Vayne was a philanthropist instead of a politician." Peach gave him a smile that was half wince.

"I see what you mean." She eyed Basch critically. The man shifted a little under her gaze. Finally, she shrugged. "I hadn't realized just how strong the resemblance would be, but I suppose there's no help for it." She glanced out a window at the storm clouds. "I doubt it'll matter all that much though. I think most everyone here will have their minds on that storm, rather than a vague similarity to someone famous." A bolt of lightning blasted out of the wall of clouds and splashed up against the barrier, spreading like a spider-web and leaving a strong after image in everyone's eyes. As the accompanying roll of thunder faded, Vaan decided that she had a very good point.

She was also quite correct he discovered. No one in the Aerodome so much as gave Basch a glance. He suspected that that might have had more to do with the appearance of the group as a whole. They were after all a rather unusual looking bunch. Not that they couldn't hide it somewhat. Peach's method of disguise was far subtler than Basch's but it was no less effective. She had looped her hair up into a kind of elaborate bun that left a few strands to drape artfully across her shoulders. She had also exchanged her usual earrings for a set that looked like ruby teardrops. These were fairly simple changes, but they made her look far more like a noble than she usually did. Balthier and Fran had done nothing, but Fran had said that very few humes could (or bothered to) tell one viera from another, and Balthier already looked like a noble that had decided to go casual. He supposed he was the only one who might actually stick out.

He quickly discovered that he needn't have worried. Between Peach and Basch, few people so much as noticed him. The group paused briefly next to an enormous glowing orange crystal. Fran eyed it with some interest. "Hmm, I had not expected to find a gate crystal here. They are well known to have difficulties in highly magical areas." Peach blinked.

"What sort of difficulties?" Balthier waved a hand idly.

"Oh they're dead useful most of the time, but they tend to be a little finicky. Too much magic cast or an extra thick mist can throw them out of whack. Though it's usually just mist that can do that. It takes a fairly large amount of magic to disrupt a gate crystal." He jabbed a thumb back at the wall of storm clouds. "Magic like that for example." He eyed the gate crystal for a moment. "Using this one to leave is definitely out of the question. It'll still work for arrivals though. It just can't send any one back." He frowned. "No matter what the situation, they always allow arrivals. I think it's because the bulk of the transport is dependent on the crystal used for leaving." He glanced at Vaan. "You might as well touch it. It's useless now, but it'll adjust after a while. Besides, it'll be good to have a neutral territory like Bhujerba if we need to make a quick escape from somewhere else."

Vaan nodded and placed a hand on the crystal. He felt a strange sizzling tingle race up his spine as the floating jewel unleashed a maelstrom of sparkling lights. Basch nodded. "Let's go." They exited the Aerodome to find an enormous bridge spanning the distance between it and the rest of the city. Peach quirked an eyebrow at it.

"Why on earth is it so large?" Balthier snorted.

"It's been said that on most days the view is quite picturesque." His lips quirked at the protracted roll of thunder that sounded. Vaan gave him a look.

"This isn't "most days" is it?" The sky pirate broke into a genuine grin at this.

"No I suppose it isn't." He continued as they left the relative safety of the Aerodome's entrance. "The Aerodome can't be too close to the city. The fallout from the airships would destroy it very quickly. Especially landings and takeoffs. The bridge acts as a safety net for the city. It's designed to let extra strong air currents break off as they pass through it." Peach eyed the stone somewhat warily.

"And people use it for travel…why?"

Fran's lips twitched. "That particular feature is built into the underside of the bridge. You may have noticed that the landing pad we touched down on was covered by a grate?" Peach nodded. "It sits atop a tunnel of sorts. Thruster airflow from landings and take-offs are directed down into it and out onto the underside of the bridge." She paused for a moment. "I believe they installed a wind generator of sorts a few years back. If I remember correctly, the windmills are placed all along the bridge." Peach nodded.

"The waste not, want not adage in action." She frowned. "And we should probably get moving. Who knows how long we have before Ba'gamnan decides that holding Penelo is of no use to him." Feeling much more sober at this, the little group set off.

Halfway across the bridge, Vaan voiced what Peach was thinking. "How are we going to find Penelo in the mines? How are we even going to find the gate? They could be anywhere!"

Balthier frowned. "Knowing Ba'gamnan, he's very likely to be holding in her in the deepest, darkest, smallest part of the mine in a bid to make absolutely certain there's no chance of escaping him."

"That's reassuring." Basch muttered.

If he heard him, Balthier ignored it. "As to the gate, I should think we'd find it anyway. They aren't exactly small by any standard of the word, and if I remember my information correctly, the Lhusu mines are comprised of mostly small caverns. There are only a few places in the mines that could actually hold one, and they're mostly at the beginning."

He sighed. "Still if it's really that big of deal, I suppose we could just ask about it. As big as they are, there's bound to be someone who's found out about it."

Peach and Vaan exchanged glances before Vaan spoke. "Are you sure about where Ba'gamnan is holding Penelo?"

It was Fran who answered him. "We have had many run-ins with this particular bangaa and his crew." She said. "He has an inordinate fondness for ganging up on his targets, as well as a certain liking for dark enclosed places. Both of those traits make the inner reaches of the mines the most likely place."

Peach snorted. "What is he, part bat?"

Fran smiled tightly. "Oh no, he's all bangaa. And a vicious one at that." She paused. "Although I think he _is_ almost blind. Or at the very least he has very poor eyesight. He does tend to squint a fair bit." Peach nodded.

"Something to remember then."

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Just be careful not to get too cocky around him or else he can give you some unpleasant surprises. He can more than make up for his lack of sight. He was able to smell those bob-ombs long before they detonated, remember?"

"Bob-ombs?" They all jumped at the sudden inquiry from behind them. As one the group turned to find a small boy who looked to be about Penelo's age. He had jet-black hair that ran down to his shoulders, where it curled slightly. His clothing was obviously the type that cost substantial money to make. He had a peculiar necklace of some unidentifiable stone. He also seemed completely immune to their scrutiny. "Those are reliquaries of a bygone era. What possible use could anyone have for them?"

Vaan's lips twitched. "A lot more than you'd think." He crossed his arms. "Who are you exactly?" The boy opened his mouth, before pausing and sweeping his gaze across Peach and Basch.

Finally, he said, "I am called Lamont." He held out his hand.

Peach leaned across and shook it. "Well, given the lack of any tangible evidence to the contrary, I suppose you are." She smiled disarmingly. "Your clothes practically scream upper nobility, by the way. Are you Archadian?" Lamont eyed her for a moment.

"Yes…in a manner of speaking. I take it you are not?" It wasn't really a question. Peach drew herself up.

"Some time ago I was under the impression that Archadia was not the only place that could spawn people of good standing. Now I'm wondering if I should re-assess that." Vaan watched as Lamont blinked. It seemed Peach's sudden change in demeanor had managed to disconcert him, as was perhaps her intent.

Finally Lamont shook himself and gave a rather forced looking smile. "Of course there are. It's just rather unusual to find someone from Rozzaria here in Bhujerba. Your countrymen aren't known for traveling around that much." Peach nodded.

"No, I suppose they aren't." She shook herself. "Never mind that. Was there something you wanted?" Lamont hesitated.

Finally he said, "I gather you are planning a foray into the mines?" Peach nodded silently. "I should like to accompany you." Balthier snorted.

"And why should you like to do that?" Lamont gave him a somewhat icy look.

"I am after all one person. And while I am not a novice to the blade, I would be unable to achieve my goal unaided." He crossed his arms. "The mines are not exactly small. Nor are they a place of inherent safety." Peach glanced at Vaan.

"What do you think?" Vaan eyed him up and down.

"If you think you're good enough with a sword, then come along. Just don't get in the way." Lamont actually huffed at this, but he nodded and fell in step as they set off towards the city.

As they reached the gates, Peach asked, "Is this the only city on the island?" Balthier looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You saw it from the air. I should think the answer is obvious." He stiffened and sucked in a sharp breath when Fran's foot shot out and impacted on his shin before withdrawing with lightning speed. Vaan couldn't tell if Peach noticed.

"Well yes, I know that. But given how much of Ivalice is underground, I just wondered if it might be the same here." There was a hint of laughter in her voice, making Vaan realize that she had noticed. Lamont answered her.

"With the possible exception of the magicite mine, the island is actually fairly shallow. Since Bhujerba was built around the mines, this is the only actual city. There are a few settlements outside the boundaries, but they're almost all single-family homesteads.

Peach started to speak when screams erupted from the crowd ahead. She turned towards the source. "What on earth is happening now?" She soon had her answer as the crowd parted, people throwing themselves to the left and right. The apparent source of terror was what looked like a large black ball about three times the size of Vaan's head. It would have been rather unremarkable if not for the fact that it sported two rows of sharp teeth and large white eyes with black pupils on either side of the top row. It was currently letting out a peculiar barking sound and gnashing its teeth as it bounced forward.

A little man was running behind it shouting, "Mr. Teeth, no! Come back!" Peach sucked in a breath as it drew level with them. She jumped right into its path, creating one of her projectile stars as she did so. The instant she had a clear shot, she launched it at the incoming creature.

Remembering the Firemane, Vaan winced, expecting the little creature to go flying off into the horizon. To his astonishment, the star connected with the creature and produced nothing more than a dull metallic thunk. It _did_ have the side effect of making the creature stop for a second and shake itself, apparently momentarily dazed.

Peach appeared to have expected this; she had drawn her wand the instant the star had been launched. Now she rapidly pointed it a length of chain that lay coiled off to the side. It flew through the air with alarming speed, one end slapping into her outstretched hand and the other attaching itself to a peculiar looking protrusion on the back of the creature just as it launched itself forward, mouth wide open.

The instant the chain connected and closed however, the little creature stopped dead in the air and fell to the ground as though it had hit a wall. It shook itself and leaned over to examine the chain. Then it closed its mouth and calmly bounced over to Peach, stopping at her side. She smiled and rubbed the space just above the teeth. It let out a peculiar whine and leaned into her touch, looking for all the world like a dog being petted.

The little man finally caught up to them, huffing and puffing. He gave the creature an exasperated look. "Mr. Teeth! You is very naughty running off like that!" The creature let out a metallic growl. The man wagged a finger at it. "Don't you snap at me! You is lucky I is taking you back and not having you killed!" Peach stepped between them before things could escalate further. They had already drawn quite a crowd by now.

"Is there a problem?" The man glanced at her before looking back at the creature.

"None of your business!" He snapped. Peach smiled thinly as he reached to unsnap the chain.

"I'm afraid it is. I cannot in good conscience allow someone to do something as foolish as release it. Right now, I think it would bite your hand off." Her eyes narrowed when the man glared at her.

"He is my pet, not yours. He has been bad. Bad from the start. Chewing everything in sight and bouncing around breaking things!" Peach snorted loudly.

"Well, what did you expect? It's only a baby!" The man gave her a glare that was half anger, half confusion.

"Mr. Teeth is full grown adult." Peach rolled her eyes.

"It most certainly is not!" She sounded truly irritated for the first time since Vaan had met her. "It can't be more than thirty years or forty years old at the most! It won't be full grown until it's around two to three times _my_ height!" She went on as the man sputtered incoherently. "And what's this "Mr. Teeth" nonsense?" She put her hands on her hips. "That's part of your problem right there! It's hardly a decent name for it!" She scowled. "Honestly! It would probably respect you a little more if you had given it a proper name for it to grow into!" The man finally seemed to regain control of his speech.

"He _is_ all teeth. I was taking him back into mines. He is too much trouble to me. If you think you know better, you take him! Or get rid of him yourself, I don't care either way! Just keep it away from me!" And with that, he whirled and stalked off, muttering to himself. Balthier let out a soft groan. Peach whirled to face him.

"What is it now?" She tapped her foot.

Balthier pinched the bridge of his nose. "Since you obviously don't know, that creature is called a Pain-tooth. They're notorious for being violent, untamable, and generally dangerous. What in the name of the gods do you plan to do with it?" Peach rolled her eyes and huffed at him.

"First of all, it's actually called a Chomp." The creature clicked its teeth together as if to emphasize this. "Secondly it's quite harmless so long as it has a chain on it." When people started to close in on it she said quickly, "Harmless to the person holding the chain, that is." She smiled slightly as the crowd backed away hastily. "Unfortunately this one has already had too much exposure to humans, or I'd let it free in the mines. If we did that with this one, it would be irresistibly drawn back to areas of large population, in this case the only actual city on the island. "She smiled more broadly. "In some places they're bred for protection and guarding. It shouldn't take much work to train this one; he's the perfect age for it."

Vaan could think of only one response to this. "How do you know it's a male?"

Peach waved a hand airily. "The females only show about half the length of their teeth unless they're attacking something. Males show them entirely all the time." She wrinkled her nose. "It makes for a rather sinister looking smile on females actually." Picturing it, and getting an image of a rather frightening death mask, Vaan had to agree. Balthier was not so accepting.

"I don't care what gender it is! It's still vicious!" Peach wagged a finger at him.

"Vicious towards others, not us! Weren't you listening?" She didn't give him a chance to respond. "Once he knows we're all one group, you'll be fine." Lamont eyed it.

"Are you certain you can control it?"

"Yes, of course. Eventually we won't even need the chain." She glanced up as a peal of thunder made itself heard. "I hate to say it, but that's starting to make me more than a little nervous. We should do what we came for."

She gave a light tug on the chain. The chomp instantly came to attention, or as much as it could at any rate. It faced Peach, mouth closed and teeth fully visible. Vaan supposed that was the creature's version of a salute. Peach knelt down to face it.

"These are my friends, all right?" She pointed to each of them in turn. "Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Lamont,-" She broke off hesitating before finally saying, "And Mister B." Out of the corner of his eye, Vaan saw Basch shift at the name. The chomp turned to each of them as she pointed and gave a short bark after hearing their names. It gave a very faint growl after the bark for Lamont though. Peach frowned.

"If you don't like him, then at least don't attack unless he attacks us. Got it?" The chomp barked and bounced up and down. Lamont looked more than a little uneasy at this command but to his credit managed not to say anything. Peach gave a decisive nod and rose to her feet, fastening the chain to her belt. "Let's get moving then. Which way to the mines?"

"Their entrance lies towards the far end of the city. The quickest route there is down that road." Lamont pointed at the road in question. Peach nodded and they set off, the chomp bouncing briskly beside her.

They actually attracted more than a few stares thanks to the chomp. Vaan was used to being stared at by now. Lamont it appeared was not. He was looking rather shifty and seemed to be trying to hide his face. After about five minutes of this Vaan was fed up.

"Are you a wanted criminal or something?" Lamont blinked at him before shaking his head. "Then quit acting like it!" He snapped. "You're only drawing more attention to yourself!" Lamont reddened slightly and slid between Basch and Fran, but he stopped trying to hide. Vaan just snorted.

Peach spoke just as the mines hove into sight. "How about Iron-Fang?"

Vaan blinked at her. "What?"

Peach waved a hand at the chomp. "Iron-Fang. I've been trying to think of a name for him. It's not as though I can just say, "Hey you!" or, "Chomp!" all the time."

"Oh. Er… I guess it sounds like a tough kind of name." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you ask it if IT likes it? I mean, didn't you say it needed a proper name to grow into?"

Peach nodded. "An excellent idea." She gave a slight tug to the chain, making the chomp stop cold before bouncing back and looking up at her expectantly. She dropped down to face it. "I've been trying to think of a name for you. How do you feel about Iron-Fang?" The chomp barked and rattled its chain. Peach nodded. "Iron-Fang it is then." Vaan shook his head as they approached the entrance to the mines.

"How do you know it approves?"

Peach shrugged. "I don't really. Though I suspect it would have growled or something if it didn't." She giggled. "You wouldn't think it to look at them, but chomps are rather finicky about some things." She eyed the steps leading down into the mines. "Fortunately food isn't one of them. They can safely eat just about anything, so that won't be an issue." She frowned. I wonder if we'll find Penelo or the gate first though."

Balthier either heard the last sentence, or he was thinking along the same lines she was. "I think we'll find the gate long before we come across our hume quarry. The mines start out large enough, but they get progressively smaller the farther in you get. There are a few spacious sections, but they're fairly rare and almost all of them are interconnected."

Lamont glanced over at him. "What gate?"

Balthier's lips quirked. "Oh, I think you'll know it when you see it."

Peach let out a sigh and undid the bun holding her hair up. "Much better. I hate having my hair up like that." Vaan noticed that usual earrings had reappeared at some point as well. Ignoring any and all looks, she drew her wand, holding it ready in front of her. "Any monsters in particular we need to watch out for?"

Lamont had his sword drawn and ready. "There have been reports of undead appearing in greater numbers than usual. Other than them I would say that your greatest threat comes from the fliers." He paused. "I have been told that there are a few odd creatures living in the mines as well." He gestured at the chomp. "Those for one. There's also tales of some sort of beast made from living stone. Apparently they look like nothing so much as a flat slab of rock, but they have feet and arms. If you get too close they try to kill you by falling on you."

"Sounds like a Whomp. Do they have what looks like a white bandage on their backs in the shape of an X?" Lamont blinked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they do."

"Definitely a whomp. Anything else?"

"There's also a creature that appears to be a square boulder covered in spikes. They hang from the ceiling and try to crush anything that passes underneath them. There are some smaller ones that sometimes fly at people from the walls. No one has been able to figure out how they fly or pick themselves back up."

"Thwomps and Thwimps." Peach shook her head. "Not that I'm surprised really. You can't really find whomps without thwomps. They practically go hand in hand, or mineral and mineral, as the case may be."

"Whomp, Thwomp, and Thwimp. Such strange names." Peach gave a light snort at this remark from Balthier.

"Not so strange really, with the possible exception of the thwimp. Whomps and thwomps are named for the sound they make when they fall. They're both rather large and hefty looking creatures, and a thwimp is really just a small thwomp, so I suppose that's where that name came from." She turned long enough to give him a look. "Besides, it's not like you haven't had some strange names for some creatures. Entite, battery mimic, pain-tooth, need I go on?"

Balthier smiled in spite of himself. "Fair point I suppose. Though I maintain that pain-tooth is a very accurate name."

Peach laughed. "I suppose it is." She sobered when Iron-Fang growled suddenly and bounced in front of her. "Something's coming!" She had no sooner spoken than two furry bat-like creatures swooped out at them from around a corner, followed closely by a skeleton bearing some kind of spear.

Peach barely had time to launch a spell ball at the closest of the flying beasts. It impacted with the creature and sent it tumbling into its companion, a high shrill scream emanating from them as an arrow from Fran's bow managed to impale both at the same time. She almost didn't manage to dodge the stab the skeleton aimed at her. A blast of white light sparkled past her ear and impacted with the skeleton before it could make a second attempt. Unlike the ghosts and zombies of before, the skeleton simply fell apart, clattering to the ground in a pile of bones and white smoke before vanishing entirely, leaving the spear to clatter to the ground. Iron-Fang sniffed at it cautiously.

"Leave that alone! Who knows where it's been!" Vaan snapped. To his surprise, the chomp obeyed.

Peach coughed slightly, producing a large white fan from somewhere and waving away the smoke with it. "Well, _they_ certainly showed up quickly enough." She shrank the fan and dropped it in pouch. "What caused all that smoke?" Balthier just grunted and cocked his gun.

"Direct impact of healing magic on the core of the undead. Ghosts have no solid form and zombies obviously have flesh on their bones most of the time, so they don't do that." Peach pursed her lips.

"I hope that doesn't become an issue if they attack en-masse." Basch snorted softly.

"If they do that, it'll most likely be by virtue of an accident." He said gruffly. "The undead and their ilk aren't known for their propensity for teamwork."

"Even so. With our luck lately, very little could surprise me."

Vaan shrugged and sighted along the length of sword before giving it a few good swings.

"Healing magic isn't the only way to get rid of the undead, it's just the kindest. Good old-fashioned weaponry works just as well. In fact, some undead can only be released by defeating them one-on-one." His swings became wider.

"Less swing, more flow." Peach said absently. "You're fighting enemies, not chopping down trees." They moved deeper into the twisting passages, the chomp leading. Another skeleton suddenly loomed around a corner. Iron-Fang was on it before the rest of them could react. The feisty creature let out a roar and launched itself at the skeleton.

It connected with the undead monsters ribcage and closed its mouth hard, splintering the bones into powder and wrenching a hair-raising wail from the skeleton. The chomp quickly crushed the arms and legs even as the skull thumped to the ground and bounced itself towards them, wailing and chattering its teeth.

Balthier blasted it apart with a well-aimed shot as it gave a particularly high bounce. The wailing cut off instantly.

In the ringing silence that followed, Peach watched as its remains vanished into thin air. Then she turned to Vaan. "Kindest? I don't suppose that's something of an understatement?" Vaan colored slightly.

"Maybe just a bit." Peach just shook her head as they set off again. They came across several more skeletons as they traveled thought the twisting paths. The last one had an unusually long spear, and clearly was no slouch at using it. Lamont intercepted a thrust aimed at Fran and used the blade of his sword to force the tip down. While the skeleton struggled to free its weapon, Peach and Balthier both blasted it in the head. The body dropped with a clattering thump, but swiftly rose again, swinging the spear out from under Lamont's sword and forcing him to dodge back to avoid it. Peach shot another spell ball at it. She growled quietly when it managed to twist out of the way and aim a swing at her, dodging another shot from Balthier in the process.

"Is it my imagination, or did blowing its head off just make it more dangerous?" By now it had backed itself into a more open section of the mines in an apparent effort to give its spear more swinging room.

Basch let out a grunt as he gave the spear a powerful double-handed blow with his sword. The spear tip sheared off, leaving the skeleton holding a blunt pole. The skeleton promptly snapped it in two at the middle and started menacing them from a closer range.

Fran snarled at the undead as she blocked a blow with the armor on one arm. "It isn't just your imagination!" She blocked another blow, then as the skeletal body drew back, landed a heavy hit with her bow that sent one of the poles spinning out of the undead creature's hand. The skeleton simply started swinging harder and faster with the remaining one.

Peach pursed her lips. "Let's try something different." She reached down to her waist and pulled a potion out of one of her belt pouches. "Healing spells hurt them, but does the same principle apply to healing items?" She dodged back as the skeleton aimed another blow at her, this one missing by less than an inch.

Vaan managed to get in front of her as it swung again. The blow bounced off his shield, momentarily throwing the undead creature off balance. "Yeah, but it's not like it'll let you get close enough to use something on it!"

The skeleton was lit from behind suddenly; sunlight pouring out from the cavernous opening it was slowly backing through. It seemed to flinch from the light.

Peach's smile seemed for a moment to be just as bright. She hefted the potion bottle so that it sparkled brilliantly. "I never said _I _was going to use anything on it Vaan." Then she leaned back and lobbed the potion at the skeleton. Shining as it did in the sunlight, it made for quite an eye-catching target.

The skeleton evidently thought so too, for all that it was headless. It aimed the remains of its spear at the shimmering projectile with unerring accuracy. They connected forcefully, the shimmering bottle shattering into a thousand pieces and dousing the undead creature with healing waters. Thick, white smoke rose from the bones instantly. There was no screaming, but the body twitched violently, the hands dropping the spear shaft. The bones seemed to start stretching, expanding and shrinking.

Fran gave Peach a look. "That wasn't just a potion was it?"

Peach blushed at the question. "I _may _have charged it up a bit with my magic. I was banking on it aiming for the bottle out of reflex, and I didn't think that trick would have worked twice. Not after it managed to dodge my spell _and _those bullets." She frowned slightly. "Heaven only knows how it could see what was going on in the first place."

"The same magic that brought it to life. Magic takes over when the body fails. Undead are forced to fight until there's nothing left of them."

Peach shook her head. "Whoever created that kind of magic is unbearably cruel." Her frown deepened. "Life is too hard for some. Death shouldn't be the same for them." She shook her head again. "At least this one will be free soon."

There was no doubt about this. The undead bones were still expanding, though they no longer shrank afterwards. The skeleton was growing larger and larger, expanding almost comically like a balloon. Then finally, the bones cracked, lights seeping out of the breaks. There was a sound like a sigh, and the skeletal body exploded into millions of pieces of light, fading away into nothing. Something light green and star shaped dropped from the air. Peach strode forward and picked it up.

"I wonder what this is?" It looked like a crystalline star, though very small. Peach put it in a pouch. "I suppose someone in the city can examine it for us."

Lamont's attention was focused on something else entirely. "Never mind the stone. What in the name of the god's is _that_ thing?" Everyone looked to where he was pointing.

Vaan was the first to respond. "That would be the gate we're looking for." It sat smack in the middle of the bridge, oddly enough casting _both _sides of the walkway into shadow.

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Is it me, or do these things seem to routinely defy the laws of physics?" Peach shook her head at him even as she strode forward.

"If there's one thing I've learned about magic, it's that it only has to make sense to the caster." She ran a hand thoughtfully down one side. "This one seems to be in fairly good condition."

Hearing a strange rattling sound, Vaan turned. Then he swallowed and said slowly, "Peach, I think there might be a reason for that." Peach and the others turned around too.

Peach blinked. "Oh dear." No less than thirty skeletons were standing between them and the route back. Every last one of them had metal armbands the exact color of the gate. A fainter rattling announced the appearance of more of the undead creatures on the lower paths. Peach hastily stepped away from the gate as even _more _skeletons started coming around from either side of it. The little group was surrounded in short order.

Over the growling from the chomp Basch said, "They must be enchanted to guard this gate." He sounded remarkably calm. "I don't suppose they'd leave us alone if we said we were just passing through?"

Balthier snorted and cocked the hammer of his gun as Fran readied her bow. "With our luck so far? Not likely."

The skeletal throng pressed closer. Peach held her wand ready. The tip sparked occasionally. "Bad luck or not, I won't go down without a fight."

Lamont huffed from beside her. "No one's going to simply give up." He frowned as the skeleton army drew closer, bones rattling. "That said, the situation does look fairly grim. Anyone have any ideas?"

Vaan nodded. "Just one. Peach, you have any more potions?"

"Yes, quite a few."

"Good." He glanced at Balthier. "How are you at target practice?"

The older male smirked. "Smokescreen? You know there's too many for that to work for long?"

Vaan didn't take his gaze off the skeleton horde. "Yeah. But it's our only chance. You have a better plan?"

He shook his head. "Not at all." Using Fran's body to hide it from view, he slowly raised his gun towards the sky.

Vaan raised his shield. "We attack together and we might just make it out of this." He drew in a deep breath and everyone tensed. "Now Peach!"

She threw several glittering potions into the air. The skeletons started to surge forward even as Balthier blasted the objects apart. Liquid and glass rained down in all directions, smoke rising in thick clouds as the undead started to wail. Then, the battle truly began.

AN: I'M ALIVE! I know, crushing to hear. ;) And with a cliffhanger to boot. Anyway...My apologies to everyone who was waiting for this chapter. I ended up with a rather severe case of writer's block and I just couldn't figure out a way to end the chapter. So...I went with the tried and true cliffie. On the plus side though, the first chapter has been re-written! It has been posted on my deviantart account and my live journal account. Links to both areas have been posted on my profile page. I won't post it here just yet because it'll look extremely out of place and I have no idea if alerts people of it or not. I also have no idea what it does to the reviews here, so for now it'll be left alone. But please be so kind as to leave a comment or two at my other accounts. I'd like some feedback about the revamped chapter.

Ahem: So this one is done, and the next is partly written. (Be on the lookout for a brief cameo of a character from a different series.) I am also working on re-writing chapter two in addition to the new chapter and my other stories. First and foremost though, I would like to thank everyone who has left me feedback on this story so far, be it anonymous or signed. It really helps me to know how I'm doing, and I appreciate people taking the time to tell me. I do try to respond to everyone who leaves a message though, be it good or bad, so sending it as a signed review really helps.

Ahem: I almost forgot! As of next week, this story shall undergo a name change! Ties that bind has been a working title. On Friday of next week, the title shall change to Duplicity and Complexity. I'm open to other ideas though, so if you can think of a better one, by all means let me know. Ciao for now!

Just click that button and send me a review. Flame if you must, but be constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas.


End file.
